


Grojband Between Me & You

by Freelance360



Category: Grojband
Genre: Band Fic, Comedy, CoreyxLaney, Drama, F/M, Grojband - Freeform, High School, Multi, Rock and Roll, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-28
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-01-10 08:29:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 47
Words: 78,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1157402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freelance360/pseuds/Freelance360
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*APPS OPEN FOR OC's* Before their last weekend of summer end and their highschool life begin, Corey and the gang go to the new amusement park to have some fun. But they get more than what they hoped for. Sorry I suck with summaries but plz read. For now its rated T but wIll be rated M later on *APPS OPEN for OC's*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The band is in the garage chillin and planning on where they are gonna go for the , Kin and Kon are talking about where they should go while Laney who has her headphones is listening to Dragonforce's "Through the fire and flames" at maximum volume.

"Well it's friday sooo what do you guys want to do this weekend?" asks Cory. "I feel like going to that amusement park that just opened"

"I wanna go there!" shouts Kin and Kon in unison

"Hey Lanes" shouts Corey trying to get her attention. "Lanes do you wanna go to the new amusement park?" Seeing that his shouting isn't getting anywhere he puts his face only inches away from Laney's face which surprises the red head.

"Whoa Cor-Co-Core what are you doing?" yells a blushing Lanes

"Oh sorry about that Lanes but I was asking if you wanna go to the amusement park with us this weekend" smiles Corey.

"Ye-ye-yeah I totally wanna go!" says a stammering Laney. *Oh my gosh I can't believe Core was that close to my face… we were so close that we could had kissed* thinking a frantic Laney

"Hey Lanes you ok you're face is red" asks a concerned Corey. "Do you have a fever?"

"No I'm good" says Lanes trying to calm down.

"Oh ok so how about tomorrow we go around 10 A.M.

"Well looks like we got out of the way so I'm gonna head home early ok guys"

"Ok take care!" says the guys

Corey waits for Laney it leave the garage and says to the twins "I hope she feels better"

On her short journey home Laney is trying to calm herself down for tomorrow. "Ok Laney you can do this you're just spending the time with the guys as always" All of a sudden Laney bumps into some who turns out to be her arch rival Lenny.

"Hey watch where ya going" shouts Lenny. "I don't want your filth to get on my clothes"

"Oh shut up pretty boy oh wait you gotta be pretty to be one" snaps Laney

"Shut up I can't believe I'm arguing with you you're not even worth my time" says a pissed Lenny."Goodbye Grojbage". Lenny walks away and says under his breath while blushing "oh crap my heart was racing just being near her. I hope i wasn't blushing I need to hurry on home"

Laney just getting up from the ground brushes herself off and says to herself "Man I hate that dude. Well I got better things to deal with like what Imma do when me and the gang go to the amusement park" Laney arrives home and takes a shower during that time she was thinking about Corey and if she should tell Corey how she feels."Maybe tomorrow would be a good way to separate Core from the twins and let him know how I feel. But how would he take it though. Will I even have the guts to tell him. Ugh! forget it the right moment will come soon….hopefully" She gets out the shower and puts on her sleeping clothes and goes to bed.

Meanwhile, Corey now in bed had two people on his mind and that's Laney Penn and Lanes from Grojband in ways that was making his whole body blush red . "Ugh! Why can't I get her out of my mind?!" says a frustrated Corey. "I can't think of her like that she is my best friend can I? I know I'll just tell her about these feelings tomorrow and I bet we'll laugh it off and continue being good friends. I just hope our friendship isn't messed up after this" sighs Corey as he goes to sleep

Times passes and its time for the gang to meet up at the new amusement park. Corey and the twins are there waiting on Laney who is late

"Hey guys is Lanes picking up her cell?" asks a concerned Corey

"Shes not picking up Corey" says Kin calling Laney's phone just to hear her voice mail come on

Suddenly someone sneaks up on Corey and covers his eyes "Guess Who?" says the mysterious person with a feminine voice

"Lanes is that you?" asks Corey

"Yep" answers the red head with a smile on her face

 

 


	2. No Way

Suddenly someone sneaks up on Corey and covers his eyes."Guess Who?" says the the mysterious person with a feminine voice

"Lanes is that you?" asks Corey

"Yep" answers the red head with a smile on her face

Corey turns around when he hears her voice and says "Lanes where were you I was worried about you?"

Lanes blushes a little once she hears Corey says he was worried and says "Sorry I got kinda held up my mother tried to make me wear something more girly but I was able to escape when she turned around"

"Well you look good the way you are" complemented Core. *Wait a minute why am I'm saying some old cliche complement to Lanes* thinking Corey

"Um… Thanks Core" smiles a blushing Laney *Ok calm down it just Core being nice as always* thinking Laney *But why did it feel like there was more feeling in it though*

"Hey guys what are you doing we need to hurry up and go in before the lines for the rides get long" says Kin

"Oh sorry about that guys come on Lanes" says Corey who grabs hold of Laney's hand to pull her towards the entrance

Lanes starts blushing like crazy as Corey is holding her hand as they hurry up towards the entrance of the amusement park. But when the gang is together Lanes sees something she didn't want to see and she says "No fucking way!"

"What's wrong Lanes" asks the boys worried

Lanes with daggers in her eyes points and says "Look over there. It's the Newmans"

"Oh crap not them" says Kon

"I really don't feel like arguing with them today guys" says Corey who then steals a glance at Laney and blushes when he says "Besides I got better things to worry about"

From the corner of Laney's vision she see Corey looking at her and blushing at her and she then says under her breath with a smile on her face "No fucking way!"

Corey and the gang try to blend in with the crowd so the Newmans wouldn't see them but unfortunately Carrie spots Corey and the gang so she goes to where they are and so does her band to cause some controversy.

"Well well well look what we got here gang?" says Carrie as she walks towards Corey and the gang.

Each of the band members came face to face with their rivals. They all gave each other hateful looks except for Lenny who was slightly blushing at Laney which both surprised and creeped her out.

"We better not see you guys around here or there will be trouble you got that Riffin?!" snaps Carrie

"Whatever you say darling" says Corey sarcastically

With Corey's last remark Carrie blushes and says "Whatever you better remember what I told you!" after that Carrie and her crew starts to walk away.

"Ugh man those Newmans piss me off!" says a irritated Kon

"Yeah…. you said it" says a still creeped out Laney

"You ok Lanes?" asks Kin

"I'm good" says Laney. *Why was Lenny looking at me like that?* Laney says thinking to herself

"Well where you guys wanna go to first?" asks Corey

"I wanna go to the Vomit Rocket!" shouts the twins in unison

"They say that every person who's ridden it has puked" says Kin.

"Yeah and me and Kin are gonna try and be the first people ever to come out not puking" says Kon with enthusiasm

"Well I wanted to go check out the Rockin Roller coaster" says Corey. "They said is has a 250 ft drop and you can listen to rock music during the ride!" smiles Corey "What about you Lanes?"

When Lanes is asked where she would like to go she says "I wanna go on the Rockin Roller coaster too but I'm kinda afraid of heights though"

Corey puts his hand on Laney's shoulder and says with a smile"Don't worry Lanes you won't be alone you got me".

Laney eyes turns into pink hearts from Corey's words and says "Ok"

"Corey and Lanes sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" says the twins while in unison

"Awww shut up!" snaps Laney

The twins laugh and Kin says "Well we will gett going"

"We'll call you two when we get off ok" says Kon

Corey nods in agreement and says "Ok and we'll do the same"

With that the gang go their separate ways with Kin and Kon going to the Vomit Rocket and Corey and Laney going to the Rockin Roller coaster.

"Hmm the line isn't all that long" says Laney relieved."It looks like its gonna be at least a hour wait though"

"Yeah well its better than waiting three hours" says Corey

Corey and Laney head to the line to wait to go on the ride when they suddenly bump into a couple which to their horror are the Newman's Carrie and Lenny

"OH NO!" snaps Laney

**A/N: Thanks for reading and please comment**


	3. Hold My Hand

Corey and Laney head to the line to wait to go on the ride when they suddenly bump into a couple which to their horror are the Newman's Carrie and Lenny

"OH NO!" snaps Laney

Carrie and Lenny turn around to see their rivals just entering the line to go on the roller coaster.

"Where the hell do you two think you're going?!" snaps Carrie

"Um I believe me and Lanes is going on the roller coaster" says Corey

"Um I think not!" snaps Carrie

"And why not?!" retorts Laney "It doesn't look like girly boy over there has a problem with us here"

"Lets see because I'm not gonna be waiting in line to go on a roller coaster with the two people I hate the most!" answers Carrie "And I know Lenny feels the same way too"

"Yeah so you and your boyfriend should just go somewhere else!" snaps a blushing Lenny

"B-B-B-BOYFRIEND?!" stammers Corey, Laney, and surprisingly Carrie

" No no no no no! Come on now we're not like that dude" says Corey waking his hands. "We will always be best friends" *Wait what the hell am I saying I want us like that*

"Yeah….we're not even close to being together like that" says Laney as she lowers her head. *What was I thinking!* says Laney thinking *Core actually going out with me…. shit I have a better chance going out with Lenny*

Carrie looks at Laney's reaction to Corey's words and shakes her head and smiles when she says "You know what? I don't really wanna go on here anyways. Come on Lenny"

"Bu-But I thought you wanted to-" says lenny

"But nothing just hurry up and come on!" snaps Carrie

Lenny follows Carrie's orders and leaves the line and they both leave to go somewhere else.

"Well I'm glad that's over with" says Corey smiling "Um Lanes whats wrong?"

"I'm good just was thinking about something.." says Laney with her head down trying to hold back her tears

"Lanes don't you dare lie to me" says Corey in a serious tone as he lifts Laney's face

"I'm fine Core!" says Laney irritated as she slapped Corey's hand away from her face "Come on lets get in line before we have to wait longer"

"Okay" says puzzled

Corey and Lanes waited in line for about an hour and a half. During that time it was very silent and awkward. Corey tried to make conversation but Laney would only stare at him with daggers in her eyes. Later on they finally get seated in the rollercoaster that sits two in each of its 8 rows. theres a screen in front of them where it shows bands name

"Soooo Lanes you wanna choose the song?" asks Corey *Maybe that would cheer her up*

Laney looks at Corey, rolls her eyes, and says "Why yes I would Gladly choose the song"

She looks through the selections where she sees Paramore. She selects Paramore and the first song that comes up is "Ignorance" Laney smiles which kinda worries Corey as she selects the song.

"Sooo um what song did you choose Lanes?" asks a curious Corey

"Ignorance by Paramore" replies Laney with a smile.

"Oh cool" says Corey *This might be a long ride* Corey thought to himself

The ride begins to start with the music starting to blast and everyone going up slowly to the top of the ride. Laney trying to act tough is shaking and Corey spots this.

"Hey Lanes don't worry I'm here" smiles Corey

Laney then stops trying to act tough and tears start to fall from her eyes when she says "Core please hold my hand… I'm….scared"

Corey does so and then they are at the top of the ride about to drop 250 ft when Corey says "Lanes I hope your ready"

Laney stops crying and says "Yeah I am" with a smile

They then dropped at full speed and following that went through twists,turns, loops and two more drops at high speeds. It was thrill ride for Corey except for the song being played which made Corey think about many things. So when the ride ended Corey felt like shit while Laney was trembling in fear from the ride.

Corey gets out the ride and sees that Laney is still sitting down. "Um Lanes its time to get out"

"Core I need help" says a trembling Laney "I can't move my legs"

Corey laughs and says "Ok i got ya Lanes". Corey get lanes out of the ride and head out to the exit of the ride. Where they sit on a bench not too far from the exit of the ride.

"I'm about to go call the twins and see how they're doing" says Corey walking off

Laney is sitting down and thinking to herself *Man I really can't stay mad at him can't I?* Laney shakes her head and the says to herself "Ok I know i might get rejected but I think I should at least tell him"

"Yo Kin how you guys doing?" asks Corey on the phone with Kin. "Me and Lanes are just getting out the roller coaster"

"Not good man" says Kin. "Me and Kon are still in this long line and right next to Kim and Konnie!. Its been so damn awkward and frustrating man! Kon and Konnie can't stop staring each other with evil glares and for some reason every damn time I look at Kim she's starts blushing man."

"Wow that is awkward and frustrating" laughs Corey

"Hey this shit isn't funny man!" snaps Kin

"Ok ok my bad bro" says Corey "Anyways I'll call you later ok"

"Wait a minu-" says Kin before Corey hangs up on him

Corey walks to Laney who has now made her mind up about what to do and says "Hey Laney what you wanna do next?"

"Well I wanna…. well I need… to tell you something" says a nervous Laney blushing

"What is it Lanes?" asks Corey

"Well… the thing is Core… I…I… like you" says a embarrassed Laney

Corey shocked at what Laney says and takes a few steps back and says "Um well Lanes I'm sorry to say this but I don't like you that way the thing is-"

Before Corey could finish his sentence Laney tries to dash off but Corey is able to grab her arm before she could escape.

"LET ME GO CORE!" shouted a heart broken Laney

"NO I WON'T LANES!" retorted Corey as he pulls Lanes so close to him that their bodies are touching each other.

"Let go of me Core I...I don-"

Corey kisses Laney to stop her from talking and says "Now let me finish I don't like you Lanes… I…. I love you"

**Thanks for reading and please comment. Until next time peace.**


	4. Who Did You See?!

Corey kisses Laney to stop her from talking and says "Now let me finish I don't like you Lanes… I…. I love you"

All Laney can do is blush and softly cry into Corey's chest and think *OMG HE LOVES ME BACK!*

Corey hugs Laney tight when and says "Look Lanes I had these feelings for a while now and I want to know if you would be my girlfriend"

Lanes still having her face planted into Core's chest says "YES I'LL BE YOUR GIRLFRIEND"

Corey smiles and says "Hey Lanes can you lift your head up I wanna see your face"

Laney does as Corey asks and says while smiling "Happy now"

"I've been happy" smiles Corey "But wait!"

"Whats wrong?" asks a worried Laney

"How are gonna tell the twins though?" asks Corey

"Yeah I didn't think about that" says Laney "Hey are they still at that ride?"

"Yep and with the Newman twins to boot" says Corey shaking his head

"No!" says Lanes

"Yeah I know" says Corey "I wonder how they're doing"

Meanwhile, at the Vomit Rocket Kin was impatiently waiting while Kon and Konnie is still giving each other evil glares and Kim still blushes every time Kin looks her way.

"Why? Why me?!" says Kin to himself

then all of a sudden Kin sees that they are about to get on the ride and he went to his lil brother and says "Hey Kon can you stop staring at Konnie for a minute"

"No way bro I'm in the middle of war right now" says Kon as he is still glaring daggers at Konnie

"Ok whatever" says Kin who creeps up to Kon's ear and whispers "Don't blame me if words get out about your thing bout you-know-who"

Once Kon hear those words he jumps in fear and turns to Kin and says "You wouldnt" says Kon with fear in his voice

"Oh yes I would" says Kin with a smile on his face

"Please don't bro I'll do anything!" says Kon on his knees begging

"I know anyways we need to get ready for the ride we're almost up" says Kin

"Ok" replies Kon

"Oh and Kim" says Kin looking at Kim who blushes as soon as he looks her way

"I not too long found out why you're acting this way and all I have to say is lemme think about it" smiles Kin

When Kim heard Kin's words she fainted into her twin Konnie who is confused with what is going on and asks "What the hell did you just do to my sister?!"

"Oh nothing you need to know about" says Kin "Anyways its about time me and Kon become the first people to not barf after riding the Vomit Rocket"

Soon the the pair of twins get on the Vomit Rocket which is

"You ready Kon?" asks Kin

"Yep" answers Kon

The twins buckle up in their seats and ride the gruesome Vomit Rocket which has a 280 ft lift and drop and then after that has 8 loops and 6 sharp high speed turns with ending with it ending with a twist turn. Its so punishing that every rider has so far vomited after riding it. The ride starts to go.

"Here we go bro" says Kon nervous

"Yeah godspeed lil bro" says Kin

After Kins words they blast off to the top of the ride and they're at the top of the ride about to drop.

"I CAN SEE MY HOUSE FROM HERE!" screams Kon

"Yea I can too-" Kin says as he then looks around the park and sees something he never thought would happen. "Wait a minute is that-" before Kin could say another word the ride drops and shit gets real.

During the ride other people in the ride are already close to throwing up by the time they hit the 5th loop. Kin, Kon, Kim, and Konnie are enduring the ride so far. When the ride reaches the eight loop and some people in the eighth row started to vomit.

"Oh shit the vomit shower is starting" yells Kon

The ride speeds up and starts heading for the sharp turns. The Grojband and Newman Twins are still enduring the ride when they start with the first sharp turn to the right and then a sharp turn to the left and this happened three more times and then the last segment the twist turn. The twist had most of the people throwing up except for the pair of twins. After that the ride was finally over with. Everyone except for the twins hurried somewhere to throw up.

"Wow that was easy" says Kon

"Yeah I thought this was suppose to be a challenge" says Konnie "This was too eas-" before Konnie could finish talking she started to throw up

"Oh Konnie!" exclaims Kim who helps her twin up and says "Come one lets get you to the bathroom"

Kim and Konnie leave to go to the bathroom

"Yo Kin you ok man?" asks Kon "You've haven't said anything since we was about to drop"

Kin is staring into space and he then turns to his little brother and says "I'm good just thinking about something. Anyways lemme call Corey and let them know that we got off the ride"  
Back to Corney Transition

Corey and Laney are now at a food vendor getting something to eat when Kin calls

"Hey wait a minute Lanes" says Corey " Its the twins lemme see whats going on"

"Ok" replies Laney

"Wassup guys how was the Vomit Rocket?" asks Corey

"It was awesome and we didn't barf at all" says Kin "Well except for Konnie though"

"Awesome…. wait you was riding with them?" asks Corey

"Yeah they were no trouble though" says Kin "Anyways Corey get this when we was on the ride right before we dropped I saw… with …. and they were…."

"Wow well if you guys wanna find us we'll be in the food vendor near the roller coaster" after Corey just learned what Kin saw he was in a frozen state of shock for about a minute

"Hey Corey you ok are you good babe?" asks a worried Laney "Whats going? What did Kin just tell you?"

Corey slowly turns his head towards Laney and says "When Kin was on the ride he saw ….. with …. and they were …."

Laney's eyes popped up when she hears those words and asks "Wait you talking about our … and …..?"

"Yep and if you know who finds out this could get crazy" says Corey says with fear in his voice

"Well lets just hope that Kin was just seeing things" says Laney with a smile

"Ditto" says Corey "So Lanes what do you want to eat?"

"HOLY SHIT!" yells Laney as she looks off to something horrible

"Um Lanes I dont think they sell- HOLY SHIT!" says Corey as he looks at what Laney is looking at

**A/N: I wonder whats got Laney and Corey sooo freaked out about. Well anyways thanks for reading and please review.**


	5. OMG!

"HOLY SHIT!" yells Laney as she looks off to something horrible

"Um Lanes I don't think they sell- HOLY SHIT!" says Corey as he looks at what Laney is looking at.

Corey and Lanes hid behind the food vendor so they could hide from what they just saw.

"This is sooo not good Lanes" says Corey shaking in fear "I didn't see this coming"

"I know who would've thought that-" says Laney before Corey puts his hand on her mouth

"Shhh" says Corey "We gotta get outta here before they see us"

"Ok" says Laney quietly

Both Corey and Laney try to tiptoe they're way out of the area Scooby Doo style.

"Come on Lanes" says Corey who is tiptoeing

"Alright" says Lanes following Corey

Corey and Laney was almost close of getting out of sight of him and her. But all of a sudden they heard voices they didn't want to hear.

"Corey and Laney?!" gasps the couple

Corey and Laney slowly turn around and put on fake smiles when they say "Heeeey" and they then dashed off. Corey and Laney stopped running after they didn't see the couple. "Hey do you think we lost them Core?" asks Laney

"I don't know but-Oh no!" says Corey who sees the couple running towards them

Corey and Laney start to run again

"Oh crap! oh crap! oh crap! oh crap!" says Corey and Laney running as fast as they can. "We gotta get out of here" says

Corey reaches for his phone and calls Kin

**Kin and Kon Transition**

Kin and Kon was walking around the amusement park and talking

"Yo Kon" says Kin

"What up bro?" asks Kon

"I gotta ask ya why do you like her man?" asks Kin "You do know she is the enemy right?"

"I know bro but I can't help who I like" says Kon "Anyways you're one to talk"

"What do you mean by that?" asks Kin looking discouraged *Don't tell me he knows I like Kim* Kin thought to himself

"You know what I'm talking about bro!" says Kon "I know you got a thing for Lanes"

At that moment Kin's look on his face went from a discouraged look to a are you kidding me look

"You know I'm not as stupid as you think" smiles Kon

"Yea your stupidity actually exceeded my expectations!" says a now mad Kin shaking his head

Suddenly Kin's phone rings and he see its Corey calling.

"Who is it bro?" asks Kon

"Its Corey" says Kin who then answers the phone "Yo Corey wassup man"

"Code red! Code red! Code fucking red!" yells Corey

"Hey whats wrong Corey" asks Kin

Laney who is running with Corey snatches the phone for Corey and tells Kin "YOU WAS RIGHT ABOUT - AND - AND RIGHT NOW THEY ARE CHASING US!"

"OH…..MY…...GOD!" yells Kin on the other end

"Kin meet us at the exit we gotta get out of here" says Corey who gets the phone back from Laney

"You don't gotta tell me twice" replies Kin "We'll be there"

With that Kin hangs up the phone and looks at Kon and says "Bro its time to go"

"Go where?" asks Kon

"To the exit of the amusement park" says Kin

"Whats wrong bro?" asks Kon who unaware of the situation "Why do we gotta go there?"

Kin goes to Kon's ear and whispers what he saw when they was about to drop on the vomit 's face turned into a face of horror instantly.

"N-N-N-N NO WAY BRO!" exclaims Kon

"Yes way bro and to make matters worse they saw Corey and Laney and are chasing them" says Kin

"Damn this isn't going to end well is it bro?" asks Kon

Kin shakes his head and says "By my calculations we can end up in some deep shit by the end of the day"

"Aww man" says Kon "Kon don't like being in deep shit"

"Nobody does Kon" says Kin "Anyways come on bro we gotta hurry and meet up Corey and Laney"

With that Kin and Kon run to the exit

**Back To Corney Transition**

Corey and Laney was running from the couple.

"These guys don't let up" says Corey starting to get exhausted

"Yeah well we already know he can run for days but i'm surprised she is able to keep up" says a somewhat impressed yet also exhausted Laney.

Still running Corey grabs Laney's hand and pulls her to a nearby corner. Corey takes off his beanie and puts it on Laney. He then takes off his shirt and caves Laney into the wall.

"Core what are you do-" says Laney who is then suddenly kissed by Corey

The couple gets to where Corey and Laney are and look around.

"Where did they go?!" says the girl "We need to find them and quick!" Then they spot Corey and Laney making out.

the girl then walks over and asks "Um excuse me have you seen a boy about your height with a orange beanie and blue hair run around here?"

Corey pointed to left while still kissing Laney

"Thank you" says the couple

Once the couple was out of their sights Corey broke off the kiss ten seconds later.

"Whoo now that was close" says Corey licking his lips and then putting his stuff back on.

Laney was blushing all over speechless and her eyes turned into Pink Hearts. *OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG!* thinking Laney

Corey sees Laney's current appearance and asks "Hey Lanes you okay?"

"Y-y-yeah I'm okay" answers Laney still blushing "I was just t-t-t-tired thats all"

"Well alright then Lanes we gotta go" says Corey who reaches his hand out to Laney

Laney grabs Corey's hand and says "Okay"

Corey and Laney leave to hurry and meet up with the twins. Shortly after Corey and Laney left, crying could be heard somewhere in the area.

About 20 minutes later Corey and Laney successfully get to the exit where they meet up with Kin and Kon.

"Hey guys we're here" says Corey

"Finally!" says a relieved Kin and Kon

"Sorry for making you guys wait we had to give them the slip" says Laney "How long was you guys waiting on us?"

"Not too long" says the twins in unison "maybe about…." All of a sudden the twins froze up

"Huh whats wrong guys?" asks Laney

"Yeah you guys are acting like you seen a ghost or something " says Corey

At that moment Corey and Laney feels someone taps their shoulder. They turn around to see who its. To their horror its the couple.

"Hey you guys" says the couple smiling

The gang gulps and says "Hey Mina...Hey Nick Mallory"


	6. Come Again?!

"Hey you guys" says the couple smiling

The gang gulps and says "Hey Mina...Hey Nick Mallory"

"How you guys doing?" smiling Mina

"Um….good?" says Corey and the gang who then looks at their wrists like they're wearing watches and says "Well look at the time"

"Wait a minute" says Nick "Nick Mallory and Mina need to talk with you guys"

"Sorry but we gotta go-" says Corey who trying to make a excuse

Mina goes to Corey and puts her hands on his shoulders then says "It can wait! What we have to tell you guys is important"

"Come on guys how bad could it be" says Laney

The guys look at each other and sigh when they say "Alright"

Nick and Mina takes the crew over to table near a food vendor and sit down

"Sooo what you guys gotta tell us other than you two dating" says Laney

"Well…well… the thing is…" says a nervous Mina fidgeting quite a bit

"Ohhh so you mean you guys are that?" asks Laney who reads Mina's body language

Mina shakes her head to agree with Laney

"What are you talking about Lanes?" asks the guys who are clueless

"Nick Mallory and Mina aren't exactly dating" says Nick Mallory who cuts in

"So whats wrong with that exactly?" asks Corey and the guys

Mina, Nick, and Lanes facepalms themselves

"It means that their friends with benefits" says Laney explaining it to Core and the twins

"Ohhh!" says the guys finally getting it

"Yep thats whats going on" says Mina slightly embarrassed

"But I still don't know whats so important you had to tell us about" says Corey

"Yeah Core does have a point" says Laney "We could've heard that another time"

"Huh?" says Mina "Didn't Trina tell you she's now dating Nick Mallory?"

"COME AGAIN?!" asks all the members of Grojband as their jaws drops

"Whoa Whoa Whoa Whoa I didn't hear none of this from Trina" says Corey

"Wait you know we didn't hear a peep out of Trina when we was at the Garage yesterday" says Kin

"Yeah she would usually treat us like shit when we're in the garage" says Kon

"Oh so she must still be in a state of shock then" says Nick Mallory

"Well that would explain it" says Corey who then looks at Nick Mallory with slight anger in his eyes when he says "Then that means you are two timing"

"It's not what you think guys" says Mina cutting in "He's only going out with Trina because if she found out that me and Nick Mallory was seeing me I'll be dead meat"

"Yeah but wouldn't it be even worse if she found out you was messing around with him when he is "dating" her?" says Kon "I mean come on now"

Everyone looks at Kon with surprised looks on their face when he actually said something that made sense.

"What?!" asks Kon looking at everyone

"Wow you actually made sense Kon" says a very shocked Mina

"Well I know how it feels to be fooled"says Kon

"How exactly?" asks Laney

"Well to be honest with you guys I dated a girl a year ago and-" says Kon

"Huh?!" asks everyone including Kin

"Yeah I know right Kon actually dating" says Kon "Anyways you guys remember Tiffany Blake?"

"Yeah she was that cute girl you used to hang around with when you wasn't with us or with your other friends"

"Yeah Well I was dating her" reveals Kon

"Really?!" asks everyone

"Yeah it was during third quarter of last school year and I was starting to really like her but I found out she was cheating on me with my former friend Tim"

"Oh so thats why you and tim haven't been on good terms" says Kin

"Yeah and when I see this happening to someone else it makes me remember about last year"

"Look guys we're not doing this so we can make Trina unhappy" says Mina "We're low on options right now and this was the best we could think of at the moment"

"Well Honestly I don't give a damn about Trina really" says Laney a bluntly as she could

"Yeah but its too risky though" says Corey "I mean if you guys fuck up just one time Peaceville will become Hellville"

"Yeah Nick Mallory knows that but-" says Nick Mallory

"But what?" asks Corey who shows a glimpse of anger "You know you two are fucking with MY sister right? Now don't get me wrong Trina and me aren't close like that but for real man if you think she's a bitch now" Corey Shivers in fear and then says "You don't even wanna imagine dude"

"Yeah Nick Mallory understands but like I was saying she has feelings for someone else" says Nick Mallory

"Ok pause...what the fuck are you talking about Mallory" asks Laney

"You have been the one and as far as anyone knows the only dude in this world Trina loves"

"Yeah but there is someone else and besides Nick Mallory loves Mina" says Nick Mallory who then holds onto Mina's hand which makes Mina blush "I understand that she likes me but there is someone else who she shows more affection towards"

"Look guys I know what Nick is saying sounds crazy but he is telling the truth" says Mina

"How do you two know then?" asks Corey "Because I don't see that"

"Well I remember one time I was in Mina's room and she was telling me about one of her plans to ruin you guys"

The band looked at Mina with a oh really look on their face.

"You guys know my situation so I had no choice" says Mina pleading her case

All the Band did was nod their head and say "Continue"

"Anyways Trina showed me her plans she was writing down on a piece of paper. While I was reading it I saw Trina's name with a heart between her name and some other persons name. Trina saw what I was looking at and tore the paper before I could read the rest.

"Was you able to read the persons name?!" asks a overexcited Kon

"Calm down I only know that the persons first name started with a K" answers Mina quickly

"This is too much to go through today" sighs Corey rubbing his forehead "I was only expecting to go and have a good time at the amusement park but instead I've been experiencing more drama than a soap opera"

Laney grabs onto Corey's hand and says with a comforting smile "True Core but there are also some good things too"

Corey blushes and smiles when he says "Yeah you're right"

Everyone at the table look at Corey and Laney with nothing but with an astonished expression on their faces

"Ok….what is going on here" asks the twins

Corey and Laney realize what they are doing which makes them stop holding hands and say "Oh nothing we're just talking about how the ride was worth the wait and all"

"Oh ok" says the twins

Mina and Nick Mallory shake their heads and say in unison "Tsk tsk tsk"  
"Its true" says Corey and Laney

"Yeah yeah yeah" says Mina "Look can we trust you guys to keep this secret?"

Corey shrugs when he says "Alright"

"I don't like doing this but ok" says Kon

"Sure" replies Kin

"I really don't care but ok" says Laney

Mina smiles and then says "Well now that we got this all settled-"

"Mina what are you doing here?!" says a voice all too familiar " Not only are you here but you're with Grojband AND Nick Mallory?!"

Corey and the gang slowly turn their heads to see it is and they say "Oh Shit!"


	7. Wanna Be On Between Me and You?

Wassup Fellow fanfic readers! This is Freelance360 here and I got a little contest I felt like doing. Its a OC character contest for "Between Me and You".I will pick two characters maybe even more depending on how I feel about the Character(s) and I will add them on to the story. Anyways here is your application if you wanna join. You can submit your application as a Comment.

Name:  
Nickname(s):  
Age:  
Stereotype:  
Sexuality:  
ABOUT YOU:  
Personality:  
History:  
Likes:  
Dislikes:  
Strengths(Limit of only three):  
Weaknesses(At least two):  
Hobbies:  
Allergies:  
Medical Conditions(Asthmatic, Insomnia, etc…):  
APPEARANCE:  
Physique/Build(Athletic, Lean, Skinny, etc…):  
Hair Color:  
Hair Style:  
Skin Color:  
Eye Color:  
Marks?(Freckles, Beauty Marks, Tattoos, etc…):  
Everyday Clothes:  
Swimwear:  
Pajamas:  
Jewelry/Accessories:  
PERSONAL DETAILS:  
Who would be their friends?:  
Who would be their enemies?:  
[Optional]Single?:  
[Optional]If single, what type of person would they crush on?

**Good Luck Participants and until next time Peace.**


	8. Chapter 8

_It's nightfall and its been 5 hours since Grojband left the amusement park. Corey Riffin is now at home in the shower with his back against the wall._

"Why?! Why?! Why did all this have to happen to me?!" says an emotional Corey "If only I could go back"

**5 HOURS EARLIER**

"Mina what are you doing here?!" says a voice all too familiar " Not only are you here but you're with Grojband AND Nick Mallory?!"

Corey and the gang slowly turn their heads to see it is and they say "Oh Shit!" as they see their arch nemesis "The Newmans" who for some reason is missing Lenny and is replaced with someone in a green and black hoodie.

"Hey wait a minute who the fuck is that in the green and black striped hoodie" asks Laney

"Yea he looks like a lousy 8-mile impression" says Kon

Laney still curious then looks harder to see the persons face *Wait a minute is that…. Lenny?!* thinks Laney

Kin looks at Kim and smiles. Which makes Kim blush a little.

"So I see you didn't heed my warning Riffin" says Carrie walking over to Corey

Corey gets up from his seat and says "Look Carrie we don't have time this an-"

"Look here Riffin I don't care if you don't got damn time for anything!" snaps Carrie who gets in Corey's face "I told you the next time I see you there was gonna be trouble"

Laney jumps off her seat and says "Ok bitch you asking for it!"

But Corey says "Lanes I got this" and with that Laney sits down

Corey smiles and says "Look here as much as I want to kick your ass Carrie and I mean I reeeeally wanna kick your ass. I got more important things to do. Now if you would excuse me I-"

Carrie puts her hand on Corey's mouth and says "You and me over there in the funhouse now!"

"What the fuck for?!" asked a dumbfounded Corey

"Would you rather settle this where there are distractions or somewhere where it can end quickly?" asks Carrie with a smile yet with daggers in her eyes

Mina steps in between Carrie and Corey and says "I can't let you do this Carrie. I'm not letting my little sis go through this"

"Sis I love you very much but if you get in my way I will hurt you" says Carrie with nothing but evil in her eyes

Mina looks at what her younger sister becomes and steps back and cries when she says "Those eyes! Those eyes! I haven't seen these eyes since- "

"I know since Tim took Kon's girlfriend" says Carrie

"What is she talking about Mina?" asks Corey and Kon

"Thats old news" says Carrie "Now Corey what's it gonna be?"

"Lets go have some fun in the funhouse" says a sarcastic Corey

"Corey where are you going?" asks Laney and the twins

"to handle some business be right back" says Corey with a reassuring smile

Carrie was the first to walk off to the funhouse. Before Corey could follow the person in the green and black striped hoodie stops Corey looked into the hood he saw it was a distraught looking Lenny.

"What do you need Lenny?" asks Corey

Lenny looks dead into Corey's eyes and says with an ominous tone "I know"

Once Corey hear Lenny's words he says "About what?"

"Thats none of your business all I have to say is that you better watch your back" says Lenny who then walks off with the rest of his bandmates to sit at a table across from Grojband.

Corey starts to walk to funhouse when Mina gets a hold of Corey and says "Corey listen to me ok? Please be careful with Carrie" says a scared Mina "There's no telling what she will do"

"I gotcha Mina" says Corey who then heads towards the funhouse to meet up with Carrie

"Finally you're here Corey" says Carrie who shows him the entrance and with a smile she says "Bitches first"

"Oh then you should probably go in first then" retorts Corey

Instead of making a comeback Carrie says "Whatever" and she then goes in

That action made Corey who followed after Carrie think to himself *Wow no comeback? Now that was unexpected*

Carrie and Corey start walking through the funhouse where they go through the never ending Bridge.

"Are we there yet?" asks Corey in a childish manner

Carrie looks at Corey and says "Please shut the fuck up"

"Hey you got me walking in some damn funhouse to settle things once and for all and you haven't even told me where we're going!" snaps Corey

Carrie puts her head down when she says "We're going to the Hall of mirrors Coco"

"Coco?" laughs Corey "The last time you called me that we was in-"

"first grade I know…. that was the last time we were on good terms" says Carrie who interrupts Corey "Now come on"

"Whatever" says Corey who follows her through the moving and spinning floors. They then eventually make it to the Hall of Mirrors

"Finally" says relieved Corey "I thought we had to go through something else"

"Yeah you wanna end this quick huh?" asks Carrie whose eyes loses its evil gaze "So you can go back to that red hair bitch huh?!"

"Wh-wha-what are you talking about?!" asks a stammering Corey trying to play stupid

"I saw everything Corey" answers Carrie with tears starting to fall down her face "Me and Lenny saw everything you two was doing at that corner. It looked like you had some fun"

All Corey could do was stand idly by and he tough to himself *So thats what Lenny ment*

"Speechless huh?" asks a emotional Carrie "Figures since unfortunately for me its all true"

"What are you getting at with this?" asks a clueless Corey

"YOU ARE SO STUPID!" says Carrie who snapped with Corey's last remark "It looks like I have to do something more drastic for your dumb ass to get it"

With that Carrie starts walking towards Corey which makes him walk backwards which makes him then eventually backs into a wall of Mirrors.

Carrie who now is pressed against Corey who is against a wall of mirrors then says "I like you and I want you, we can do this the easy way or the hard way the choice is yours **[1]**."

Corey was trying to push Carrie off him but Carrie wouldn't budge.

"Looks like we gotta do this the hard way" smiles Carrie

"Carrie stop! this isn't right" pleads Corey still trying to get away from Carrie.

"Sorry but it is right…. for me anyways" says Carrie then motions her face in and-

Corey pinned against his will thinks to himself *Right now in a funhouse at the new amusement park in Peaceville Carrie Beff who is my archrival. Carrie Beff the same Carrie Beff who hates me with all her heart has me against a wall of mirrors…. and…..and…. she…. is kissing me with all her might*

30 seconds passed and she breaks the kiss and says with a smile "This isnt over yet Corey. Not by a longshot" and with that she leaves the funhouse.

Corey slides down to the floor and is going crazy with what just happened.

"Aww no man! no! man more drama" says a stressed out Corey. A few minutes of panic passed and Corey said "I gotta keep this a secret"

All of a sudden Corey gets a call on his cell phone from a unknown number and he picks it up

"Hello?" asks Corey picking up his cell

"Whats your favorite scary movie? **[2]"**  asks the person ending up to be Carrie

"How did you get my number?!" snaps Corey

"Oh a little pink birdy told me a while ago" answers Carrie "Oh and don't even try telling Laney what happened"

"And why is that?" asks Corey

Carrie laughs and then says "Cause I already told her. You should of saw the look on her face"

In that moment Corey's heart broke into a million pieces when he said "YOU BITCH!"

"Hey I told you this isn't over its only the beginning anyways bye Coco" says Carrie who then hangs up the phone

Corey still in the funhouse starts to feel tears come down from his face. Corey has never cried before in his life. Not even when he came out the womb. He doesnt know what to do he is at a loss of words.

15 minutes passed and Corey finally walks out of the funhouse and unfortunally for him bumps right into a waiting Laney

"Hey Core" says a smiling Laney with tears falling from her face

"Lanes lemme-" Corey tries to plead his case but is interrupted with huge slap to the face from Laney

"Had Fun?" asks a crying Laney

**A/N: Thanks for reading and please comment. Until next time Peace!**

**[1]** -Had to use that line from the Boondocks "Booty Warrior" episode

**[2]-** I couldnt resist using that line from "Scream"


	9. It Doesn't Always Take Two

"Hey Core" says a smiling Laney with tears falling from her face

"Lanes lemme-" Corey tries to plead his case but is interrupted with huge slap to the face from Laney

"Had Fun?" asks a crying Laney

"Lanes I can explain!" says Corey walking up to Laney "It wasn't like that Carrie...she-"

Laney stops crying and puts her hand up to Corey's face to shut him up then she says with a smile "No Core. I thought you wouldn't do something like that. But-but looks like I was wrong about you"

With that Laney runs off

"Lanes wait!" says Corey trying to run after a sobbing Laney. But he couldn't catch up with her when they got into the crowd. All of a sudden Corey gets a phone call from Kin and he picks it up."Wassup Kin?'

"Wassup?!" shouts Kin "What the hell is going on?!"

"Wait calm down and tell me whats wrong?" says Corey

"Alright well we was chillin waiting on you to come back right? Then Carrie comes back from the funhouse with a big smile on her face and then she heads towards Laney and whispers something in her ear that makes her cry and run off somewhere.

"What happened after that?" asks Corey

"Then the bitch says good luck and leaves with her band" says Kin "Corey you gotta tell me what the is going on here because me and Kon are clueless right now"

"Look Kin all I can tell you is that I'm gonna handle it so you and Kon sit tight" says Corey "Oh and tell Mina I need to talk to her later"

"Alright roger that" says Kin who then hangs up the phone.

Corey then starts to search for Laney.

**GO TO LANEY TRANSITION!**

Laney still sobbing is now sitting by herself at an outdoor restaurant near the rockin roller coaster not too far where Corey and Laney experienced their first kiss together. Laney is trying to compose herself.

"Calm….calm down Laney...you d-d-don't need him" says a sobbing Laney

then all of a sudden Laney hears someone says "Hey are you ok?"

Laney looks to where she hears the voice and she sees a big muscular teen. He has deep tan skin, with black hair that stops at his neck, and grey eyes. He's wearing a white shirt with the words "tapout" on it in bold letters, black cargo shorts, and orange and black nikes. He has a chain necklace with a small silver cross on it and he has a Gothic cross tattooed on his right forearm

"You ok?" asks the teen "Is there anything I can do?"

"Buzz off!" snaps Laney "I don't need your pity"

The teen doesn't listens to Laney and instead sits down next to her and asks "It looks like this is a relationship problem isn't it?"

With that Laney without turning her head to the teen nods her head

"You can talk to me if you want" says the teen sincerely

Laney turns around and says "Whatever its not like you're gonna give a damn"

"Wanna bet?" smiles the teen

"Whatever" says Laney and with that she starts telling the teen her situation

15 minutes passed and Laney has just finished her little story to the teen.

"Wow" says the teen "Now thats….whoo...messed up"

"I don't need you to say it to know that" snaps Laney

"But I don't know why but I have a feeling that he wasn't in on it" says the teen

"What are you talking about?" asks Laney "Isn't it obvious Corey was only going to use me until something better came along"

"Come on now don't say that" says the teen " From what you told me I know he is looking for you right now"

"R-Really?" asks a sobbing Laney

"Really really" smiles the teen

"But he kissed Carrie and he-" says Laney

"Kissing doesn't always take two people" says the interrupting teen bluntly

"That is bullshit what you're-" says a emotional Laney

The teen kisses Laney for five seconds and breaks the kiss

Laney slaps the shit out of teen and says "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?! I DON'T LIKE YOU LIKE THAT!"

"Now you see what I mean?" asks the teen who is rubbing his slapped side of his face "At times it only takes one person to kiss someone else. It may be true that girl kissed your boyfriend but that doesn't mean he kissed back or that he even wanted it"

At that moment Laney caught on and sat back down and starts to break down crying when she says "Omg then him and Carrie and the funhouse and I did that to Core and I...I...I.."

Laney starts the water works and the teen being kind gives her his shoulder to cry on and pats her back while saying "Everything is gonna be ok"

six minutes passed and Laney finally calms down and tells the teen "Thanks for your help I appreciate it"

The teen smiles and says "No problem anytime"

"By the way whats your name?" asks Laney

"Its Dominic" answers the teen "But my friends call me Dom, Big D, and D."

"So can I call you Dom" asks Laney with a smile

"Yeah like I said friends can me Dom" says Dominic with a smile

"You consider me a friend?" asks Laney "But we just met"

"Yeah but I can tell that you are cool, nice, and pretty girl to hang with" responds Dominic

"Aww thats so sweet if I wasn't in love with Core I would totally date you" says a smiling Laney

"Oh thanks...I guess" says a blushing Dominic while rubbing the back of his head "Oh and what is your name?"

"Its Laney" says Laney who gets up from her seat "Well it was nice meeting ya I gotta go and find Core"

Dominic gets up and says "Wait I can help you find him if you want"

"Ok suit yourself" says Laney getting ready to look for Corey

**Back To Corey Transition!**

Corey has been looking for Laney non-stop.

"Where is Lanes I gotta find her and clear some things up" says Corey running around the amusement park

Corey still running accidentally bumps into a girl and they both fall down.

"HEY WATCH WHERE THE FUCK YOU'RE GOING!" shouts the girl

Corey looks up to see the girl and he spots a small framed girl likely in her early teens. She has a skrillex hairstyle with midnight black colored hair with a blood red stripe and royal blue stripe next to it. she has a decent golden brown tan. She has blood red eyes but Corey looks harder and sees that they are contacts. Shes wearing a black t-shirt, with black jeans with little spikes on them, and black converses. She has the Skrillex symbol tattooed on her right hand and the Avicii tattooed on her left hand. On her wrists she has about 9 wristbands on. there are five on her left wrist with a survival strap and there are 4 on her right wrist with a rope bracelet and a red g-shock watch. she also has a some scars on her body. The most noticeable ones is the one right above her right eye and what looks like a punctured dog bite on her right cheek that makes one cheek look bigger than the other.

"Sorry my bad" says Corey who tries to help the girl up

"Get your damn hands away from me!" snaps the girl

"Whats your deal?" asks Corey "I was just trying to help you"

"Well if you wanna help me then get out of my damn sight!" retorts the girl

"Whatever have it your way" says a somewhat mad Corey "Oh and I have to say that skrillex and tattoos suits you pretty good" and with that last comment Corey left to continue looking for Laney

The girl looks on as Corey leaves and finds herself blushing.

The girl then shakes her head and says to herself "Fucking asshole". After that girl gets off the ground and then starts walking off somewhere.


	10. Your Place

The girl then shakes her head and says to herself "Fucking asshole". After that girl then starts walking off somewhere.

**Back To Laney Transition**

Its been 10 minutes since Laney and her new friend Dominic started searching for Corey.

"Hey Laney" asks Dominic

"Yea Dom" says Laney

"Corey has a phone right?" says Dominic

"Oh wow!" says Laney facepalming herself "I could of called him"

"Hey Laney I got a idea" says Dominic with a mischievous smile

"I'm listening" says Laney with the same smile as Dominic

Dominic goes to Laney's ear and whispers something to her and it makes her smile with joy

"So you think that will work?" asks Laney

"Laney trust me it will work and you will have him eating at the palm of your hands" says Dominic

With that Dominic and Laney gave each other a high five.

"Well I gotta go so can I get your number?" asks Dominic

"Sure" says Laney who gives Dominic here number "Goodbye see ya when I see ya"

After saying goodbye Laney's smile drops as she gets her phone and calls Corey who eventually picks up his phone

"Lanes where are you?!" asks a worried Corey

"I'm at that restaurant near the rockin roller coaster" says Laney in a depressing tone

"I'm coming ok" says Corey who then rushes to the restaurant

Laney makes it to the restaurant before Corey and she's just standing in front of the restaurant with her heart in her hand. A few minutes later Corey was there.

"Hey" says Corey standing a few feet across from Laney

"Hey yourself" says Laney who then walks by Corey and says "Come on we gotta head back to our friends"

"Wait" says Corey grabbing Laney's arm

"What?!" says Laney who pulls her arm away from Corey with a frustrated tone in her voice

"I don't want us to end like this Lanes" says Corey "Please Lanes hear me out" Corey walks over to Laney and holds their hands together and says "I love you Lanes"

Laney starts to feel tears fall down her face and she says "Fuck you"

As soon as Corey heard those words from Laney. He gets another big slap to the face. The slap was so hard that people in the background was yelling "Dayuuuuum!"

"Oh so you think you're off the hook just because you come apologizing and saying you love me?" says Laney in an obviously angry tone

"Lanes please let me explain" pleads Corey

Laney puts her index finger to corey mouth to shut him up and she says "I pretty much understand now Core. You didn't kiss her but she kissed you right?"

Corey nods his head and says "If you knew that then why did you slap me?" asks Corey who is in agony for getting yet another big slaps to the face

"I hit you because you didn't break the kiss and it had me thinking that you wanted Carrie to kiss you" says Laney as tears started to go down from her face.

Corey walks up to Laney and hugs her tight by saying "Laney you're the one I love not Carrie"

Laney cries deep into Corey's chest and says "Then prove it to me!"

"What do you mean?" asks Corey

Laney's attitude changes instantly and she says with lust in her voice "Let me spend the night with you...tonight"

Corey feels the lust coming from Laney and he asks "Ok where do you wanna go for tonight?"

"Your place" says Laney staring at Corey with lust filled eyes

"Ok well lemme tell Kin and Kon that we'll all be-" says Corey

"No Corey I think you misunderstood me" says a interrupting Laney "I mean just you and me tonight"

"Um-um-um" says a stammering Corey "W-wow um-"

"Core if you say um one more time!" says a now irritated Laney

"Ok I'm….. cool with it" says Corey with a nervous smile "B-B-B-But what about your parents Lanes?"

"Don't worry about them" says Laney with a smile "I got that covered"

"Oh...ok" says Corey

After Laney and Corey technically make up they both head back to the gang. As they're walking Laney says under her breath "Thank you Dominic"

**BACK TO THE GANG TRANSITION!**

"Hey guys" says Laney walking up to the twins "Did I miss anything while I was gone"

"Nope but are you ok now?" asks the twins in unison

"Yeah I'm fine I just had some things I had to get over thats all" says a smiling Laney

"Oh ok thats good" says the twins who then looks at Corey and they see him rubbing the right side of his face and they then ask "Whats wrong Corey"

"Oh nothing" says Corey who then looks for Mina "Hey where did Mina and Nick Mallory go to?"

"Well um...Trina called Mina and told her to come over to tell her the big news" says Kon

"Oh looks like our mission is bound to start soon then" sighs Corey

"What mission?" asks the gang

"You guys forgot already?" asks Corey "I'm talking about finding the other dude that Trina shows more affection to"

"Oh yeah I forgot about that" says Kon

"Yeah me too" agrees Kin

"Well we can discuss this while we ride the rest of these rides ok" says Corey

"OK!" says the gang with smiles on their faces.

The Grojband gang went and had a blast at the amusement park and after 5 hours of fun it was night time so the gang decided go home. The twins head off home while Corey and Laney walk to Corey's place.

While walking to his house Corey asks "So um...Lanes what you wanna do when we get to my place?"

"You'll know when we get to your place" smiles Laney

**BACK TO THE PRESENT SITUATION TRANSITION (Whooo! that was a mouthful)**

In the shower Corey has his back against the wall.

"Why?! Why?! Why did all this have to happen to me?!" says an emotional Corey "If only I could go back and stop this from happening"

Suddenly there was a knock on the bathroom door and then a voice of a female could be heard

"Hey Corey are you ok?" asks the female voice

"I-I'm ok" says Corey trying to calm down

All of a sudden Corey hears the bathroom door open. He thinks he is hearing things so he just continues to take his shower.

5 minutes passed and Corey is getting out of the shower. Without looking Corey goes for his towel. At first he doesn't reach it but then someone passes it to him.

"Oh thanks" says Corey who then puts the towel around his waist and then thinks to himself *Wait a minute*. Corey opens the shower curtain to spot his girlfriend Laney standing in front of the shower wearing nothing but one of his shirts that is big on her and black panties.

"L-L-Lanes what are doing in here" asks a Stammering Corey

"Hey Core I was worried about ya so I came to check in on you" says a Laney as she gets closer to Corey and then whispers in his ear "Anyways I couldn't wait anymore"

Corey face blushes completely red once Laney whispered in his ear and he says "S-S-S-Slow down Lanes we just started dating"

"I think I should be the one to say that" giggles Laney with a lustful smirk as she cups Corey's chin in her hand

"L-L-Lanes can I at least p-p-put on my clothes" stammers Corey

"Whats the point you won't need em once I get my hands on you" smiles Laney

"Come on Lanes" pleads Corey

"Ugh Ok" says Laney looking somewhat disappointed "You better be lucky you look cute when you beg like that and also I'll be in your room waiting for you" says Laney who then starts leaves the bathroom but right before she completely left she turns around and says "Oh and please don't make me wait"

Corey falls to the ground and says to himself "Man I almost lost it there. But I gotta do something about Lanes I won't be able to control myself for much longer"

Corey puts on his sleeping clothes which is a white tank-top and long blue pj pants and heads to his room to meet up with his girlfriend. When he enters he sees his Laney laying down in the bed and looking at tv

"Hey Lanes" says a nervous Corey walking slowly to the bed

"Heyy Core" says Laney who turns her attention from the tv to Corey who sits at the edge of the bed

"Soooo what are you looking at?" ask Corey trying to make conversation

"You gonna come lay down with me or what?" asks Laney who isn't buying Corey's little distraction

"Um-um I'm good I'm not so sleepy right now" says Corey who is motioning to the door "I'm gonna go get something to drink"

Laney quickly gets off the bed and grabs Corey's arm and says "Why don't you wanna lay down with me?"

"Its not that I don't wanna lay down with you its just that I'm...not fully ready for what...happen afterwards" answers a blushing Corey

"Then we don't have to" says a considerate yet disappointed Laney "But I really wanted to do it with you because I love you and I want to show-" before Laney could utter another word Corey kisses Laney

they kissed for about a minute before Corey broke the kiss.

"I love you too Lanes" says Corey "You don't have to do that because I'm already yours"

Laney slightly blushes and says "Stop you got me blushing"

"I can't help it Lanes you're cute when you blush" says Corey

Laney blushes even more and says "I love you Core"

"You already said that Lanes" laughs Corey

"I know and every time I say it I find myself loving you even more" smiles Laney

Corey then kisses Laney and they fall into his bed.

Laney breaks the kiss and says "Hey Core I thought you was getting something to drink"

"I'm not thirsty anymore" smiles Corey who then starts to kiss Laney again.

15 minutes after some non-stop kissing Corey and Laney were under the covers of the bed and were looking at tv cuddled up.

"Corey" says Laney cuddled up

"Yeah Lanes?" asks Corey

"Are you really Corey?" asks Laney

"What?!" laughs Corey "You ok Lanes? Are you high or something"

"No!" giggles Laney "It's just that this all feels like a dream"

Corey chuckles and says with a smile "Well I hope you don't wake up then because I don't want it to end"

"Ditto to that" smiles Laney who then snuggles her head into Corey's chest

After looking at some tv and cuddling Corey and Laney went to sleep in each other's arms.

Its now Sunday and Corey and Laney are still sleeping peacefully cuddled up until they hear the door bell ring and some loud knocks on the door.

"Hmmm Core who is that?" asks a groggy Laney still cuddled up to Corey

"Idk I'll go see who it is" says Corey as he gets up from bed

"Alright I'll be there in *YAWN* a minute" says a sleepy Laney who accidently falls back to sleep.

Corey walks to the door where he hears the loud knocking and opens it. When he opens up the door the morning sun blinds him a bit so he can't see.

"Who is it?" asks Corey

"Hey Coco" says the person at the door

"Coco?" asks Corey still blinded "The only person who has called me that is Carrie" Corey's vision just cleared up and when he looks at the person at the door it's no one other than the blue haired menance.

"You missed me?" smiles Carrie

"OH HELL NO!" exclaims Corey


	11. Unbelievable

"You missed me?" smiles Carrie

"OH HELL NO!" exclaims Corey

"Was that really necessary Coco?" frowns Carrie

"Yes yes it was" nods Corey "Why the hell are you here?"

"Well I wanted to talk to you" says Carrie

"About what?!" asks Corey

"About me and you" answer Carrie who then gets close up to Corey "I was serious back then at the funhouse you know"

Corey slightly blushes but not for long as he pushes Carrie away from him and says "Look Carrie I'm somehow and unbelievably flattered that you like me. But my heart belongs to Lanes and you have to respect that"

"I thought you would say something like that" says a now serious looking Carrie "So by how you're acting I guess you two are still together right?"

"Sorry I don't kiss and tell darling" says Corey

"But you do kiss right" smiles Carrie "And I bet you wasn't gonna tell either if it wasn't for me. So you really don't kiss and tell"

Corey looked at Carrie with a pissed off look and says "Fuck….you"

"Telling by your face I'm probably right" smiles Carrie "Oh and whenever you're ready"

"Please you are not worth the stress" says Corey acting like she isn't worth being stressed over but in his head Corey was saying *Touche bitch touche*

"So looks like I'm gonna have to get serious then" says Carrie

"You can get serious all you want my love is towards Lanes NOT you Carrie" says Corey

In that exact moment Corey's and Carrie's faces was face to face and Carrie being the bitch she is gives the unexpecting Corey a peck on the lips that makes him fall back into the door.

"What the fuck are you doing?!" snaps Corey

"I told you I want you Corey" smiles Carrie who then starts to walk off as she says "I won't back down so prepare yourself" a few moments later and Carrie was gone from the Riffin's residence.

Corey still on the ground wipes his lips and says to himself "Houston we got a problem" Corey soon got off the ground and went back into the house when all of a sudden he smells breakfast. "Wait a minute who's cooking this good food" says Corey who then runs off to the kitchen. *Is Lanes cooking this?!* Corey thinks to himself. When he gets to the kitchen he sees something he thought would never happen. His older sister Trina "Queen Bee" Riffin was smiling with joy and was cooking breakfast. Trina had her long pink hair in a ponytail and was wearing a cute pink apron that had a heart with an arrow stuck in it.

All that was going through Corey's head was *OH MY GOD!*

Trina spots her younger sibling and says "Good morning Corey! What do you want for breakfast?"

Corey just stood still motionless with a shocked expression on his face and with his mouth wide open.

Then suddenly footsteps could be heard coming downstairs and its from none other than Laney.

"Hey Core is that you cook….in" says a shocked Laney who then sees Trina and is thinking *Oh shit I forgot she was here*

It was almost like time stood still. It was about fifteen seconds before Corey then says "Look Trina I can explain me and-"

"Hii Laney what do you want for breakfast?!" asks a happy Trina

Corey and Laney's jaws drop and both say in complete unison "Who the hell are you and what did you do to Trina Riffin?"

"Oh don't be silly you two" giggles Trina "Now what do you want for breaky?"

"Breaky?!" asks Corey and Laney still in unison

"Yeah I'll cook it for you" says Trina

Corey and Laney looked at each other then said "Ooook...we'll have pancakes with bacon and eggs"

"Ok coming right up" says Trina who then gets to cooking.

While Trina started cooking Corey and Laney went to the living room where they sit down on the couch and talk.

"Ok Lanes what is going on here with Trina?" asks Corey w

"I don't know Core but if I had to guess it was something great" answers Laney

"Well I'm going to call Kin and-" before Corey finished his sentenced Laney's cell phone started to ring.

Laney looked at her phone and saw it was her new friend Dominic calling. So Laney picks up the phone and says "Wassup Dom"

"Nothing much what about you?" asks Dominic "Did the plan work out?"

"Totally!" says Laney with a big smile "It was a huge success"

"Thats good" says a happy Dominic "So you wanna chill today?"

"Weeeell…I'm actually at his house right now" says Laney in a matter of fact tone

"Whoa great job!" says Dominic on the other end "So did you two go wild last night?"

"Nope but it was still nice" says Laney

"Oh...you wasn't ready" asks a curious Dominic

"Actually it was the other way around" says Laney

"Really?" asks a shocked Dominic

"Yep" says Laney "Hey but I'll call you back I gotta do something ok"

"Ok bye" says Dominic who then hangs up the phone.

"Sooo who was that Lanes?" asks Corey

"Oh my friend Dominic" answers Laney

"Oh...so anyways like I was saying we need to call Kin and Kon over so we can talk about the mission?"

"Whyyy?!" whines Laney "I love having you to myself"

"I feel the same way Lanes but did you just see Trina just now?" says Corey

"Yeah that is true" says Laney who then hears her cell ring again.

"Ugh again?!" groans Laney who then says to herself *This is messing up my alone time*

"Who's that Lanes?" asks Corey

"It's my folks" says Laney who picks up her phone "Hello?"

"Hello sweetie!" answers a feminine voice on the other end "How are you?"

"I'm good mom" replies Laney "So whats up?"

"Well me and your father was wondering how you and Corey were coming along"

Laney blushes and then says embarrassed "How do you know?"

"We're your parents honey" says Laney's mom "Anyways me and your father wanted to know if you scored yet" "MOM!" shouts a totally embarrassed Laney "We're just entering high school"

"I know honey but if you are remember you better use that latex so you don't get that late text" says Laney's mom

"Ok mom is that all you wanted to say?" asks Laney

"Oh no also that boy Lenny from down the block came to the house looking for you" says Laney's mom "He said he wanted to talk to you or something"

"Ok mom well I'll talk to you later k" says Laney

"Ok I love you honey" says Laney's mom

"Love you too bye" says Laney as she hangs up and says "Core you won't believe this?"

"Try me I just saw the unbelievable in the kitchen" says Corey

"Lenny went to my house " says Laney

"Why?" asks Corey

"Mom said he wanted to talk to me" says Laney

"Wow I wonder what he wanted to talk about?" says Corey

"Same here" agrees Laney "My archrival actually wants to talk to me? that's weird"

"Yep it sure is" says Corey "Well I'm gonna call Kin and Kon k"

"Ok well let me change" says Laney who then gets up to put on her clothes

"Wait" says Corey who grabs Laney by her waist and pulls her back to the couch on his lap "Can I get my morning kiss?

"Of course you can babe" says Laney who then kisses Corey who then kisses back

They break the kiss thirty seconds later.

"I sooo love this" says Laney with pink hearts for eyes

"Same here" says Corey

Laney then gets up and says "I'll be right back Core"

"Ok take our time I'll be right here" says Corey

"K" replies Laney

Corey then gets his cell phone and calls up Kin.

"Yo Kin" says Corey

"Wassup Corey" says Kin

"You and Kon need to get to my house quick you won't believe what is happening" says Corey

"What is it?" aks Kin

"You gotta be here to find out" says Corey "I'm telling you it will blow your mind"

"Alright then we'll be there" says Kin "But it better be blow your mind"

"Oh it will" says Corey

"Well we'll be there in a few" says Kin

"Ok then see you then" says Corey who hangs up

Moments later Laney comes back and has her regular clothes on.

"She's baaack!" jokes Corey as he looks as Laney comes down the stairs

"Oh really funny" giggles Laney "So what did Kin and Kon say Core?"

"They said they will be here in a few" says Corey "So what you wanna do while we wait?"

"Well Core I have a question I've been wanting to ask you since you asked me out yesterday" says Laney

"What is it?" asks Corey "I'm all ears"

"When did you start having feelings for me?" asks Laney "I loved you since the first time we met but you only treated me like one of the guys until recently"

"Well it was when we did that gig for the wedding Lanes" says Corey "During our so called I started envisioning myself with as more than a friend but as a lover. At first I thought it was just my hormones raging. But…"

"But?" asks anxious Laney

"But once we did that song even though it was for Kin and Kon; in my heart I felt like I was singing it for you" says Corey

"I-I-I don't know what to say Core" says a blushing Laney

Corey then hugs Laney and says with his signature smile "You don't have to say anything Lanes. You just being here is enough for me"

Laney blushes and says "Thank you"

"Why are you thanking me for?" asks a confused Corey

"For falling in love with me" smiles Laney

"Anytime" smiles Corey

"And anywhere?" asks Laney with a lustful smile

"No comment" smiles Corey

Laney playfully punches Corey on the shoulder

Then Trina comes in the living room and says "Breakfast is ready guys"

"Ok I'm coming" says Corey

Laney smiles and says "Thats what I should be saying"

"Really Lanes?" smiles a blushing Corey

"Yep totally" smiles Laney

Corey and Laney head to the dining room to eat breakfast where they feast their eyes upon a 5 star meal.

"Its so…..beautiful!" says Corey and Laney who sehd a tear in unison

"Thanks for the compliment guys" says Trina

Corey and Laney then start to dig into their breakfast when they hear the doorbell ring

"I'll get it" says Laney who gets up and goes to the door and opens it to see the twins.

"Hey Laney when did you get here" ask kon

"Last night" says Laney

"Huh?!" says the twins

"I'm kidding I got here not too long ago" smiles Laney "Anyways come on in Corey is waiting for you guys in the dining room"

"Ok" says the twins who follow to the dining room to see Corey

When the twins enter the room they see Corey sitting down at the table and right when they are about to say wassup they see his older sibling

"Hi….huh?!" shrieks a shocked Trina "Kin and K-K-Kon when did you get here?!"

"We…..just...got here" says a mesmerized looking Kon

kin with a blank expression turns to Laney and asks "Who is this Laney?"

"Oh its Trina" answers Laney

"Corey" says Kin looking at Corey sitting down at the table

"Wassup" says Corey "Is your mind blown yet?"

"Yep its so blown that I can't make facial expressions right now" says a expressionless Kin

"Wow Trina you look even cuter than usual" says a still mesmerized Kon

"Huh?!" says Corey and Laney

Trina blushes like crazy and says "Well look at the time I gotta go to Nick Mallory's!" and with that she dashed off to her "boyfriend's" house"

"The Fuck?!" says Corey, Laney, and Kin in Unison


	12. Anything Could Happen

Trina blushes like crazy and says "Well look at the time I gotta go to Nick Mallory's!" and with that she dashed off to her "boyfriend's" house"

"The Fuck?!" says Corey, Laney, and Kin in Unison

"Huh who what where?!" says Kon who snaps out of his trance "Whats wrong guys?"

The gang stares at Kon and asks "Kon do you have a thing for Trina?!"

"Noooooo!" quickly says Kon blushing "I don't even know why you guys would say that!"

"You just stood here and told Trina that she looks cuter than usual" says Laney

"Huh?! No I didn't" snaps Kon "All I know is that I was mesmerized by the breakfast on the table and-" Kon would then be silenced by Kin who hits him across the face with a frying pan.

"KIN WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" snaps Corey and Laney

"Are you guys gonna help me put him on the couch are what?!" says a still expressionless Kin who then grabs his brother by the shoulders and looks to see if Corey and Laney would help.

"Why are you doing this Kin?!" asks Laney

"All will be explained when we put Kon in the living room" says Kin

Corey and Laney looked at each other and nodded their heads and helps Kin take Kon to the living room couch.

"Ok we got him on the couch now tell us whats going on" says Corey

"Lets go back in the dining room first" says Kin

"For what?" asks Laney

"Just to be safe" says Kin "If Kon was to wake up and overhear us he would deny everything"

"Why?" asks Corey

"Can you guys please stop asking questions and come with me to the dining room" says Kin

"Alright but you better start talking" says Corey

Kin, Corey, and Laney all go into the dining where Kin starts to talk.

"Ok guys ask away" says Kin who sits down on a chair

"Why did you just knock your brother out?" asks Laney

"To stop him from trying to reject his feelings" says Kin "He told me to do that whenever that happens"

"Why?" asks Corey

"Remember when he was talking about Tiffany?" asks Kin

"Yeah" says Corey and Laney

"Well when he found out that he was getting cheated on it was pretty big" says Kin

"How big?"asks Laney

"Lets see...how about "Your girlfriend and friend making out in your room and on your bed" kind of big" says Kin

"You kidding me right?" says a shocked Corey and Laney

"Wish I was guys" says Kin "But the bad part about this is that Kon was actually had feelings for the bitch"

"Then when he came out about dating why did you act all surprised?" asks Laney

"So you guys wouldn't start asing questions" says Kin

"Ok but I thought he was over it already" says Corey

"Yeah it took him all of last year to cope" says Kin "So after that he has rejected his true feelings when it comes to love ever since"

"Why did he keep it away from us?" asks Laney "Kon knows he could've talked with us"

"He didn't want it to distract the band so he just kept it bottled up" answers Kin

"Also the bigger question does Kon actually have feelings for my sister?" asks Corey

Kin closes his eyes and nods to confirm Corey's question

"B-But how?!" asks a dumbfounded Corey "She always treated us like trash. Especially Kon"

"Well Core there is a thin line between love and hate" says Laney

Once Corey hears that in his mind he thought "Carrie"

"Also during that time when you two was doing that duet for that wedding. Kon was still somewhat in the mourning period"

"But whats that got to do with him liking my sister?" asks Corey

"Well before we went to your performance. We was at McBurgers to get something to eat and Kon was really down and we happened to spot Trina who also spotted us. She came over looking like she was going to insult us like she always does but when she saw Kon's condition she asked me what was wrong and I told her. After that she sat down next to Kon and said "Look that girl doesn't know what she's missing out on so don't worry and if it makes you feel any better I think you're kinda cute for a loser"

Corey and Laney then laughs and say "Kin you sure are funny! So can you tell us what really happened?"

"No I'm afraid what I said was serious" says Kin "Thats not all though she even kissed on the forehead and after that she left"

"No...fucking...way" says a blank faced Corey

"Yep and she told me if I ever blab about it she would make my death as slow and painful as possible" says Kin

At that moment the three heard someone yell "Kin?! Corey?! Laney?! Guys?! Where are you?!"

"Oh shit Kon's up" says Kin

"Look we will have to finish this conversation later" says Laney

"You better believe it" says Corey

The gang then goes to see how Kon was doing. When they got to Kon he was still laying down on the couch groaning in pain.

"Oww guys what happened to me?"asks Kon "Last thing I remembered me and bro was heading into the dining room and everything went black"

"Oh you slipped and fell pretty hard on your face Kon" says a lying Laney "You was knocked out for a few"

"Oh so thats why my face hurts so much" says Kon "Hey do you have some pain killers Corey?"

"Nope forgot to restock on those" says Corey "Lemme go to the store and get some ok"

"Hey Core want me to go with you?" asks Laney

"I'm good Lanes" smiles Corey "I'll only be out for a little bit" and with that Corey goes to his room to put on his clothes and he heads out to get some pain killers.

**30 MINS LATER TRANSITION!**

Corey coming back from the store is going back to his place, when all of a sudden he hears someone nearby singing. He hears it coming from a house ahead and he spots a cute girl who looks to be around his age with blonde shoulder length hair with a baby blue hair clip in her hair and light blue eyes which is complimented with baby blue eyeshadow. Shes wearing a baby blue one shoulder strap dress with black leggings and baby blue heels and she also wearing a baby blue heart shaped necklace.

**"Anything Could Happen" By Ellie Goulding**

Stripped to the waist.

We fall into the river

Cover your eyes

So you don't know the secret

I've been trying to hide

We held our breath

To see our names are written

On the wreck of '86

That was the year I knew the panic was over

Yet since we found out

Since we found out

That anything could happen

Anything could happen(x5)

Anything could

After the war we said we'd fight together

I guess we thought that's just what humans do

Letting darkness grow

As if we need its palette and we need its colour

But now I've seen it through

And now I know the truth

That anything could happen

Anything could happen(x5)

Anything could

Baby, I'll give you everything you need

I'll give you everything you need,

oh I'll give you everything you need

But I don't think I need you

Stripped to the waist

We fall into the river

Cover your eyes

So you don't know the secret

I've been trying to hide

We held our breath

To see our names are written

On the wreck of '86

That was the year I knew the panic was over

Yet since we found out

Since we found out

That anything could happen

Anything could happen(x6)  
Anything could

I know it's gonna be(x8)  
Oh, whoa

But I don't think I need you(x4)

"Whoa that was amazing!" says Corey clapping

"Huh?!" says the surprised girl "You was watching me?!"

"Yep I sure was" smiles Corey who walks toward the girl "You have a great voice!"

"Thanks I'm flattered" says the girl slightly blushing "My name is Brianna Allison nice to meet ya"

"Corey Riffin likewise" says Corey "So are you new to town? I never seen you around town before"

"Kinda I moved here about five months ago" says Brianna "So far I've been able to make some good friend and now I have a singing group with some of my friends"

"Thats awesome!" says Corey "Well I have to hurry on home to give my friend some pain killers"

"Wait" says Brianna "Um...wanna we chill together sometime"

"Yeah but I don't have your number though" says Corey "So how will we contact each other?"

"I'll give it to you" says Brianna

"Ok Sure" says Corey

Corey and Brianna exchange numbers and after saying goodbye Corey starts heading back home

**BACK TO THE HOUSE TRANSITION!**

Corey arrives back home with a waiting Laney at the door.

"So how was your little trip?" asks Laney

"It was cool I made a new friend" smiles Corey


	13. It Doesn't Bother Me Actually

_Corey arrives back home with a waiting Laney at the door._

"So how was your little trip?" asks Laney

"It was cool I made a new friend" smiles Corey "She seems nice"

"She?" asks Laney

"Yeah her name is Brianna" says Corey "I bumped into her singing when I was coming home. She moved to Peaceville about five months ago so shes technically still the new girl"

"Cool I guess" smiles Laney "Well come on in Kon has been waiting for a painkiller and his complaining is driving me nuts"

_Corey enters the house and follows Laney to the living room so Kon can get a pain killer._

"Here you go Kon" says Corey who gives Kon a pain killer

"Thanks man" says Kon who takes one of the pain killers

"No problem Kon" says Corey "Thats what friends are for. Anyways guys I'm gonna head in my room for a minute"

"Ok" says the gang

With that Corey goes up to his room. Corey sits down on the edge of his bed and says to himself "There's a thin line between love and hate huh? Well that sucks!" and after that he falls back on his bed and accidently dozes off to sleep

_All of a sudden Corey wakes up and he sees himself under the covers of his bed with his PJ's on._

"What the hell is going on here?" says Corey looking around the room not aware of what has happened since he was sleep.

_Corey turns to his left to see someone sleeping next to him_

"Hey Lanes did you take off my clothes and how long have I been out" asks Corey who taps who he thinks is Laney on the shoulder.

"Huh? I'm not Lanes Coco?" says the Female who then turns around to Corey

Corey shocked to see that its not his red head Laney but his archrival Carrie laying down next to him and smiling

"Coco you were something else tonight you know that?" says a smiling Carrie

"Wha-wha-wha-what are you talking about?!" says Corey's whose eyes widen and says "And what are you doing in my bed Carrie?!"

"What are you talking about Coco?" asks a confused looking Carrie "Is that how you treat your girlfriend when she comes over your place for a visit?"

Corey's face goes blank when he says "Huh? Girlfriend? Lanes is my girlfriend not you!"

"What are you talking about?" asks a confused Carrie "After what happened at the funhouse two months ago we started going out"

"N-n-no we didn't!" snaps Corey

Carrie shakes her head and says with a lustful smile "Well it doesn't bother me actually. I like it when you play stupid"

Carrie motions to kiss Corey and right when her face covers Corey's face.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" screams Corey who blasts off from his bed.

"Core are you ok?!" asks a worried Laney who rushed into his room so fast a gust of wind entered with her

"Huh?" says Corey who is looking around his room and looks at Laney and says "How long have I been up in my room Lanes?"

"Only for about 10 minutes whats wrong we heard you screaming downstairs" asks Laney who walks over to Corey who looks like he seen a ghost

"I accidently fell asleep and had a horrible nightmare" answers a frightened Corey

"What was it about?" asks Laney

Corey stares at Laney for about 10 seconds and then says "I'd rather not say"

"Ok but if you ever wanna talk about it I'm here for ya" says a smiling Laney

"I know" smiles Corey who then thinks to himself *I don't think you would wanna talk about that Lanes*

"So Core what was you doing before you fell asleep?" asks a curious Laney

"Um well I was just thinking about some things thats all" says Corey

"Oh...well can you come downstairs the twins are worried" says Laney

"Yeah" replies Corey

Before they go downstairs Laney punches Corey on the arm and says "Don't scare me like that okay"

"Roger that" smiles Corey "Hey wanna spend the night again?"

"I can't Core you know we start school tomorrow?" says Laney

"Oh yeah I forgot about that" says Corey "But that makes it all the more reason to then"

"I'll see about it Core but don't get your hopes up" says Laney "Now come on lets go down stairs"

"Ok" says Corey

_Laney and Corey go downstairs where the twins are waiting to hear what happened_

"So whats up with you Corey?" asks a concerned Kin

"Yeah you screamed so loud I had to take another pain killer" says Kon

"Oh I accidentally fell asleep and had a nightmare" answers Corey

"Oh do tell" says the twins

"Naw I'd rather not talk about it" says Corey

"Was it that bad Corey?" asks Kin

"Bad doesn't even compare dude" replies Corey "Anyways are you feeling better Kon?"

"Yeah I'm way better than when I came to" answers a smiling Kon "Hey guys what you wanna do now?"

"Well you guys wanna practice a little bit?" asks Corey

"Sure!" says the gang

"We do need to stay a step ahead of those damn Newmans" says Laney

"Yeah got that right" says Corey who then thinks to himself *What are they doing I wonder*

**WICKED NEWMANS TRANSITION!**

_The Newmans are at Carrie's house. In Carrie's room the twins are on the floor playing cards while Carrie was laying on her bed and Lenny was on the floor writing something on his notepad._

"So whats on the agenda Carrie?" asks Kim sitting on the floor and playing cards

"Well school starts tomorrow so before we get cramped with homework how about we practice a bit" says Carrie sitting on the sofa

"Sure lets go!" says an excited Konnie

_The twins head to the garage and Carrie was about to follow until she sees Lenny still on the ground writing on his notepad._

"Um Lenny we're about to practice" says Carrie

"Whatever" says a depressed looking Lenny still writing on his notepad as he gets up

"Whats your deal Lenny?" asks a concerned Carrie

"Nothing!" says Lenny gripping hard on his notepad

Carrie motions towards Lenny's notepad and says "Gimme that!"

"Get your hands off!" snaps Lenny who pulls his notepad away from Carrie

"Whoa! .Sensitive!" says Carrie "I just wanted to to see what you was writing"

"Its lyrics to a new song I thought of" answers Lenny "I just finished it"

"Can I see?" asks Carrie

"Ok" says Lenny who gives Carrie his notepad "But don't laugh if you think its funny please"

Carrie reads the lyrics and makes a big smile and says "Lenny you are a damn genius!"

"R-Really?" asks a happy looking Lenny

"Yeah this will be good for our next- whoa!" says Carrie who trips and falls on Lenny and once they fall to the ground they accidentally kiss

Carrie instantly jumps up and blushes when she says "Sorry! I wasn't trying to-"

"I-I-I-I know it was all an accident" says a blushing Lenny who finishes Carrie's sentence "C-come on lets go to the others"

_Carrie nods and starts walking with Lenny_

_Carrie and Lenny finally gets to Carrie's garage where the twins are ready to go._

"Hey what was taking you guys?" asks Kim

"Yeah was you guys making out or something?" jokes Konnie

"No!" denys a blushing Carrie and Lenny

"I was just showing Carrie some lyrics" says Lenny

"Yeah" replies Carrie

"Ok well lets go practice" says Kim "We need to be a step ahead of Grojband"

"Ok" says Carrie who then thinks to herself *I wonder what Riffin is up to now*

**BACK TO GROJBAND TRANSITION!**

_4 hours has now passed and Grojband has just finished practicing._

"Nice practice guys" says a satisfied Corey

"Well we got 3 hours before are parents start calling us to come home" says Kin

"So what you guys want to do before then?" asks Kon

"Hmmm I don't know what to do" says a pondering Corey

"Hey how about we go order a horror movie" says Laney

"Yeah thats a good idea!" says Kin

"So what movie are thinking of getting?" asks Corey

"I was thinking of getting "Murder School 2: Trevors Return" " smiles Laney

"Awesome!" says a happy Corey "I never saw the sequel"

"Me neither I heard it was good though" says Kon

"I heard the sequel beats the original" says Kin

"Ok now that we got that settled I'll go to the movie store to get it" says Laney

"Lemme come with you" says Corey

"Ok come on then" says Laney heading outside the garage door

"Alright" says Corey who follows Laney

"Don't fool around now kids" jokes Kin trying to mimic a female voice

"We won't mom!" laughs Corey as he and Laney leave

**TO THE MOVIE STORE TRANSITION!**

_Corey and Laney arrive to the Movie store named Brickbuster **[1]**  They enter the store where Laney bumps into a familiar face._

"Dominic?!" asks Laney

"Hey Laney" says the muscular teen "How you doing?"

"I'm good" smiles Laney

"Uh….who is this Lanes?" asks Corey

"Oh this is Dominic" says Laney "He's a good friend of mine. Without him you and me would probably still be in bad terms"

"Aww it was nothing" says Dominic rubbing the back of his head

"Really?! thanks dude I really am grateful" says Corey

"No problem" says Dominic

"Oh but can you keep our relationship secret?" asks Corey

"And why?" asks a confused Dominic

"Well we want to come out with it on our own" says Laney

"Ok then my lips are sealed" says Dominic doing a zipped lip gesture

"So Dominic what are you doing here?" asks Laney

"I'm coming to get a movie" answers Dominic

"Whats movie are you getting?" asks Corey

"Murder School 2: Trevors Return" replies Dominic

"Um sorry to break it to ya but we're getting that movie" smiles Corey

"Not if I got anything to say about it" says Dominic with a mischievous smile

"Wanna race for it?" says Corey with the same smile

"Um Core… Dom" says Laney

"Sure first one to the movie gets it" says Dominic "Laney you can sound us off"

"Ugh...whatever" says Laney "On your mark...get set…..GO!"

_Corey and Dominic blast off through the movie store to get the movie. Corey and Dominic are neck and neck. Then suddenly Dominic trips over himself._

"OH CRAP!" yells Dominic falling

"See ya later Dumb-minic" teases Corey who has the movie now in his sights until someone unexpected gets in his way. He couldn't stop running and he runs into the person"

"Owww!" groans Corey "I'm so sorry I didn't mean to-"

_Corey looks to see the person he bumps into and is shocked to see its a girl that he isn't fond of_

"What the hell are you doing here?!" snaps Corey and the Girl


	14. It Doesn't Bother Me Actually

_Corey arrives back home with a waiting Laney at the door._

"So how was your little trip?" asks Laney

"It was cool I made a new friend" smiles Corey "She seems nice"

"She?" asks Laney

"Yeah her name is Brianna" says Corey "I bumped into her singing when I was coming home. She moved to Peaceville about five months ago so shes technically still the new girl"

"Cool I guess" smiles Laney "Well come on in Kon has been waiting for a painkiller and his complaining is driving me nuts"

_Corey enters the house and follows Laney to the living room so Kon can get a pain killer._

"Here you go Kon" says Corey who gives Kon a pain killer

"Thanks man" says Kon who takes one of the pain killers

"No problem Kon" says Corey "Thats what friends are for. Anyways guys I'm gonna head in my room for a minute"

"Ok" says the gang

With that Corey goes up to his room. Corey sits down on the edge of his bed and says to himself "There's a thin line between love and hate huh? Well that sucks!" and after that he falls back on his bed and accidently dozes off to sleep

_All of a sudden Corey wakes up and he sees himself under the covers of his bed with his PJ's on._

"What the hell is going on here?" says Corey looking around the room not aware of what has happened since he was sleep.

_Corey turns to his left to see someone sleeping next to him_

"Hey Lanes did you take off my clothes and how long have I been out" asks Corey who taps who he thinks is Laney on the shoulder.

"Huh? I'm not Lanes Coco?" says the Female who then turns around to Corey

Corey shocked to see that its not his red head Laney but his archrival Carrie laying down next to him and smiling

"Coco you were something else tonight you know that?" says a smiling Carrie

"Wha-wha-wha-what are you talking about?!" says Corey's whose eyes widen and says "And what are you doing in my bed Carrie?!"

"What are you talking about Coco?" asks a confused looking Carrie "Is that how you treat your girlfriend when she comes over your place for a visit?"

Corey's face goes blank when he says "Huh? Girlfriend? Lanes is my girlfriend not you!"

"What are you talking about?" asks a confused Carrie "After what happened at the funhouse two months ago we started going out"

"N-n-no we didn't!" snaps Corey

Carrie shakes her head and says with a lustful smile "Well it doesn't bother me actually. I like it when you play stupid"

Carrie motions to kiss Corey and right when her face covers Corey's face.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" screams Corey who blasts off from his bed.

"Core are you ok?!" asks a worried Laney who rushed into his room so fast a gust of wind entered with her

"Huh?" says Corey who is looking around his room and looks at Laney and says "How long have I been up in my room Lanes?"

"Only for about 10 minutes whats wrong we heard you screaming downstairs" asks Laney who walks over to Corey who looks like he seen a ghost

"I accidently fell asleep and had a horrible nightmare" answers a frightened Corey

"What was it about?" asks Laney

Corey stares at Laney for about 10 seconds and then says "I'd rather not say"

"Ok but if you ever wanna talk about it I'm here for ya" says a smiling Laney

"I know" smiles Corey who then thinks to himself *I don't think you would wanna talk about that Lanes*

"So Core what was you doing before you fell asleep?" asks a curious Laney

"Um well I was just thinking about some things thats all" says Corey

"Oh...well can you come downstairs the twins are worried" says Laney

"Yeah" replies Corey

Before they go downstairs Laney punches Corey on the arm and says "Don't scare me like that okay"

"Roger that" smiles Corey "Hey wanna spend the night again?"

"I can't Core you know we start school tomorrow?" says Laney

"Oh yeah I forgot about that" says Corey "But that makes it all the more reason to then"

"I'll see about it Core but don't get your hopes up" says Laney "Now come on lets go down stairs"

"Ok" says Corey

_Laney and Corey go downstairs where the twins are waiting to hear what happened_

"So whats up with you Corey?" asks a concerned Kin

"Yeah you screamed so loud I had to take another pain killer" says Kon

"Oh I accidentally fell asleep and had a nightmare" answers Corey

"Oh do tell" says the twins

"Naw I'd rather not talk about it" says Corey

"Was it that bad Corey?" asks Kin

"Bad doesn't even compare dude" replies Corey "Anyways are you feeling better Kon?"

"Yeah I'm way better than when I came to" answers a smiling Kon "Hey guys what you wanna do now?"

"Well you guys wanna practice a little bit?" asks Corey

"Sure!" says the gang

"We do need to stay a step ahead of those damn Newmans" says Laney

"Yeah got that right" says Corey who then thinks to himself *What are they doing I wonder*

**WICKED NEWMANS TRANSITION!**

_The Newmans are at Carrie's house. In Carrie's room the twins are on the floor playing cards while Carrie was laying on her bed and Lenny was on the floor writing something on his notepad._

"So whats on the agenda Carrie?" asks Kim sitting on the floor and playing cards

"Well school starts tomorrow so before we get cramped with homework how about we practice a bit" says Carrie sitting on the sofa

"Sure lets go!" says an excited Konnie

_The twins head to the garage and Carrie was about to follow until she sees Lenny still on the ground writing on his notepad._

"Um Lenny we're about to practice" says Carrie

"Whatever" says a depressed looking Lenny still writing on his notepad as he gets up

"Whats your deal Lenny?" asks a concerned Carrie

"Nothing!" says Lenny gripping hard on his notepad

Carrie motions towards Lenny's notepad and says "Gimme that!"

"Get your hands off!" snaps Lenny who pulls his notepad away from Carrie

"Whoa! .Sensitive!" says Carrie "I just wanted to to see what you was writing"

"Its lyrics to a new song I thought of" answers Lenny "I just finished it"

"Can I see?" asks Carrie

"Ok" says Lenny who gives Carrie his notepad "But don't laugh if you think its funny please"

Carrie reads the lyrics and makes a big smile and says "Lenny you are a damn genius!"

"R-Really?" asks a happy looking Lenny

"Yeah this will be good for our next- whoa!" says Carrie who trips and falls on Lenny and once they fall to the ground they accidentally kiss

Carrie instantly jumps up and blushes when she says "Sorry! I wasn't trying to-"

"I-I-I-I know it was all an accident" says a blushing Lenny who finishes Carrie's sentence "C-come on lets go to the others"

_Carrie nods and starts walking with Lenny_

_Carrie and Lenny finally gets to Carrie's garage where the twins are ready to go._

"Hey what was taking you guys?" asks Kim

"Yeah was you guys making out or something?" jokes Konnie

"No!" denys a blushing Carrie and Lenny

"I was just showing Carrie some lyrics" says Lenny

"Yeah" replies Carrie

"Ok well lets go practice" says Kim "We need to be a step ahead of Grojband"

"Ok" says Carrie who then thinks to herself *I wonder what Riffin is up to now*

**BACK TO GROJBAND TRANSITION!**

_4 hours has now passed and Grojband has just finished practicing._

"Nice practice guys" says a satisfied Corey

"Well we got 3 hours before are parents start calling us to come home" says Kin

"So what you guys want to do before then?" asks Kon

"Hmmm I don't know what to do" says a pondering Corey

"Hey how about we go order a horror movie" says Laney

"Yeah thats a good idea!" says Kin

"So what movie are thinking of getting?" asks Corey

"I was thinking of getting "Murder School 2: Trevors Return" " smiles Laney

"Awesome!" says a happy Corey "I never saw the sequel"

"Me neither I heard it was good though" says Kon

"I heard the sequel beats the original" says Kin

"Ok now that we got that settled I'll go to the movie store to get it" says Laney

"Lemme come with you" says Corey

"Ok come on then" says Laney heading outside the garage door

"Alright" says Corey who follows Laney

"Don't fool around now kids" jokes Kin trying to mimic a female voice

"We won't mom!" laughs Corey as he and Laney leave

**TO THE MOVIE STORE TRANSITION!**

_Corey and Laney arrive to the Movie store named Brickbuster **[1]**  They enter the store where Laney bumps into a familiar face._

"Dominic?!" asks Laney

"Hey Laney" says the muscular teen "How you doing?"

"I'm good" smiles Laney

"Uh….who is this Lanes?" asks Corey

"Oh this is Dominic" says Laney "He's a good friend of mine. Without him you and me would probably still be in bad terms"

"Aww it was nothing" says Dominic rubbing the back of his head

"Really?! thanks dude I really am grateful" says Corey

"No problem" says Dominic

"Oh but can you keep our relationship secret?" asks Corey

"And why?" asks a confused Dominic

"Well we want to come out with it on our own" says Laney

"Ok then my lips are sealed" says Dominic doing a zipped lip gesture

"So Dominic what are you doing here?" asks Laney

"I'm coming to get a movie" answers Dominic

"Whats movie are you getting?" asks Corey

"Murder School 2: Trevors Return" replies Dominic

"Um sorry to break it to ya but we're getting that movie" smiles Corey

"Not if I got anything to say about it" says Dominic with a mischievous smile

"Wanna race for it?" says Corey with the same smile

"Um Core… Dom" says Laney

"Sure first one to the movie gets it" says Dominic "Laney you can sound us off"

"Ugh...whatever" says Laney "On your mark...get set…..GO!"

_Corey and Dominic blast off through the movie store to get the movie. Corey and Dominic are neck and neck. Then suddenly Dominic trips over himself._

"OH CRAP!" yells Dominic falling

"See ya later Dumb-minic" teases Corey who has the movie now in his sights until someone unexpected gets in his way. He couldn't stop running and he runs into the person"

"Owww!" groans Corey "I'm so sorry I didn't mean to-"

_Corey looks to see the person he bumps into and is shocked to see its a girl that he isn't fond of_

"What the hell are you doing here?!" snaps Corey and the Girl

**A/N: Who is that girl? Is it Carrie or is it someone from his past? Well we'll find out next chapter. Also whats gonna happen with Carrie and Lenny now throughout the story? Well anyways thanks for reading and please review. Until next time peace.**

**[1]- parody of blockbuster**


	15. Classmate

"Owww!" groans Corey "I'm so sorry I didn't mean to-"

_Corey looks to see the person he bumps into and is shocked to see its a girl that he isn't fond of_

"What the hell are you doing here?!" snaps Corey and the Girl

Corey stares at the same girl who he bumped into at the amusement and says "I thought I wouldn't see you again...um"

"its Toni you asshole!" snaps the girl

"Ok Toni sorry for bumping into you…again" says Corey "I was just in a hurry to get my movie"

"Like I give a fuck what you was doing ass wipe" growls Toni

"Why are you so mean?" asks a annoyed Corey

"Because I feel like being mean got a problem with it?!" asks Toni

"Yeah but you are the least of my worries" says Corey who then gets up and goes and retrieves the movie

"Hey! Where the fuck you think you're going with that video?!" asks Toni

"I'm going to rent it" says Corey

"Oh no you're not!" snaps Toni "I'm gonna rent it"

_Suddenly a boy comes rushing in to the scene. He looks to be a tad older than Toni probably by a month or two. He has hazel eyes with strawberry blond colored hair. its a normal hairstyle well except for one piece that is gelled to make a point. He has a average build. The boy is wearing a graphic t with some jeans and Jordans. He is wearing a shark tooth necklace and 4 wristband with 2 on each wrist. He also has a long scar on his left arm and what looks like a vampire bite on his right wrist but its covered by his wristbands._

"Toni calm down" says the boy holding Toni back

"Brade let me go!" says Toni

_Dominic finally catches up to Corey with Laney alongside him and spots the current situation_

"Hey Corey whats going on?" asks a concerned Dominic

"Yeah and why is that girl yelling?" asks Laney

"Well I just bumped into an acquaintance that I really didn't want to bump into" says Corey

"Yeah and now Imma do what I should've done when I ran into you at the amusement park" snaps Toni "And thats kicking your ass"

Laney's eyes turn into fireballs and gets in front of Corey and says with a evil smile while cracking her knuckles "I like to see you try it bitch"

A trembling Dominic who is holding onto an also trembling Corey says "Dude I'm scared"

Corey looks at Dominic and says "You're not the only one man"

"Wait!" pleads Brady "Look I'm sorry for all this but can we just solve this without violence please?"

Laney loses the fireballs in her eyes and says "Sure as long as your girlfriend there is cool with it"

"G-G-G-Girlfriend?!" exclaims Toni and Brady

"No no no no no me and Brady are just good friends" says a slightly blushing Toni

"Yeah we're just good friends" says Brady

"Whatever" says Laney

"So um are we good now?" asks Corey who stops trembling and holding on to Dominic

"Yeah we're good" says Brady with a smile "Sorry for all that"

"You're good" says Corey "It wasn't your fault"

"Yeah it was yours" says Toni

"Calm down Toni" says Brady

"But he took the movie" whines Toni

"Forget about it we'll get it next time" says Brady "There are other movies"

"Whatever" growls Toni who then walks away

Brady sighs and then follows Toni

"Brady I'll pray for you dude" says Corey

"Thanks man" says Brady as he continues to follow Toni

"Well with all that over with its time to rent this movie" says Corey

"Aww man and I really wanted it too" pouts Dominic

"How about you come with us to look at it" says Laney

"Really can I?" asks Dominic

"Sure the more the merrier" smiles Corey

_With that Corey rents the movie and the trio heads to his house_

**WALKING BACK HOME TRANSITION!**

Corey, laney, and Dominic are a block away from Corey's house.

"So Dominic quick question where do you live?" asks Corey

"Oh I live around 35th Peace Drive" answer Dominic

"Oh" says Corey "Thats

At that moment a loud bang noise is heard

"What the hell was that?!" says the trio in unison

_All of a sudden they see someone drop from a nearby building. It comes out to be a boy that looks to be Corey's age. The boy has blue eyes and blue hair that is spiked horizontally on the back and hawk like on the nose which is covered by a black hat with a thunderbolt on it. He has a skinny but athletic physique. He' is wearing a black shirt with a skull on it with black sweatpants and black and white converses. He also has a Airsoft AK-47 on his back and a bear claw scar on his face. The boy turns around and sees the trio looking at him._

"Oh Shit!" exclaims the boy who then runs away

"Hey wait!" says Corey who tries to go after the boy

The boy then flips onto a black and red motorcycle

"See ya" says the boy who gives Corey the two finger salute before revving the motorcycle and dashing off.

"Who the fuck was that?" says Corey

Laney and Dominic catches up to Corey

"Core what happened?" asks Laney

"I tried catching up to him but he was too fast for me" says Corey

"Hey guys" says Dominic looking off somewhere and pointing

"Dom whats wrong man?" asks Laney

"Look" says Dominic pointing at a nearby house

_There was someone standing on the roof of a nearby house. The person jumped off the roof and landed 10 yards away from the trio. The trio couldn't see the person's person was wearing a Yellow hoodie with his hood up and they also was wearing black sweatpants and what looks to be Jordans. The person was rather short around 5'4 or person had a sword in their hand._

"If I was you guys I would go home now" says the person who turns out to be a boy who points his sword towards the trio.

_Without saying a word the trio nodded their heads and fled from the scene._

**RUNNING BACK HOME TRANSITION!**

_The trio arrive to the front of Corey's house gasping for air._

"Whooo" says a exhausted Corey "Now that was tiring"

"You said it" says Laney and Dominic

"Ok we keep what we saw secret k" says Corey

"K" says Laney and Dominic

"Alright lets go in" says Corey

_The trio walks in the house and go to the living room to meet up with Kin and Kon_

"We're back guys" says Laney "Ready to see the movie"

"Totally!" says a happy Kon

"Hey who is this?" asks Kin who is looking at Dominic

"Oh he's a friend" says Corey "He wanted to see the movie so I said he can look at it with us"

"Sup names Dominic" says Dominic

"Oh ok cool " says Kin "Oh and before I forget Corey Trina just came home a little while ago"

"Oh ok" says Corey

"Who is Trina?" asks Dominic

"Shes Core's older sister" answers Laney

"Oh so shes around my age then I guess" says Dominic

"Yep" says Laney

"Well now that we got all that out of the way guys its movie time!" says a excited Corey

**MOVIE TIME TRANSITION!**

_The movie just ended and everyone was behind the couch shaking in terror at the ending of the film_

"Now I don't feel like going to school after looking at this" says a shaking Kin

"Me too" says Kon

"That movie was too good" says Dominic

"You got that right" agrees Corey "Why did he have to throw Kevin into the wood chipper?!"

"Please don't bring that up!" pleads Laney "I'm trying to get that out of my head!"

_After a few minutes everyone was back to normal and Kin's phone started to ring_

"Hello?" says Kin answering the phone

"Kin its time for you and Kon to come home" says a woman on the other end

"Ok mom" says Kin who starts walking to the front door "Come on Kon we gotta go"

"Ok see ya guys" says Kon as he follows Kin and leaves the house

"See ya" says Corey, Laney, and Dominic

"Well I should be heading home too" says Dominic

"Be careful dude" says Corey

"I know" replies Dominic who then heads towards the front door "Later"

_And with that its just Corey and Laney alone together_

"So….whats next?" asks Corey

"Well I'm about to take a shower" smiles Laney

"Huh?" says a dumbfounded Corey "But you don't have no spare clothes"

"Yes I do" says Laney "I was able to get Allie to go to my place and bring my stuff to your house"

"When did you have time to contact her?" asks curious Corey

"When you and Dominic was racing for the movie" says Laney

"But the race didn't last long though" says Corey

"I work fast when I want to" says Laney "Anyways I'm off to take a shower"

"Ok" says Corey

**SHOWER TIME TRANSITION!**

_Laney is now getting out of the shower and has her towel wrapped around her and she hears a knock on the door._

"Who is it?" asks Laney

"Your secret admirer" jokes Corey on the other side of the door "You done yet I gotta take my shower"

"Oh really?" smiles Laney who then opens the door to see her boyfriend "Its all yours"

"Oh….you shouldn't have" says a mesmerized Corey

"Well I'm gonna be in the room so if you need me I'll be there" says Laney who leaves the bathroom

"K" says Corey who then goes to take his shower

_15 minutes have passed and Corey is now in the room in bed with Laney cuddled up and looking at tv_

"Hey Core" says Laney "Think we'll be in the same classes like we was in middle school"

"I hope so" smiles Corey "School would be less boring that way"

"Yeah you're right about that" says Laney who kisses Corey and gets the tv remote and turns off the tv

_Its now Monday morning and Grojband is at the entrance of the school_

"Well here we are gang" smiles Kin

"Our high school lives start today" says Corey "Alright Gang lets move out and get our class schedules"

_Grojband then retrieves their schedules and they were not too happy_

"Aww man" says Laney "We don't have the same classes guys"

"Yes we do Lanes" says Corey "At least we all have sixth period together and look you and me have last period together so its not that bad"

"True" says Laney

"Well me and Kon have first, second, and third period together" says Kin

"Ok guys now that we know our schedules we'll meet up at the cafeteria at lunch and talk about what we'll do after school"

"Roger!" says the gang

At that moment the gang hears someone says "Wassup guys!"

_The gang turn around to see Dominic running towards the gang but then accidentally trips himself and rolls over to them_

"Ooooo" says Grojband cringing in pain from Dominic's spill

Corey helps Dominic up and says "I didn't know you go here"

"You never asked" smiles Dominic "Anyways when I saw you guys I had to come over and say wassup"

"Well its good to see a another friend is here" says Laney

"Yeah I know" agrees Dominic "Well it was good seeing you guys I gotta hurry up to class"

"Ok see ya" says the gang

"Well guys its time for us to go to our homeroom" says Corey

"Alright then guys good luck" says Kon

"Same to you" says Laney

_With that the band go their separate ways to go to class._

**TO COREY'S CLASS TRANSITION!**

_Corey is first to enter his class and sits in the middle row of the room_

"Well looks like I'm the first one here" says Corey who then decides to take a quick nap

_then suddenly Corey hears the door of the classroom open and he sees unexpected happen. Carrie Beff enters the classroom._

"Oh lookie here" says a now happy Carrie "Hey there classmate"

"Oh looks like I'm having another nightmare" says a denying Corey "I'll wake up in a few and she we be all gone"

Carrie smiles and walks towards Corey and says "Then if this isn't real then you wouldn't mind if I do this"

_At that point Carrie motions her face to Corey's_

"Oh hell no!" snaps Corey who finally comes back to reality "You're actually here!"

"Yep and I will be here for the rest of the school year classmate" smiles Carrie

**A/N: Why? Why?! Why does it have to be like this?! I kinda feel bad for Corey. I wonder whats gonna happen next? Also the last two OCs have made their appearance and also just to let you know I made two OCs that was already set to appear in the story and the first one just made their appearance. Anyways thanks for reading and please review and until next time peace!**


	16. Hastur The Unspeakable

"Oh hell no!" snaps Corey who finally comes back to reality "You're actually here!"

"Yep and I will be here for the rest of the school year classmate" smiles Carrie

"I don't see why you're so happy" says Corey "You gets no love from me"

"Oh really?" asks Carrie with a seductive smile

"Yep" answers Corey

"Well I guess we gotta change that then" smiles Carrie

"No we don't I like it just how its" retorts Corey

The door opens again and two familiar faces enter

"Why the fuck are you in my class room" says Toni who face palms herself

"Hey Corey" says Brady

"Hey Brady" smiles Corey who then frowns and says "Hey Toni"

"Fuck you" growls Toni

"Sorry I don't like you like that" jokes Corey

_Brady laughs and Toni stares daggers at him which makes him turn around and try to hold in the laughs._

"Whatever" says Toni who then walks to the left side of the classroom to sit at a table that is next to the window.

"Hey Corey good one man" smiles Brady who then follows Toni

Carrie now somewhat mad for being ignored says "Um hello"

"Oh I forgot you was here" smiles Corey "Goes to show that you're a non-factor to me"

"Hmmm ok playing hard to get huh?" smiles Carrie

_At that exact moment the door opens and other students come into the classroom. Some of the students already knew each other so they sat down to their friends. Sooner than later the teacher also came in the then sits down next to Corey which makes him annoyed_

"Do you have someone else to bug with?" asks Corey

"Nope just you" says Carrie

"Alright class" says the teacher "Hello and welcome to Peaceville high my name is and I will be your first period teacher for your freshman year. I teach social studies and I-

_The door opens and a student enters. The boy appears to be caucasian and he is wearing a black zip up hoodie with his hood pulled up. Underneath the hoodie is what looks to be a black baggy short sleeved tee alongside that he is wearing black baggy jeans and black sneakers. From his appearance he seems to have a lean yet fairly muscular and athletic physique. He has pearl black hair which is short and shaggy with red eyes. Also on the side of his neck is the word "WHY?" tattooed on it._

"Hello" says the boy in a depressed manner

"Hello there and who are you?" asks

"I'm Sam….Sam Gavlee" says the boy "This is my first period class"

"Oh welcome" smiles "Well just stay standing for now"

"And why is that?" asks a curious Sam

"Because I will be assigning seats now" smiles

"UGHH!" groans the class

"Now now I don't wanna hear it" says "Just get up and get to the front of the classroom so I can seat you"

 _All the students get up and heads to the front. One by one the students are placed in their seats according to . Then Corey hears his name called_.

"Ok Riffin you will sit there" says pointing to where Corey was already sitting at before getting up

_Corey then walks to his assigned seat and sits down_

"Ok now and Beff you will sit next to Riffin" says

Once Corey hears those words with a face of pure shock he thinks to himself *You gotta be fucking kidding me?!*

Carrie then walks and sits next to a still horrified Corey

"Wassup names Carrie" jokes Carrie

"Leave me alone please" says Corey

_then puts Toni and Brady back to the desks they were already sitting at and then finishes assigning seats when he sends Sam to the desk in the back._

"Ok now class now we will be start with introductions I will point you out and you introduce yourselves ok" says

"Ok" agrees the class

"Hmmm I wonder how everyone is doing" says Corey under his breath

**TO TWINS CLASS TRANSITION!**

_The twins are in 's Science class. Kon is was assigned a table in the back in the back of the class and he was dead sleep. While Kin on the other hand was in the front of the class and was having trouble concentrating because he was too busy trying to keep his cool because he was sitting between his crush Kim and his classmate Brianna Allison._

**TO LANEY'S CLASS TRANSITION!**

In Laney's classroom there is already controversy and its just the first day of school. And Laney is in on it.

"You know what I don't like already!" says a girl who points at Laney

The girl has white skin and short red and blue hair which is similar to Laney's but its naturally curly. The girl has a skinny physique and with red eyes like a vampire which is complemented with black eyeliner black mascara. She is wearing a leather jacket with a blue rock and roll tee underneath it with black super skinny jeans and combat boot which are similar to Laney's. She is also wearing a hit girl necklace and a heart ankle bracelet.

"Like I said I was sorry!" says Laney who gets in the girls face "And for your information I'm not too fond of you either!"

"You wanna take this outside bitch?!" snaps the girl

"Glady" smiles Laney with fireballs for eyes

The teacher who is a woman in her mid twenties was too afraid of stopping the two.

"Um Celicia….Laney" says the teacher "Can...you...please stop this"

The girls turn to look at the teacher and says "Huh?!"

_The teacher then cowers under her desk. But then the classroom door opens and a student enters with a gust of wind entering with student looks to be in their early teens. The student short around 5'4 and is wearing a yellow hoodie with the hood up with black sweatpants and Jordans. The person's face cannot be seen through the Hoodie. A sword is strapped around their back._

"Hello" says The hooded boy "Sorry for being late to class. My name is Ikeem its nice to meet you"

"OH NO!" says a Celicia "Why is he here?!"

"Y-Y-You know him?!" asks a trembling Laney

"He was in my middle school" says Celicia "Him and his older sister are famous at our school. He's a highly skilled fighter and swordsman. One time he was jumped by twenty delinquents and he beat them all in just one minute. Also rumor has it he is a part time Assassin."

At that moment Laney gulps at Celicia's last sentence and says "Really?"

"Yeah" answers Celicia "He never really talks to people and no one has seen that hoodie down nor his face. Because of that we gave him the name Hastur the Unspeakable **[1]** "

Ikeem looks out to the class and spots Celicia and Laney and he walks towards them

"Hey there Celicia" says Ikeem who then looks at Laney and says "Hey there redhead didn't think I would see you so soon"

A scared Laney thinks to herself *I have to warn Core!*

**MEANWHILE!**

_Back in 's class the class is about to start their introduction until the door opens and a student walks comes out to be a boy that looks to be Corey's age. The boy has blue eyes and blue hair that is spiked horizontally on the back and hawk like on the nose which is covered by a black hat with a thunderbolt on it. He has a skinny but athletic physique. He' is wearing a black shirt with a skull on it with black sweatpants and black and white converses. He also has a Airsoft AK-47 on his back and a bear claw scar on his face. At that time Corey had his head down so he doesn't see the boy._

"Sorry I'm late I overslept" says the boy with zero enthusiasm when he walks in

"What is your name young man?" asks

"Dan" says the boy "But everyone calls me "Blaze"

"Well Dan you can sit over at that seat in front of Corey" says "Corey stand up real quick"

When Corey stands up he sees Dan and they yelled in unison "YOU!"

**A/N: Uh Oh unlikely encounters! Who would've thought it! Thanks for reading and please review. Until next time peace!**

**[1]- A deity in H.P lovecraft's novels. Its true form is unknown, but usually manifests either as a polypous, ravenous floating mass endowed with tentacles, drills and suckers or, more frequently, as the _King in Yellow_ , a humanoid being wearing tattered, yellow clothes and a mask hiding the face. I have Hastur's human form as my profile pic**

 


	17. Awesome!

"Well Dan you can sit over at that seat in front of Corey" says "Corey stand up real quick"

When Corey stands up he sees Dan and they yelled in unison "YOU!"

_The class looks at Dan and Corey unaware of how they know each other_

"Umm...do you know each other?" asks Mr. Rock

"Yeah" says Corey who then sits back down

"Sort of" added Dan who then walks to his seat and sits down

"Well that was awkward" says Mr. Rock "Anyways its introduction time"

With the introductions starting Corey was sitting down and was thinking to himself *I gotta let Lanes and Dom know asap*

**TO LANEY'S CLASS TRANSITION!**

_Back in Laney's class she and Celicia is approached by the hooded boy known as "Hastur The Unspeakable"_

"Sorry but are you scared of me?" asks Ikeem who tilts his head in confusion

_All Laney and Celicia does is stare at him. He then walks towards Laney which makes her flinch_

"Well whatever" shrugs Ikeem who then walks to his seat but before that when he walks past Laney he mutters "Oh and don't worry I'm not going to hurt you guys"

_With that Laney turns to look at him as he sits down on his seat. After that Laney and Celicia look at each other and sit back down. Laney then whips her cell phone out and starts to text Corey and Dominic_

**BACK TO COREY TRANSITION!**

_In class the students are doing their introductions and Toni is picked to introduce herself_

"Look here now my name is Toni" says the grumpy Toni "I don't really like anything and I hate a lot of things."

_With that she sits down and Brady is then picked to introduce himself._

"Hello everyone glad to meet you all" says Brady "My name is Brady I like to chill with friends and live life.

_Brady then sits down and then Sam is picked_

"My name is Sam" says the depressing Sam "I like what I like and I hate what I hate"

_Sam quickly sits down and Dan stands up to do his_

"Wassup my name is Dan but everyone calls me Blaze" says Dan with no enthusiasm "I like Tacos, non-alcoholic beer, rock and roll, seafood, computers, guitars, and other shit. I hate salad, rules, seagulls, and last but not least school"

_After that Dan sits down and Corey is pointed to stand up_

"Hey everyone my name is Corey" smiles Corey "I like to rock out with my band, chill with my friends, and live life to the fullest. I hate the Newmans, sometimes my sister Trina, and Carrie Beff who is right now sitting next to me"

_After that Corey sits down and Carrie does her introduction. Instead of listening to Carrie's introduction Corey feels his phone vibrate. So he checks to see what's going and he sees its a text from Laney._

The text says "The hooded guy from last night is in my class Core!". With that Corey said to himself *Oh no*

**Meanwhile**

_Dominic is in his classroom where he is sitting next to a pretty curvy ebony skinned girl. The girl is wearing a purple hoodie with her hood down, Long black sweatpants, and Nikes. She has long black hair with purple streaks in it which is complemented with her purple eyes._

"So whats your name big boy?" smiles the girl

"Dominic and whats yours?" smiles Dominic

"Angelique" says the girl

"So Angelique are you new here I never seen you around here?" asks Dominic

"Nope" answers Angelique "I've been here since freshman year. You just must've never saw me"

"Oh" says Dominic "Well you wanna get to know each other?"

"I thought you would never ask" smiles Angelique

_All of a sudden an eraser is thrown between the two teens. The two teens look on and see their teacher who is an woman in her mid 40's and who has a frowned expression on her face._

"You two over there! Stop talking!: snaps the teacher

The two lower their heads in cowardice and say "Sorry "

"Don't be Sorry be careful" says who then goes back to her lesson

_At that moment Dominic and Angelique her a vibrating noise and they check their phones to see if they got a message._

Dominic saw that he has just received from Laney and he went to read it. His face went blank when he saw the message said "The hooded dude from last night is in my Class!"

"Oh shit" mumbles the shocked Dominic

"Huh? Whats wrong Dominic?" asks Angelique

"Um nothing" smiles a lying Dominic "I just remembered I forgot to do something at my place thats all. Are you good?"

"Oh I'm good" smiles Angelique "My little brother just text me saying he saw one of his friends at school and that he wants me to meet them and all. And how I just met my future husband"

"Oh awesome!" smiles a blushing Dominic who then says to himself *I need to find Corey and Laney after class quick*

**Back to Corey Transition!**

_The Class is being assigned an assignment by Mr. Rock._

"Ok now class I'm about to pair you up to do an assignment" says Mr. Rock

_starts pairing students up one by one. He then pairs Carrie up with Sam, which makes Carrie upset._

"Why do I gotta pair up with all dark and lonely" whines Carrie who rises from her seat

"Hey you ain't no prize yourself" retorts Sam "I'd rather work alone you would only slow me down"

"Look you two will work together or can get a F for your first grade its your choice" says Mr. Rock

"Ok" sighs the Carrie and Sam

"Ok and finally Corey and Dan" says Mr. Rock

Dan who is seating in front of Corey turns to look at Corey and smiles when he says "What up partner?"

"Ok now this is an easy assignment" says Mr. Rock "All you have to do is talk with your partner and see if you guys have anything in common. You will make a venn diagram and list what you two share in common what you two don't ok"

"Um what are we getting out of this?" asks Toni raising her hand

"Well it will help me be able to know which students to pair up with when it comes to group assignments" smiles Mr. Rock

"Then why have us do the introduction then?" asks Sam "Doesn't that help you know how to pair us?"

"Kinda but that was just to see what kind of attitude you guys have" says "Anyways I don't feel like doing work today so just do it will ya"

"Ok don't gotta tell us twice" says Corey

_With that the pairs sit next to each other and start their assignment. Dan sits in Carries now empty seat and starts talking._

"So got any questions?" asks Dan

"Yeah Blaze was it?" asks Corey

"Yeah" says Dan

"What was you doing out there last night?" asks Corey

"Wow and I thought I was gonna be asked my favorite color or something" chuckles Dan

"I'm serious man" says Corey

"Well I was just playing a game of tag thats all" says Dan

"Really you actually think I'm gonna believe that?" asks Corey

"Yeah" says Dan "I just tagged my friend and I was running away from him.I believe you and your friends met him while I left"

_Corey's eyes widen as he connects the dots._

"You mean that yellow hoodie dude was-" says Corey

"Yep" says Dan who finishes Corey sentence "We was playing tag and he got pissed when I tagged him"

"Oh well why did you run away when you saw us?" asks Corey

"I didn't want him to tag me back" says Dan

"Oh well sorry then" says Corey

"You're good dude" says Dan

"But your friend is he cool" asks Corey

"Yeah he's cool most of the time" says Dan "But sometimes he can too feminine at times"

"Why you say that?" asks a chuckling Corey

"You don't wanna know" smiles Dan

"Ok whatever you say" says Corey

"So well looks like it my turn to ask questions" says Dan "So what type of your music does you and your band play?"

"Rock music of course" smiles Corey

"Sweet me and my band does too" smiles Dan

"You have a band?!" asks Corey

"Yeah our name is Thundervolt" answers Dan

"Our band name is Grojband" says Corey

"Cool well looks like we got something in common" says Dan

"Well my turn" says Corey

_Minutes pass and Corey and Dan asks question after question and they find out that they have a lot in common._

"You know what Blaze?" says Corey "You're a pretty cool dude man"

"Likewise Corey" says Dan

_While Dan and Corey was becoming good friends. Laney was in a crazy predicament. She and the hooded boy had to carry some paperwork to the office for ._

"How did I get in this shit" mumbles Laney walking with a huge stack of paperwork

"Wow am I that frightening to be around?" says Ikeem putting his down in disappointment

"Lemme see...yes" says a blunt Laney "You look too intimidating"

"Well I can't help it" says Ikeem "I'm a shy around people but when I have my hood on I feel more relieved. Anyways I'm sorta cursed"

"Huh?" says a dumbfounded Laney "What do you mean?"

"You don't wanna know" says Ikeem "Lets just keep going"

_Laney and Ikeem finally finish their little delivery and are heading back to class_

"Hey Ikeem" says Laney

"Yeah" says Ikeem

"I wanted to ask you this earlier but what were you doing last night" asks Laney

"Oh a friend of mine pissed me off so I was looking for him" says Ikeem

"Oh then why did you approach us like you did?" asks Laney

"Well I didnt want innocent people involved so I just wanted to scare you gus away thats all" answers Ikeem

"Oh ok" says Laney "Oh and also whats this about you and your older sister?" asks Laney

"Well my sister...is kinda of what you would called a temptress of sorts" answers Ikeem "She like me wears a hoodie but hers is purple though. She has long black hair with purple streaks in it and oh yeah she has purple eyes too. And guess what here favorite color is?

"Oh my gosh thats like so hard to answer!" jokes Laney in a girly girl manner "Is it like purple?"

"Like yeah!" jokes Ikeem in a girly manner

_The two stop and laugh a little bit together before cotinuing to walk back to class_

"Also she can be quite the Succubus" says Ikeem

"Wow" chuckles Laney "Seriously she's that bad?"

"Yes and no" answers Ikeem "She's not as that type of bad as you know sleeping with people. Its just that she tempts alot of guys. Sometimes she gets guys attention and she doesn't even do anything"

"Wow she must be pretty popular" says Laney

"Nope shes not really one of those popularity hungry bitches" rebukes Ikeem

"Oh really?" asks a shocked Laney

"Yep" answers Ikeem "Shes more chill but she isn't afraid to speak her mind"

"Wow I'm shocked" says Laney

"Yeah most people aRE!" says Ikeem who falls down and his hoodie goes down

_Laney gets a good look at Ikeem's face and she is shocked at what she sees_

"Whoa I never knew…" says a surprised Laney

**A/N: Wonder whats got Laney so shoked about? Well thats it for now. Thanks for reading and please review. Until next time peace!**

* * *

**Chapter 18: Eyes**

* * *

**A/N: What up everyone I'm back with another chapter! Hope you enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING! EXCEPT FOR THE OCs NAMED IKEEM AKA HASTUR AND ANGELIQUE**

"I never knew… you was so good looking" says a surprised Laney who looks at the face of "Hastur The Unspeakable"

_He has ebony colored skin with a brush cut and a handsome face that was complemented with hazel eyes._

"Why are you so afraid to show your face?" asks Laney who then sees something freaky

_As soon as she asks her question his right eye color changes from hazel to light green_

"What….the fuck?!" mutters Laney as she sees Ikeem's right eye change

_Ikeem notices Laney's reaction and quickly pulls back up his hood._

"Come on lets get back to class" says Ikeem as he gets up and starts walking back to class

_Laney nods her head and follows him back. They soon head back to class and Laney with a shocked expression on her face sits down and stays that way until the bell rings for 2nd period. As Laney is walking in the hallway out she is then tapped on the shoulder by her classmate Celicia._

"Um what the fuck is wrong with you?" asks a curious Celicia

"I-I-I-I saw his face" says a stammering Laney

"Whose face?" asks Celicia

"I-I-I-I-I-I-I"

Celicia then slaps a stuttering Laney across her face two times and says "Get yourself together girl! and tell me who face you saw and make it quick I gotta hurry to second period!"

"It wa-wa-was Ikeem's" says Laney

"Huh?" says a dumbfounded Celicia "You mean Hastur?"

Laney nods her head to confirm. moments later Celicia bursts out in laughter and says "Yeah right! If you saw his face then I'm gonna bump into my future husband today"

"I'm serious Celicia!" says Laney "He was good looking and he had these hazel eyes but after a few seconds his right eye turned light green"

"Oh just like the hulk right" giggles Celicia "You wouldn't like me when I'm angry!"

"Seriously Celicia" say Laney

"Call me Avril" says Celicia

"Ok Avril but I'm serious I saw his face" pleads Laney

"Whatever I just wasted my time here with you" says Celicia who walks away "See ya later"

"Bu...whatever then lemme just head to class" says Laney who then walks off

_But the two didn't know they was being watched by a ebony beauty in a purple hoodie._

"Damn someone seen his face" says Angelique who then smiles when she says "Looks like I will have to silence this Laney girl"

_About 5 minutes passed since Celicia walked away from Laney. She accidently bumps into a depressing Sam Gavlee and falls down_

"Hey watch where the fuck you're going!" snaps Celicia and Sam in unison "Me?! You're the one that...Ugh! Forget it! Stop mocking me! No you stop! Ugh! Do you think you're funny?! No! Do you?! Ahhh!"

_After that they get up from the ground they get in each others face_

"Oh so you wanna go?!" asks a pissed Celicia

"Whenever you're ready bitch" says a pissed Sam

"And you would actually hit a female?! I'm shocked" says Celicia

"Yeah I wouldn't hit a female but I'll beat a bitches ass!" snaps Sam

_As soon as both Celicia and Sam was about to duke it out A big muscular man picked them up by their horse collars_

"You two to the principal's office now!" says the man who then drags them to the principal's office

"Aww fuck!" screams Celicia and Sam as they're dragged away

**Meanwhile**

_Corey and Dan are chatting_

"So who do you have for second period dude?" asks Dan

"Um math looks like it" says Corey "My teachers name is Mr. Peterson"

"Same here" smiles Dan "This is awesome we got first and second period together!"

"I know right!" smiles Corey

_After Corey's last remark they start heading to their second period class. When they arrive Corey is welcomed with a familiar face._

"Hi Corey" smiles Brianna who hugs Corey

"Oh hey Bri" says Corey "So this is your second period class?"

"Yep" smiles Brianna

"Well this is great" smiles Corey "This should be fun"

"Yeah I know right?!" says Brianna

At that moment Corey started to think *How is Lanes doing?*

**Back To Laney Transition!**

_Laney has arrived to her second period class and as she enters the classrom she runs into her archrival Lenny._

"Oh no this isn't happening!" snaps Laney "We can't be in the same class!"

"It looks like thats how it is" says a blank Lenny "So just deal with it Lame-y!"

"You know what Le-nerd I really don't need your insults right now!" snaps Laney

"Whatever we need to talk" says Lenny

"And why?" asks Laney

"You'll find out" says Lenny "I'll come by your place tonight k"

"Whatever" says Laney who is thinking to herself *Like hell I'm gonna let you in my house or even talk to him*

"Just know I wouldn't be coming to your house to talk about something petty" says Lenny "So please hear me out"

"Whatever" says a slightly blushing Laney *Why do I feel so weird after he said that? I wonder how the others are doing? Probably better than me*

**Kin and Kon Transition**

"Holy shit" says Kin who looks to see his crush Kim and her twin Konnie enter his and his brother's second period class.

_As soon as the pair of twins gave gave each other eye contact. Kin and Kim started blushing and Kon and Konnie got in each others faces._

"So let the war commence" says Kon who is staring at Konnie with eyes of hatred

"You're so gonna lose" says Konnie who gives Kon the same stare

Kin face palms himself and mumbles "This is gonna be a long second period class this year"

_Time passes and before the band knew it Lunch time has begun. Grojband met up at the location and started discussing about school so far._

"Well hows everybodys day so far?" asks Corey "Mines been fine so far"

"Its been crazy so far for second to fourth periods the Newman twins have been in my classes!" says Kin "And Kim is in our first period"

"Yeah I've been at war with Konnie all day so far" says Kon

"Yeah your so called staring war got you a dry erase board eraser to the head bro" says Kin

_At that moment Toni and Brady show up out of nowhere and Corey decided to call them over_

"Hey Toni and Brady" says Corey who making come over here gestures

"What?!" says an abrasive Toni

"Come sit with us theres enough room for you guys" smiles Corey

"Um...ok" says Brady who sits down

_At first Toni was about to leave but she then sat down next to Brady_

"So what you guys up to?"asks Brady

"Oh talking about our days so far" answers Kon

"Hows you twos day been?" asks Laney

"Well its been ok I guess" says Brady

"Ok?! its been horrible so far!" says a pissed Toni "First period with that annoying blue haired bitch is miserable, Second period it gets no better because she is right there with me again! oh and third period looks like her friend is with her and they get on my fucking nerves and fourth period some bitch named Celicia was getting on my damn nerves"

"Man Toni you sure are a handful" sighs Brady "Its hard to calm her down"

"Oh so you two have the same classes then?" asks Kin

"Yep" says Brady

"We pray for your safety Brady" says the band in unison while bowing

"And whats that suppose to mean?!" snaps Toni

"Nothing Toni" says Corey "Just enjoy your lunch"

_Toni flips Corey the bird before eating her lunch_

Corey then sighs and says to Brady "What school did you guys come from?"

"Peaceville Middle" answers Brady

"Huh?!" says a shocked Grojband

"I never saw you guys during eighth grade year" says Laney

"Well thats because we skipped a grade duh? smart one!" says Toni

*Ok I'm really starting to hate her* thinks Laney

"Really?" says a shocked Kon "So that means you two are like super smart and all that right?"

"Yeah Einstein" says a sarcastic Toni

"Yeah we aced all of our classes with ease" says Brady "Toni was the top student and I was the runner up"

"Seriously?" asks a surprised Kon

"Yeah" answers Brady "She might be all mean and gloomy but she is a smart girl"

"You don't need to tell them that" says a slightly blushing Toni

"Sorry" says Brady

"Well I hope we can become good friends" smiles Corey

"Yeah me too" says Brady

"Whatever" says Toni

"Well back to the previous discussion" says Corey "So Lanes how is your day so far"

"Well it is crazy so far" says Laney

_At that moment someone comes behind Laney_

"Yeah I bet it was" says the person with a feminine voice

_Laney turns around from her seat to see a ebony skinned beauty with long black hair with purple streaks in her hair. She is wearing a purple hoodie with her hood pulled down and she is wearing black sweatpants and Nikes. She also has purple eyes and they staring deep into her._

"So you're the one who saw his face huh?" smiles Angelique

"Wha-wha-what are you talking about?" asks Laney

"You know what I'm talking about" smiles Angelique

Laney then thinks to herself as she looks at the girl *Wait a minute those eyes, that hoodie, that hair, and those purple streaks*

"Lanes who is she?" asks Corey

"Corey remember the hooded guy from last night?"

_Corey nods to confirm_

"What is going on?" ask the twins Brady, and Toni

_Laney and Corey sighs and tell the gang the event_

"So who is she" asks the Gang

_At that moment Dominic walks up and grabs her by the waist_

"Shes my new girlfriend" smiles Dominic

_Everyones jaws drop when they hear those words from Dominic_

"And I'm that hoodie boy's sister" says Angelique finishing Laney's sentence "My name is Angelique and its a pleasure to meet you all"

**A/N: FIRST OC PAIRING! I wonder how this will effect the gang and whats with Hastur's eyes? And what is going on with Laney with Lenny?! Well thanks for reading and please review. Until next time peace!**


	18. Explanation about Between Me & You Fanfic

Wassup fellow readers now I know some are wondering on what the plot of the story is and all so I just wanted to make sure you all know that this fanfic will be a LONG one. The reason for that is because I'm planning on doing Grojband's whole four years in high school. During that span I wanted to use the OCs as new allies or foes they would meet when starting high school. A certain number of the OCs that are in the Fanfic will have their own Arc in the fanfic. So thats why these latest chapters are like that but they will change along the way.


	19. Eyes

"I never knew… you was so good looking" says a surprised Laney who looks at the face of "Hastur The Unspeakable"

_He has ebony colored skin with a brush cut and a handsome face that was complemented with hazel eyes._

"Why are you so afraid to show your face?" asks Laney who then sees something freaky

_As soon as she asks her question his right eye color changes from hazel to light green_

"What….the fuck?!" mutters Laney as she sees Ikeem's right eye change

_Ikeem notices Laney's reaction and quickly pulls back up his hood._

"Come on lets get back to class" says Ikeem as he gets up and starts walking back to class

_Laney nods her head and follows him back. They soon head back to class and Laney with a shocked expression on her face sits down and stays that way until the bell rings for 2nd period. As Laney is walking in the hallway out she is then tapped on the shoulder by her classmate Celicia._

"Um what the fuck is wrong with you?" asks a curious Celicia

"I-I-I-I saw his face" says a stammering Laney

"Whose face?" asks Celicia

"I-I-I-I-I-I-I"

Celicia then slaps a stuttering Laney across her face two times and says "Get yourself together girl! and tell me who face you saw and make it quick I gotta hurry to second period!"

"It wa-wa-was Ikeem's" says Laney

"Huh?" says a dumbfounded Celicia "You mean Hastur?"

Laney nods her head to confirm. moments later Celicia bursts out in laughter and says "Yeah right! If you saw his face then I'm gonna bump into my future husband today"

"I'm serious Celicia!" says Laney "He was good looking and he had these hazel eyes but after a few seconds his right eye turned light green"

"Oh just like the hulk right" giggles Celicia "You wouldn't like me when I'm angry!"

"Seriously Celicia" say Laney

"Call me Avril" says Celicia

"Ok Avril but I'm serious I saw his face" pleads Laney

"Whatever I just wasted my time here with you" says Celicia who walks away "See ya later"

"Bu...whatever then lemme just head to class" says Laney who then walks off

_But the two didn't know they was being watched by a ebony beauty in a purple hoodie._

"Damn someone seen his face" says Angelique who then smiles when she says "Looks like I will have to silence this Laney girl"

_About 5 minutes passed since Celicia walked away from Laney. She accidently bumps into a depressing Sam Gavlee and falls down_

"Hey watch where the fuck you're going!" snaps Celicia and Sam in unison "Me?! You're the one that...Ugh! Forget it! Stop mocking me! No you stop! Ugh! Do you think you're funny?! No! Do you?! Ahhh!"

_After that they get up from the ground they get in each others face_

"Oh so you wanna go?!" asks a pissed Celicia

"Whenever you're ready bitch" says a pissed Sam

"And you would actually hit a female?! I'm shocked" says Celicia

"Yeah I wouldn't hit a female but I'll beat a bitches ass!" snaps Sam

_As soon as both Celicia and Sam was about to duke it out A big muscular man picked them up by their horse collars_

"You two to the principal's office now!" says the man who then drags them to the principal's office

"Aww fuck!" screams Celicia and Sam as they're dragged away

**Meanwhile**

_Corey and Dan are chatting_

"So who do you have for second period dude?" asks Dan

"Um math looks like it" says Corey "My teachers name is Mr. Peterson"

"Same here" smiles Dan "This is awesome we got first and second period together!"

"I know right!" smiles Corey

_After Corey's last remark they start heading to their second period class. When they arrive Corey is welcomed with a familiar face._

"Hi Corey" smiles Brianna who hugs Corey

"Oh hey Bri" says Corey "So this is your second period class?"

"Yep" smiles Brianna

"Well this is great" smiles Corey "This should be fun"

"Yeah I know right?!" says Brianna

At that moment Corey started to think *How is Lanes doing?*

**Back To Laney Transition!**

_Laney has arrived to her second period class and as she enters the classrom she runs into her archrival Lenny._

"Oh no this isn't happening!" snaps Laney "We can't be in the same class!"

"It looks like thats how it is" says a blank Lenny "So just deal with it Lame-y!"

"You know what Le-nerd I really don't need your insults right now!" snaps Laney

"Whatever we need to talk" says Lenny

"And why?" asks Laney

"You'll find out" says Lenny "I'll come by your place tonight k"

"Whatever" says Laney who is thinking to herself *Like hell I'm gonna let you in my house or even talk to him*

"Just know I wouldn't be coming to your house to talk about something petty" says Lenny "So please hear me out"

"Whatever" says a slightly blushing Laney *Why do I feel so weird after he said that? I wonder how the others are doing? Probably better than me*

**Kin and Kon Transition**

"Holy shit" says Kin who looks to see his crush Kim and her twin Konnie enter his and his brother's second period class.

_As soon as the pair of twins gave gave each other eye contact. Kin and Kim started blushing and Kon and Konnie got in each others faces._

"So let the war commence" says Kon who is staring at Konnie with eyes of hatred

"You're so gonna lose" says Konnie who gives Kon the same stare

Kin face palms himself and mumbles "This is gonna be a long second period class this year"

_Time passes and before the band knew it Lunch time has begun. Grojband met up at the location and started discussing about school so far._

"Well hows everybodys day so far?" asks Corey "Mines been fine so far"

"Its been crazy so far for second to fourth periods the Newman twins have been in my classes!" says Kin "And Kim is in our first period"

"Yeah I've been at war with Konnie all day so far" says Kon

"Yeah your so called staring war got you a dry erase board eraser to the head bro" says Kin

_At that moment Toni and Brady show up out of nowhere and Corey decided to call them over_

"Hey Toni and Brady" says Corey who making come over here gestures

"What?!" says an abrasive Toni

"Come sit with us theres enough room for you guys" smiles Corey

"Um...ok" says Brady who sits down

_At first Toni was about to leave but she then sat down next to Brady_

"So what you guys up to?"asks Brady

"Oh talking about our days so far" answers Kon

"Hows you twos day been?" asks Laney

"Well its been ok I guess" says Brady

"Ok?! its been horrible so far!" says a pissed Toni "First period with that annoying blue haired bitch is miserable, Second period it gets no better because she is right there with me again! oh and third period looks like her friend is with her and they get on my fucking nerves and fourth period some bitch named Celicia was getting on my damn nerves"

"Man Toni you sure are a handful" sighs Brady "Its hard to calm her down"

"Oh so you two have the same classes then?" asks Kin

"Yep" says Brady

"We pray for your safety Brady" says the band in unison while bowing

"And whats that suppose to mean?!" snaps Toni

"Nothing Toni" says Corey "Just enjoy your lunch"

_Toni flips Corey the bird before eating her lunch_

Corey then sighs and says to Brady "What school did you guys come from?"

"Peaceville Middle" answers Brady

"Huh?!" says a shocked Grojband

"I never saw you guys during eighth grade year" says Laney

"Well thats because we skipped a grade duh? smart one!" says Toni

*Ok I'm really starting to hate her* thinks Laney

"Really?" says a shocked Kon "So that means you two are like super smart and all that right?"

"Yeah Einstein" says a sarcastic Toni

"Yeah we aced all of our classes with ease" says Brady "Toni was the top student and I was the runner up"

"Seriously?" asks a surprised Kon

"Yeah" answers Brady "She might be all mean and gloomy but she is a smart girl"

"You don't need to tell them that" says a slightly blushing Toni

"Sorry" says Brady

"Well I hope we can become good friends" smiles Corey

"Yeah me too" says Brady

"Whatever" says Toni

"Well back to the previous discussion" says Corey "So Lanes how is your day so far"

"Well it is crazy so far" says Laney

_At that moment someone comes behind Laney_

"Yeah I bet it was" says the person with a feminine voice

_Laney turns around from her seat to see a ebony skinned beauty with long black hair with purple streaks in her hair. She is wearing a purple hoodie with her hood pulled down and she is wearing black sweatpants and Nikes. She also has purple eyes and they staring deep into her._

"So you're the one who saw his face huh?" smiles Angelique

"Wha-wha-what are you talking about?" asks Laney

"You know what I'm talking about" smiles Angelique

Laney then thinks to herself as she looks at the girl *Wait a minute those eyes, that hoodie, that hair, and those purple streaks*

"Lanes who is she?" asks Corey

"Corey remember the hooded guy from last night?"

_Corey nods to confirm_

"What is going on?" ask the twins Brady, and Toni

_Laney and Corey sighs and tell the gang the event_

"So who is she" asks the Gang

_At that moment Dominic walks up and grabs her by the waist_

"Shes my new girlfriend" smiles Dominic

_Everyones jaws drop when they hear those words from Dominic_

"And I'm that hoodie boy's sister" says Angelique finishing Laney's sentence "My name is Angelique and its a pleasure to meet you all"


	20. Wrecking Ball

_At that moment Dominic walks up and grabs her by the waist_

"Shes my new girlfriend" smiles Dominic

_Everyone's_ _jaws drop when they hear those words from Dominic_

"And I'm that hoodie boy's sister" says Angelique finishing Laney's sentence "My name is Angelique and its a pleasure to meet you all"

"The pleasure is all ours" says Corey

"Hey Laney can I speak to you in private for a bit?" asks Angelique

"S-Sure" says a hesitant Laney

"Lets go over there" says Angelique who points to the hallway

"Ok" says Laney who follows Angelique towards the hallway

"So….. whats up guys?" asks Dominic who sits down in Laney's now empty seat

"Whats up?!" says Corey "How did you and her happen dude?"

"Yeah shes a total babe man" says Kon "And its just the first day of school!"

"I guess it was love at first sight" smiles Dominic

"Aww don't even start with that shit" says Toni "You just said the right words and shes now all over you am I right?"

"I'm serious though when I first laid eyes on her I fell in love" says Dominic

"Oh really" says Toni

"Yeah" says Dominic "She has a exotic thing going on and to be honest I like it"

"Wow just wow" says Toni who face palms herself

_While the gang was talking in the lunch room Laney and Angelique was starting their discussion in the empty hallway_

"So you liked what you saw?" asks Angelique

"Actually it creeped me out" says Laney

"Well sorry to hear that" says Angelique "I wish you had a better experience"

"Sorry if I sound rude but can you please get to why we are out here" says a inpatient Laney

"Ok ok ok" sighs Angelique who then puts on a serious face "I need you to keep what you saw a secret"

"Ok and can I ask why?" asks Laney

"Because I said so" says Angelique

"Alright but I have a question. What makes his right eye go like that?" asks Laney

"Isabelle is responsible for that" says Angelique

"And who is she to you two?" asks Laney

"She is the reason lil bro acts the way he does" answers Angelique

"What did she do to him?" asks a curious Laney

"That will be answered at another time" says Angelique who then reaches in her pockets and takes out her phone "Lemme get your number"

"For what?" asks Laney

"So I can keep in touch with you and to give you my address" answers Angelique

"Why do I need your address?" asks a dumbfounded Laney

"Because thats where we will talk about everything else" says Angelique

"And why?" asks a puzzled Laney

"Everything that will explain it is at our home" answers Angelique

"Ok" says Laney

**Back In The Lunchroom**

"Anyways that love at first thing is nothing short of bullshit" says Toni

"Well now that we got that out of the way" says Corey who then hears someone which makes him turn around to see who it is and he sees Brianna Allison running to his table

"Hey Corey" who then sees Kin and waves at him and says "Hey Kin"

"Sup Bri" says a slightly blushing Kin

"Hey Brianna" smiles Corey "Whats up?"

"Oh nothing really" says Brianna "But me and my group are having a gig tonight at the the Peaceville Arena and I wanted to know if you and your friends wanted to come"

"Sure" says Corey "So when is it?"

"9:30" says Brianna

"Ok we'll be there" says Corey

"Ok see you there!" says a happy Brianna who runs back to her table

"Well now back to the topic" says Corey

"Well me and Angelique have the exact same classes together so far we've been getting to know each other" says Dominic

"But did you know she was that boy's sister?" asks Corey

"Actually I found out fourth period when she she showed me a picture of her and him as her wallpaper on her phone" says Dominic "I was scared at first but she told me a lot of stuff about him and I was shocked when she said he is a nice guy"

"Yeah I heard the same thing too" says Corey

"How did you hear it Corey?" asks Dominic

"Yeah you and Angelique aren't in the same class" says Kon who then stares at Corey with a suspicious look and says "Or are you?!"

Kin smacks his brother upside the head and says "Kon don't be an idiot"

"Yeah well remember the guy I told you guys we saw before the hoodie dude?" asks Corey

"Yeah" says the gang

"Well he is in my class and he told me about him" says Corey "And me and him have become good friends"

After saying that Corey starts to look around the cafeteria

"Matter of fact where is he right now?" says a curious Corey

**Off To Somewhere Transition**

_It looks to be somewhere else on the other side of the school where Dan is sitting down under a tree and is drinking a beverage called adrenaline_

"Ahhh I sure know how to make some good non-alcoholic beer" says Dan drinking the beverage

_Moments later Dan looks up to the tree to see Ikeem sitting on one of the branches._

"Hey man you want some I got more" Asks Dan

"Sure" says Ikeem

_Dan then throws a can of Adrenaline to Ikeem who catches it with one hand who then opens it and starts to drink it._

"This is pretty good" says Ikeem "But I think sis's Forbidden Fruit is a little bit better though"

"Oh really?" says Dan "I'll have to try it sometime"

"Yeah" says Ikeem "Anyways enough about drinks now. What's our mission Blaze?"

"Its a retrieval mission" says Dan who takes another sip of Adrenaline "Well rescue mission is more like it. We have to rescue the kidnapped daughter of Daddy Kain who is the leader of the Kain Mafia"

"Hmmm a rescue mission?" says a shocked Ikeem "That's a first. I never thought assassins get these type of missions"

"I know but it won't be easy though" says Dan "She was taken by the Kamakazi"

"Well it just got more interesting" says Ikeem who then jumps down the tree to land right next to Dan

"You sure you can handle it Hastur?" asks Dan "You're just a part-time assassin ya know"

"I can handle myself" says Ikeem "so when is it?"

"We head out tonight around nine o'clock Briggs will fly us " answers Dan who then looks at Ikeem with a serious face and says "Hastur make sure Isabelle doesn't show up"

"I know we're better off without that demon" says Ikeem

"You sure?" says Dan

Ikeem then pulls down his hood and his eyes are both hazel and then says with a serious face "I got her sealed away so she shouldn't be running loose"

"Alright" says Dan who gets up from the ground "Well Imma meet up with my bandmates before lunch is over with"

"Kay" says Ikeem who puts his hood back up then says "I'll probably just go walk around"

_With that the two assassins go their separate ways. A few moments passed and while Dan was walking he had a flasback. It has his past self with a monk. The monk then says beware of the one with the eyes of lime because if you don't it will make you meet your end. Back in the lunchroom Corey and the gang are just finishing their discussion and Toni and Brady has left Laney and Angelique have been back for a while now. The group is about to leave when Mina runs towards the them_

"Hey Guys!" says Mina who rushes towards the gang

"Hey Mina" says Corey "I forgot I need to talk to you for a minute"

"Well I think it can wait" says Mina

"Whats wrong?" asks a worried Corey

"Its Trina" says a frantic Mina "I think shes getting on to us"

"Huh?!" says a now frightened Grojband while Dominic and Angelique look around dumbfounded at their reaction

"Oh no this isn't good" says a frightened Corey

"I don't know for sure but she is acting kind towards me and she-"

"Wait!" says a relieved looking Corey "Trina is ok Mina"

"Forreal" asks Mina

"Yeah Trina has been like that since she started "dating" Nick Mallory" says Laney

"You guys mean dating Nick Mallory has her acting like that?!" says Mina pointing at the other Cafeteria where Trina is spotted.

_Trina is sitting at a table at the other end of the cafeteria and she is sitting down next to Nick Mallory. Her eyes are big pink heart's as she is cuddled up with Nick and the couple are surrounded by angels and a garden of gang shivers at the sight of it._

"Yeah but nothing to worry about Mina" reassures Corey "Just act normal"

"Ok" says a now calm Mina "Well you found any clues on the her other love?"

" _Weeeell" says Corey who looks at Kon and slightly points to him_

"No Way" says Mina with a face of shock

"I'm not so sure but we know he likes her" says Corey

"Really?!" asks Mina

"Yeah but look we'll talk about it later ok?" says Corey

"Please make it quick" pleads Mina "Nick keeps on trying to make out with me when we're together and I'm starting to lose resistance"

"Ok gotcha" smiles Corey who gives Mina a thumbs up "I'll call you if we come up with a idea"

"K" says Mina who then walks off

_With that Corey and the gang continued to socialize during lunch but then the bell rings for next period._

"Ok guys look we all have the same class sixth period so lets continue our talk there" says Corey

"Alright" says the gang

**Back To Class Transition!**

_Corey enters his classroom and he bumps into Dan._

"Hey Blaze wassup man!" smiles Corey

"Wassup Corey" says Dan "So looks like we have the same class again"

"Yeah seems that way" says Corey "Well this awesome"

_The two head into the classroom and they see the blue haired menace sitting down in a seat._

"Ok you got to be damn kidding me!" says a now pissed Corey

"Oh hey Riffin" smiles Carrie "looks like we have the same class...again"

Dan shakes his head and says "Oh brother not this again"

_Corey and Dan sit down far away from Carrie._

_*This is gonna be a long school year* thought Corey_

_With that the rest of the school day went by pretty quick. Grojband met up sixth period and they also were met by Toni,Brady, Celicia, and Sam. Then 7th period Corey and Laney was together. School has now ended and the Grojband plus Toni and Brady are heading to Corey's place. Corey also wanted Celicia to join but she had detention and even if she didn't it might have become a bloodbath if she did._

"So what do you guys usually do after school?" asks Brady

"We practice at the Groj for a little bit" says Corey "Then whatever happens just happens"

"Wow that sounds absolutely boring" says smiling Toni

"You know if you don't like it then you can leave" says a peeved Laney "There is nothing stopping you"

"Sorry Laney its just how she is" apologizes Brady "She doesn't mean it"

"Yes I-" says Toni who then has her mouth covered by Brady's hand

"Come on Toni" says Brady who whispers into Toni's ear "These are the first and only people that want to be our friends can you please try to control yourself"

_Toni looks at Brady and slightly nods her head which makes Brady smile as he removes his hand away from her mouth._

"Look its ok" says a benevolent Corey "I don't mind"

"Same here" agrees Kin

"Yeah she hasn't seen hasn't how awesome we are yet" gloats Kon

_With that a few minutes later they arrive at Corey's place and head towards the Groj_

"Welcome to my humble abode" says Corey as they enter the Groj

"Cool" says Brady

"I've seen better" says Toni which makes everyone sighs. She then walks towards Corey's Guitar "Hey this yours?"

"Yep" answers Corey

"Can I try it out?" asks Toni as she picks up his guitar

"Sure" smiles Corey "You think you can handle it?"

Brady puts his hand on Corey's shoulder and says "She can handle it"

_Toni then starts to plays the guitar and shes playing it pretty good too. Everyone except for Brady was shocked at how good Toni was playing the guitar. A few minutes passed after her little showcase and she puts Corey guitar down._

"Its pretty good I guess" says Toni

"Wow you sure can play a guitar" says a impressed Corey

"I know I don't need you telling me that" says Toni

"So how long you been playing?" asks Laney

"Since I was 8" says Toni

"She can play pretty much every instrument" adds Brady "Well except drums she is still working on that"

"Brady no one asked you!" growls Toni

"S-Sorry!" apologizes Brady

_After that the band practice for a couple of hours and before knowing it the time was 9:00"_

"Well I think its time for us to go" says Brady

"Well it was nice chillin with you two" smiles Laney

"Thanks and likewise" smiles Brady

"Hmph whatever" scowls Toni

_They then leave the groj and start heading home and with that the gang started to get ready to go to Bri and her band's performance_

"So guys its about time to head to show" says Corey

"Yeah it sure is" says the twins

"Everyone ready?" asks Laney

"Wait a minute guys" says Corey "I need to get something from my room"

"Ok" says the gang

_Corey goes into his room to get something. When all of a sudden he felt someone tap on his shoulder. He turns around to see that its Laney_

"Oh hey Lanes" smiles Corey "Wassup"

"Hey Core I was wondering….." says a slightly blushing Laney

"Hmmm what is it Lanes?" asks a puzzled Corey

"Well I wanted to ask you this later but do you wanna go on a date this weekend?" asks Laney

"Sure!" says a happy Corey "Where do you wanna go?"

"Can we go to the movies?" asks Laney

"Ok then but we gotta make sure the twins don't find out" says Corey

"Yeah well before we leave can I do something?" asks Laney

"Yeah what is it?" aks Corey

_Immediately after that Laney kisses Corey which lasts about 5 second before she breaks it and walks off_

"See ya downstairs" smiles Laney as she heads downstairs

Corey who is blushing then says with a smile "Jeez Lanes what am I gonna do with you?"

**Meanwhile**

_Somewhere at a undisclosed location the assassin Duo Hastur and Blaze was together. They are near a Jet and are talking to a big burly man who is dressed up in a black suit with black slacks and a long black tie. The man looks to be in his early 30's he has black hair with a brush cut. He has blue eyes and near his right eye is what looks to be a cut across it. He has papers in his hands and are giving them to Hastur and Blaze._

"Ok Maggots" says the burly man "Don't even think that this mission is easy you two will have to infiltrate the Kamikaze's hideout and they are no small fry. Be prepared or you will both lose your lives"

"No sweat Briggs" says Blaze

"Yeah you should believe in us more" says Ikeem

"Oh I do believe….. that your ignorance will come back to hurt you" says a serious Briggs

_Dan and Ikeem then sighs at Briggs statement._

"We hear you Briggs" says Ikeem "We'll be careful"

"You better be" says Briggs "We don't want THAT to happen again got it?"

"Yes sir!" says the two

"No worries Hastur here has that under control" says Blaze

"Ok then lets board this jet" says Briggs who then starts walking to the Jet

Dan and Ikeem look at each and nod their heads and walks on to the Jet

"Oh yeah Blaze you said you saw that dude from the other night?" asks Ikeem

"Yeah his name is Corey you gotta meet him he is pretty cool" says Blaze "Why you asked?"

"Because Isabelle saw him too" says Ikeem in a worried tone "And she wants to meet him"

Dan looks at Ikeem with a dark stare and says "You kidding right?"

"I'm afraid not Blaze" says Ikeem

"Man we'll talk more about this after the mission ok" says Blaze

"Ok" says Ikeem

_Dan and Ikeem then enter the Jet and go on with their mission_

**Back To Grojband Transition!**

_The band are going to sit down when Corey and the gang spots Brianna with her band._

"Hey Corey! over here!" smiles Brianna as she waves at grojband

_The band walk over to Brianna to say hello_

"Hey guys" smiles Brianna "Well lemme introduce you guys these are my bandmates"

"This is the fun bunch Serena and Mina" says Brianna who point to the twins

_They both have long blonde hair and dark blue eyes. Serena is wearing a white top and a red skirt with red flats. While Mina is wearing a purple dress with purple flats._

"Wassup!" says the twins in Unison

"Over here is little miss cool Olivia"

_Olivia has long brown hair with blue streaks and brown eyes. She is wearing a black top with a blue skirt and black boots._

"Sup" says Olivia

"And last but not least the brains of our group Amy"

_Amy has short black hair and blue eyes. she is wearing a hot pink dress with pink heels_

"Hello its nice to meet you" says Amy

"Its nice to meet you too" smiles Corey "Also this is my band. Over here are the awesome Kijura twins Kin and Kon"

"Hey" smiles Kon

"Heya" smiles Kin

"Then right next to me is the one, the only Lanes" smiles Corey

"Hey guys nice to meet ya" smiles Laney

"Likewise" smiles Brianna "Well anyways we gotta go and get ready we're gonna perform soon"

"Ok then" says Corey "Good luck"

"Thanks" says a slightly blushing Brianna who then with her band and walks off

Serena nudges Mina and says to her twin "Looks like Bri has some competition"

"Shhh quiet" says Mina "She might hear you"

_Brianna turns around and looks at the twins which makes them jump and she smiles and cracks her knuckles_

"We're sorry!" says the apologizing and scared twins

Brianna sighs and says "I know. Anyways come on guys we got a show to do"

_While Brianna and her band was going to get ready Corey and Grojband was going to their seats. Soon after that it was time for Brianna and her band to perform._

_Brianna and her band are on stage and are about to perform now._

"Hey everyone thanks for coming" says Brianna "No without further ado"

_She then queues her band and they start to perform_

**Wrecking Ball** _**By Miley Cyrus** _

_We clawed, we chained our hearts in vain_

_We jumped never asking why_

_We kissed, I fell under your spell._

_A love no one could deny_

_Don't you ever say I just walked away_

_I will always want you_

_I can't live a lie, running for my life_

_I will always want you_

_I came in like a wrecking ball_

_I never hit so hard in love_

_All I wanted was to break your walls_

_All you ever did was wreck me_

_Yeah, you, you wreck me_

_I put you high up in the sky_

_And now, you're not coming down_

_It slowly turned, you let me burn_

_And now, we're ashes on the ground_

_Don't you ever say I just walked away_

_I will always want you_

_I can't live a lie, running for my life_

_I will always want you_

_I came in like a wrecking ball_

_I never hit so hard in love_

_All I wanted was to break your walls_

_All you ever did was wreck me_

_I came in like a wrecking ball_

_Yeah, I just closed my eyes and swung_

_Left me crashing in a blazing fall_

_All you ever did was wreck me_

_Yeah, you, you wreck me_

_I never meant to start a war_

_I just wanted you to let me in_

_And instead of using force_

_I guess I should've let you win_

_I never meant to start a war_

_I just wanted you to let me in_

_I guess I should've let you win_

_Don't you ever say I just walked away_

_I will always want you_

_I came in like a wrecking ball_

_I never hit so hard in love_

_All I wanted was to break your walls_

_All you ever did was wreck me_

_I came in like a wrecking ball_

_Yeah, I just closed my eyes and swung_

_Left me crashing in a blazing fall_

_All you ever did was wreck me_

_Yeah, you, you wreck me_

_Yeah, you, you wreck me_

_The whole place went crazy. The people was chanting for an encore which the did do. While they just finished Corey and the gang sensed something after that._

"They were pretty good" sas Corey and the twins

"Yeah they were" says a disturbed Laney

Then the gang all looked at each other and says in complete unison "We have more competition now"


	21. I'll Kick Your Ass

Then the gang all looked at each other and says in complete unison "We have more competition now"

"We already had those pesky Newmans and now we have Brianna's crew" says Kon

"Yeah and I don't want to be rivals with them" says Kin

"Well we don't have to" says Corey "It can be friendly competition"

"Yeah they're not like the Newmans at all" agrees Laney

"Well we need to get a gig soon" says Corey "But before that lets go congratulate them on their performance"

"Yeah" agrees the gang

**Meanwhile**

_On the other side of the Arena the Newmans are now conversing_

"Damn and when we already have Grojband to worry about" says Konnie

"Yeah now we got those girls to beat out now" says Carrie

"Well they're just a small bump to our success" says Lenny "Anyways can I go now I got something to do"

"And what is that?" asks Carrie who stares at Lenny

"Its something personal" replies Lenny

"Nothing's personal when it interferes with the band Lenny!" says Carrie who gets in Lenny's face

"Yes it is!" says Lenny

_They stare at each and notices they're lips are only a few inches away from each other. They blush and back away from each other._

"Wha-Whatever!" says a blushing Carrie "But you better not let this happen again. We are gaining competition and we can't waste anymore time"

"Ok I got ya Carrie" says a blushing Lenny who then walks out thinking to himself *Sorry guys but I gotta talk with Laney*

"Wonder what he has to do" says a puzzled Konnie "It must be important right sis?

_Konnie sees her sister Kim frozen still and blushing is staring off somewhere_

"Um….sis?" asks Konnie "Whats wrong?"

"Kim whats wrong?!" asks a worried Kim

_Kim without saying a word points to what she is looking at which is Grojband and Brianna's band together_

"Oh hell no!" says a now peeved Carrie who then sees Brianna and Corey hug each other "This so not happening!"

"It is Carrie" says Kim who finally breaks her silence and when she sees Brianna hug Kin in her mind a volcano erupts and she says to herself "Oooooh hell no! not my soon to be man!"

"Hey guys how about we go say hello?" asks Carrie with a evil smile

"Sure!" smiles the twins

 _While the Newmans minus Lenny was going towards_   _Grojband. Grojband was congratulating Brianna's band on their performance._

"You guys were great" says Laney

"Thanks" says Olivia "We did a lot a practice"

"Well looks like we have more competition now" smiles Corey

"Yeah looks like it" smiles Brianna

"But since we're cool lets make this friendly competition kay?" asks Corey

"Of course!" smiles Brianna "But just because we're cool doesn't mean we'll go easy on you guys. We are trying to get big just like you are"

"I didn't plan on it" smiles Corey

_Brianna then blushes which catches Laney's attention_

*Oh please tell she doesn't have a thing for Core* thinks Laney

_At that exact moment a voice all too familiar is heard which makes Grojband cringe_

"Well well well look what we got here" says Carrie walking with her band towards Grojband "Didn't think I'll be meeting you here Riffin" smiles Carrie

"Me either and I mean it with a passion" says a annoyed Corey who facepalms himself

"Ok what the hell do you guys want?" asks Laney "We arent really in the mood for fighting right now" Laney looks and realizes that Lenny is not there *Huh where is Lenny?* thinking Laney

"Um who are they?" asks Brianna and her band

"They're the Newmans" answers Kin

"A rock band that is are archrival" says Kon

"They try to sabotage us anytime they can" says Laney

"Oh really now" says Carrie "We're not that bad"

"Um yes you are" says Corey

"Anyways Riffin we didn't come here for you" says Carrie who points at Brianna and her band "We came to meet them"

"Huh? Us?!" asks a dumbfounded Brianna "Why?"

"Because we heard that we will be gaining more competition so we wanted to see you guys in action and I gotta admit you girls sure are something"

"Thank you we-"

"Don't fall for their trick Bri" says Corey who interrupts Brianna "They're not to be trusted"

"Hmph I think she can talk for herself Corey" says Carrie

"I know that but she shouldn't be wasting her breath on you" says Corey

"Oh yeah?!" asks Carrie who butts heads with Corey

"Yeah!" retorts Corey who butts his head to Carrie

"You so wanna kiss me right now don't ya?" smiles a whispering Carrie

Corey backs off when he hear those words and his face is blushing when he says "You're not worth it"

Carrie notices his reaction and says as she walks away "Whatever Coco. See ya in class tomorrow"

"What just happened?" asked Kon and Serena in unison

"Nothing to worry about" says Corey

_After that Grojband and Brianna's crew continued conversing._

"Well its about time for us to go" says Corey

"Ok we'll see you guys later I guess" smiles Brianna

"Yeah it was cool meeting you guys" smiles Laney

_With that Grojband heads home and the twins go their ways and Corey and Laney start walking home together_

"Well that was a good concert" smiles Corey

"Yeah...it sure was" smiles Laney "Hey Corey?"

"Yeah" says Corey

"What do you think about Brianna?" asks Laney

"Well I think she is pretty and she is a good singer" answers Corey "Why you ask?"

"Um no reason" lies Laney "I was just asking"

"Hey Lanes" says Corey "If you're thinking what I think you're thinking then lemme just tell you right now that I belong to you and that's not gonna change kay"

With that Laney says with a relieved smile "I know I was just wondering that's all"

 _After 15 minutes of walking Laney and Corey went their separate ways to go home. When Laney goes home and opens the door is greeted by a girl who looks to be a year older than her._   _She has long gold hair with blue highlights with black eyes. She is wearing a black t-shirt with a blue skull with blue jeans and high top shoes._

"Heya Sis" smiles the girl who hugs Laney "Where ya been?"

"Hey Rosey" smiles Laney who gets in the house "I went to a concert with Corey and the guys"

"Oh so what happened? I'm dying to know" asks Rosey

"Nothing really we just had a good time thats all" says Laney

Rosey goes to Laney's ear and whispers "I'm not talking about the concert I'm talking about when you was spending the night at Corey's for two days straight"

"None of your business!" says an embarrassed Laney

"Yes it is I'm your big sis so it is my business" smiles Rosey

_Laney then tells Rosey all the details_

Rosey chuckles and says "Ok well mom and dad went to do something so they'll be out for a little bit oh and you have a visitor"

"Huh?" asks Laney "Who is it?"

"Um its some redhead named Lenny" answers Rosey "He said he wanted to talk to you"

Once Laney hears that she asks "Where is he?"

"In the living room" replies Rosey

"Ok" says Lanery who goes to the living room

_When Laney goes to the living room she sees her archrival Lenny sitting down on the couch almost asleep_

She walks to him and kicks his leg and asks "How long you been here?"

"About 40 mins i guess" says Lenny wiping his tired eyes

"Hmmm really well you can leave now" smiles Laney

"Are you serious?" asks Lenny

"Yep dead serious" answers Laney

"Look Laney I have to get this off my chest" pleads Lenny

"I don't care what it is I don't want t-"

_Lenny without warning gets up and kisses Laney. An unexpected Laney is speechless to what is happening right now. After 10 seconds Lenny breaks the kiss and leaves. Laney then falls to the ground and is blushing like crazy_

*What the hell just happened?!* thinking Laney

**Meanwhile**

_Corey arrives home and is greeted by his sister Trina who gives him a big hug._

"Hello Corey!" smiles Trina "Where was you I was sooo worried!"

"I was at a concert sis" says Corey who gets out of his sisters grasp

"Oh well was it fun?" asks Trina

"Yeah it was" answers Corey

"Well I made you dinner its in the microwave" says Trina

"Ok thanks" says Corey who looks at Trina as she then skips "Katrina is that you?"

"Oh finally you remembered!" smiles Katrina "I thought you forgot about me"

"No I remembered" says Corey

"So when did you realize it was me?" asks a curious Katrina

"From the very beginning" says Corey

"But then why didn't say anything?" asks Katrina

"Well I had a hunch it was you but I wasn't sure. But when I saw you skip I knew only Katrina did that" says Corey

"Wow you sure know your sister" smiles Katrina

"I do don't I?" smiles Corey "So when did you come out?"

"Well when Trina was asked out by Nick Mallory I was able to gain control after she passed out from shock" answers Katrina

"Oh" says Corey "Hey but is Trina still there?"

"Yeah" smiles Katrina "But she's still in a state of shock right now"

"Wow" says Corey "Well I'm about to take a shower and go to bed"

"Ok then lil bro" says Katrina

"Wow" says a surprised Corey "Wait until I tell the guys"

**To Brady's Place Transition**

_Brady is in the shower and talking to himself_

"Wow this is still crazy when I think about" sighs Brady "Losing both my parents and then my grandparents not too long after that. Man am I lucky to have my cousin letting me live with him. Then meeting Toni" Brady sighs as soon as he mentions her "With all that BS she went through I'm glad I'm able to help her out. But still living under the same roof with the person I love. Now that is still hard to handle especially when the person you love is a ticking time bomb and when your love for that person is probably one-sided at that"

_Brady is now just getting out the shower and he is wearing his pj's which consists a white shirt with athletic shorts and he is heading into his room when he all of a sudden bumps into a certain ticking time-bomb._

"Brady watch where the fuck you're going!" snaps Toni who is in her pj's which is just her regular clothes without the chains and wristbands.

"Sorry Toni I didn't mean too" apologizes Brady

Toni slightly blushes when she looks at Brady in his pj's and says "Just watch where you're going next time" as she's walking away Toni is thinking to herself *Damn why can't I stay cool around him?! Fuck!*

"Man for once I wish Toni would try to lighten up at least a little bit" says Brady to himself who then walks into his room where sees Toni sitting on a king's size bed

"Ok you know the rules right?" asks Toni

"Yeah" says Brady in a depressing tone "If I touch you while you're sleeping you will kick my ass, if I fart in my sleep you will kick my ass, If I talk in my sleep you will kick my ass, if I laugh you will kick my ass, if I make any sudden moves you will kick my ass, if I turn on the tv you will kick my ass, if I turn on the lights you will kick my ass, if I talk out loud you will kick my ass, and if I wake you earlier than I have to you will kick my ass **[2]** "

"Good then you can sleep" says Toni who sleeps on a inflatable bed which is on the floor

"Well it could be worse I guess" says Brady in his bed

"Hey!" snaps Toni "What did I say!"

"Sorry!" says Brady

_While all that was going on the assassin duo Blaze and Hastur are in the jet heading towards their destination. Hastur is listening to some music while Blaze is asleep. Dan is having a dream about his past self. Its back when he was talking to the monk._

"Listen here young one" says the monk "Beware of the one with the eyes of lime because if you don't it will make you meet your end _._ Their appearance may look beautiful, tempting, and maybe even fragile but they are in no way innocent. The one has been seen to be in purple clothing be careful young one you have been warned"

_The dream ends and Dan wakes up and he immediately looks at Ikeem which makes Ikeem stop what he was doing_

"Yo Blaze you straight man?" asks a concerned Ikeem

"Yeah I just remembered something thats all" says Dan

"Oh from your past life?" asks Hastur

"Yeah it was crazy" says Dan "Anyways enough talking about my dream. Are we close to our destination?"

"Yeah we are" replies Hastur

"Ok we'll lets check our inventory then" says Dan

"Alright well I have around 50 kunai knives and my trusty sword Vendetta" answers Hastur "And lemme guess you have the AWP sniper rifle and that enchanted gold sword right?"

"Along with two hand pistols you smart ass" says Dan

"Oh well excuse me then" jokes Hastur "Well you have a plan?"

"Yeah you and me are gonna bust in there and kick all their fucking asses then we rescue the girl and live happily ever after" jokes Dan

"Blaze I'm serious" asks a impatient Hastur

"Ok" says Dan "Well I was planning on striking tomorrow"

"Yeah that would be good so we can go over the Kamikaze's hideout specs" says Hastur

"And to also get some rest" adds Dan

"Yeah and that too" chuckles Ikeem "Hey but where are we gonna crash for tonight though"

_The intercom in the jet comes on and Briggs voice comes up_

"I'll take you two to that resort a couple blocks from there" says Briggs

"Thanks Briggs" says Dan and Ikeem

"No problem" says Briggs "Hey but no funny business you hear me?!"

"Yeah Yeah we hear ya" says Dan

"Roger that" says Ikeem "Anyways Blaze can't do that because if he does his girlfriend is gonna kill him"

"Hey Hastur zip it" says Dan "Or do you want me to tell everyone about your lil "nightmare"?"

"Nooooo!" says a scared Ikeem "I'm sorry dude"

"I know you are" smiles Dan "But hey how is she doing anyways?"

"I don't know man last time I saw her was 8th grade graduation" says Ikeem "After that we haven't stayed in touch"

"Wow bummer" says Dan "Oh hey and whats with you and that Chinese-Russian chick? Um whats her name again?"

"You mean Pocky-chan?" asks Ikeem

"Yeah her" says Blaze "I've been hearing things about you and her"

"We're just friends man" says Ikeem

"And he said shes just a friend and he said shes just a friend oh baby you! **[1]** " sings Dan

"Sh-Shut up man!" says Ikeem "Oh and I heard some things about youl"

"Yeah what about it?" asks Dan

"I heard that you and some jock was fighting and that you used Shadow Axor" says Ikeem

"So what if I did?" asks Dan

"Come on Blaze you know you can't be doing that" says Ikeem

"Its not like I killed him I just kicked his ass a little" says Dan in a cool manner "Lighten up man"

"Whatever" says Ikeem "Anyways Blaze do you know anything about this dude named Sam Gavlee?"

"Yeah he's in my first period what of it?" asks Dan

"Well…."

_Back at Peaceville sounds of gunshots can be heard. Sam Gavlee is running down the street with two big bags of money in his hands. He runs through an alleyway where he dives into the garbage. Moments later police with K-9 are running down the street. He waits about 30 minutes before getting out the garbage dump. He falls down to the ground and gasps in pain._

"D-Damn!" Groans Sam as he sees that his arm was shot by a bullet when the police was shooting at him "Those fuckers!"

_Sam sees a messed up backpack and and he looks at his bags of money and he gets up and puts the money into the backpack and he puts it on and starts walking off. Sam walked for about 5 more blocks before he started to get extremely fatigued at that time he was sitting on a park bench. His vision was getting blurry and his conscience was slowly fading away._

Before he fainted he says to himself "So looks like this is it huh? I never was able to tell her goodbye"

_Sam then fully loses conciseness and he falls down on the side of the park bench._

**[1]-Biz Markie just a friend song**

**[2]-My friend told me that when he and his older brother used to share a bunk bed that his brother would tell him that.**


	22. Whats Up?

_Sam sees a messed up backpack and and he looks at his bags of money and he gets up and puts the money into the backpack and he puts it on and starts walking off. Sam walked for about 5 more blocks before he started to get extremely fatigued at that time he was sitting on a park bench. His vision was getting blurry and his conscience was slowly fading away._

Before he fainted he says to himself "So looks like this is it huh? I never was able to tell her goodbye"

_Sam then fully loses conciseness and he falls down on the side of the park bench. As he falls down he hears footsteps coming near him and he hears a female calling his name._

**Back To The Jet Transition**

"Well me and Sam go back from middle school" says Ikeem

"Huh?" asks a surprised Dan

"Yeah when I was still attending Harmony Middle me and Sam would sometimes chill" says Ikeem

"Really?" asks Dan "He doesn't look like the friendly type"

"He's not" says Ikeem "We was pretty much ostracized so we ended up chilling together"

"Ostracized? But what about your ex though?" asks Dan "She went to the same middle school right?"

"Yeah but we barely was able to see each other though because of our class schedules and also my missions too" says Ikeem "So only times we was able to spend time was the usual spot after school. Anyways Sam has been through a lot and I want to try and help him. You know like how you helped me"

"I see" says Dan

"Also…"

"Also what?" asks Dan

"Before I became an assassin remember when they said I was a criminal and all?" asks Ikeem

"Yeah thats when your alias was Hades" says Dan "You almost didn't get approved to join"

"Well I had partners in crime" says Ikeem

"No way!" says Dan who gets what Ikeem is saying

**Meanwhile**

_While Dan was learning about how Ikeem knows Sam. Sam is now waking up inside a big high class bedroom. Sam was without his hoodie and his shirt. There is bandages on his right arm which was shot. His body is very cut up with cuts all around._

"Ugh where the fuck am I?" says Sam who is just waking up and looking around the room.

_Sam tries to get out of bed but immediately grabs his arm and he realizes that there is bandages on it_

"What the-"

"I wouldn't move around too much if I was you" says a ebony beauty entering the room.. She is wearing a black tank top with long purple pants.

*Wait a minute* thinks Sam *I know that voice*

"Long time no see Sammy boy" smiles Angelique "Or should I call you by your alias Shipper Gamer"

"Angel?" asks a shocked Sam "Where am I?"

"You're at my house Sam" answers Angelique

"And why am I here?" asks Sam who then remembers about his money "Hey wheres my money?!"

"Shhh! quiet down will ya" says Angelique "I was walking around the neighborhood and I saw some girl with red and blue hair carrying someone and was screaming for help. She was trying her best to carry your unconscious ass around. When I saw it was you I rushed over there and gave a hand"

"Huh a girl?" asks Sam "I was on my own when I was-"

"Robbing the bank?" asks Angelique as she interrupts Sam

"How did you know?" asks Sam

"I known you for a few years now" says Angelique "and you haven't changed one bit. Plus i saw the backpack with all that cash"

"So what you gonna turn me in now?" says Sam

"No I just wanted to help you" smiles Angelique "Anyways you would rat on me about what we did in the past anyways"

"I don't need your fucking help!" snaps Sam who tries to get up but the pain from the gunshot wound makes him fall back in the bed "Fuck!"

"Just calm down Sam" says Angelique "You can at least just rest until your wounds are healed a little bit then you can go"

"Ok" says a now calm Sam who then says with malice "But as soon as I feel better I'm out"

"Kay" smiles Angelique who then begins to walk out the room "You should just stay with us Sam. There's strength in numbers and you and Ikeem could chill again"

"I don't need your damn pity Angel" growls Sam "And I don't need friends I'm good as I am now"

_Angelique then sighs as she shakes her head and closes the door. She then walks to another room where she enters and walks to a bed where she sees a certain goth-tomboy sitting down was sitting down on the edge of the bed._

"Wow I never thought you would care for Sam" says Angelique as she sits down "But at least he has a cute little tomboy looking after him. Right Avril?"

"I don't like him!" snaps Celicia "I...I just saw that he needed help"

"Well crying for help to save someone sounds like someone caring to me" smiles Angelique

"Well you're wrong!" says Celicia

"Come on Avril be real now" says Angelique "You was all like "Please stay with me! Stay up! Don't you dare die on me!"

_Celicia blushes at Angeliques statement_

"Shut up" says an annoyed Celicia "Its not like that"

"Well then why are you still here?" asks a curious Angelique "You could've just left after I lent a hand but you didn't"

"Shut up" says Celicia "I don't need to address myself to you"

"I was just saying" says Angelique

"Look here don't say a damn thing about me helping him out" demands Celicia who then says with a balled up fist "Or else"

_Angelique gives Avril a dark stare as soon as she hears Avril's statement_

"Looks like you forgot who you're talking to Avril" chuckles Angelique "If you thought my brother is scary then you have no damn idea when it comes to me"

"I do and I don't give a damn" says Celicia

Angelique sighs as she then calms down and says "Anyways I wouldn't do that because thats something you have to do"

"Don't count on it" says Celicia who gets up and goes to the door "I don't plan on doing anything like-"

_As Celicia reaches for the door it opens and its Sam Gavlee on the other side._

"Hey Angel you in-" asks Sam before the door slammed in his face "What the-"

"Holy shit he's here" whispers Celicia

_Angelique rushes to the door to hold off Sam for Celicia_

"Quick hide in the closet" says Angelique

"Ok" says Celicia

_After Celicia hides in the wardrobe Angelique lets go of the door_

"Shit Angel why did you slam the door on me?" asks Sam

"Sorry I was about to change my clothes and I didn't want you to see me naked" lies Angelique

"You never were embarrassed when it came to that" says Sam "You sometimes would even invite me to sneak a peek"

"Whatever!" says Angelique "What do you want?"

"Wheres Shadow?" asks Sam

"Ikeem isn't here he's with a friend" says Angelique "Anyways get back in bed"

"Whatever" says Sam who walks back to his bed

"Wait a minute!" says Angelique which stops Sam before he returns to his room "When I was tending your wound while you was still knocked out you was saying someone's name. So I just wanna know who is Celicia and what she is to you?"

Sam blushes a little when he says "None of your damn business!"

_Sam then leaves the room and Celicia gets out of the wardrobe with her mouth open in shock_

*NO WAY* thinks Celicia

"Hey Avril you might wanna close your mouth" chuckles Angelique "Or flies might get in there"

Celicia shakes her head and says "I'm leaving now"

"Ok I'll walk you out" says Angelique

_Celicia and Angelique walk outside Angelique's house and about to say farewell._

"Hey Celicia catch" says Angelique who tosses Celicia a big band of 100 dollar bills

"Why are you giving this to me?" asks Celicia

"Just feeling generous thats all" smiles Angelique "Be careful now"

 _And with that Celicia goes home and Angelique walks back inside. Now off to Laney's house where_   _Laney was still in a state of shock. Right now she's in her room sitting on the edge of her bed thinking._

*Why did Lenny just do that?!* thinks Laney *Me and him are enemies and besides I love Corey….right? What the fuck am I saying of course I love Core. But….why when Lenny kissed me...why…did I like it?*

Laney starts to feel tears come down her cheeks when she says "Oh my god! Do….I...have feelings for Lenny?! No but this can't be! I...I… hate him"

_As soon as she said that she remember when she told Corey that there is a thin line between love and hate and that starts to make her softly cry._

Laney with her hand covering her mouth mumbles while shes softly crying "Oh my god I have feelings for Lenny!"

_Laney shakes her head to get those thoughts out of her head_

"No I love Corey and no one else" says Laney "I'm not gonna let Lenny mess up what I worked hard to get"

**Back To Jet Transition**

"Wow so you mean you and your sister was-"

"Yep" answers Ikeem "We both was in that line of work and Sam was with us"

"Whoa I'm shocked" says Dan

"I know who knew that the lethal Succubus Queen and her little brother used to be crooks"

"But why?" asks Dan "Your family is well off right?"

"Yeah now we are" says Ikeem "We went through are struggles financially. We also did it to help out others who were unfortunate"

"Hmph wow" says Dan "I'm partners and friends with Robin hood"

_Moments later Briggs voice would come out in the intercom_

"Hey maggots we have just landed at the landing spot" says Briggs "Welcome to New York City. You'll be going the rest by limousine to go to the resort. Remember now no funny business alright?"

"Sir yes sir!"says the Duo who then heads out the jet to see a jet black Limousine.  _Briggs who is still in the Jet then gets a phone call._

"Hello" says Briggs "Hey there Chief I just dropped them off. Don't worry I expect nothing less from them. They are the two members of the best and deadliest assassin trio"

_The duo is right now heading to the resort and it took them about 30 minutes before reaching to the resort._

"Looks like we're here" says Dan looking out the window

"Hmm its pretty nice i guess" says Ikeem

_The two assassins get out the limousine and head inside the lobby of the resort where they get situated. They get their room keys and head to their rooms._

"So we're on the third floor" says Ikeem walking alongside Dan

"Wow Briggs hooked us up didn't he?" says a impressed Dan who is looking around the nice resort

"Yeah he sure did" says Ikeem who then looks at his room card "So I have room 310. What about you Blaze?"

"I got room 311" replies Dan "Looks like we're neighbors"

"Yep" chuckles Ikeem

"So Hastur let's get in our rooms first and get situated" says Dan "After that we'll take a stroll around town"

"Alright" says Ikeem who then like Dan goes to their room to check it out.

_As Dan goes to his bedroom his sees a big black bag and he walks to it where he finds a note on it._

The note says "Look behind you"

_Dan turns around with a gun pointing at his face. The person holding the gun is a girl who looks to be a year younger than Dan. She has pale white colored skin and is wearing gothic lolita clothing. She has blond hair with a hairstyle similar to Misa from Death note. Her right eye is covered with a eye patch that has a skull on it. Her eye color is grey._

"Hey there Blaze" smiles the girl

"Hey there Lisa" says Dan who then vanishes in thin air but then winds up right behind Lisa with a pistol to the side of her head "Whats up?"


	23. Hmph Tough Luck

"Hey there Lisa" says Dan who then disappears but then winds up right behind Lisa with a pistol to the side of her head "Whats up"

"Nothing much" says Lisa who drops her gun "Just checking up on you guys. Now if you would be kind enough please"

"Whatever" says Dan who then puts away the pistol

"Thank you" says Lisa who then sits on the edge of the bed "Anyways the reason I'm here is to warn you"

"About what?"

"The Kamikaze know you guys are coming" says Lisa

"How?" asks Dan

"Word went out they asked for help" says Lisa

"But how would they know we would be coming"

"Well they know that the Kain Mafia aint the type to ask for help but when they do they know their help is gonna be the best of the best" says Lisa

"So what you want us to abort the mission or something?" asks Dan

"Nope I just wanted to give you guys some help" says Lisa who points to the big black bag "I packed you guys some weapons and other things to help you out"

"Thanks I guess" says Dan "So all that is for me and Hastur?"

"No this is yours Hastur has his own bag" says Lisa " As well as…"

_Before Lisa could finish her sentence Dan's phone rings and he sees its Ikeem so he picks it up_

"Hello?" says Dan

"HELP!" screams Ikeem over the phone

"Whats wrong Hastur?' asks Dan

"Its probably big sis" sighs Lisa who thens shakes her head

"Why is Elise here?!" says Ikeem as we then see he is being embraced by a taller and chesty female. She seems to be two years older than Ikeem. She has white pale skin with long black hair which is in a ponytail. She has greyish eyes. She is wearing a blue shirt that says in black bold letters "No Worries" with black and blue sweat pants and blue and black Vans.

"Aww is that how you gonna treat me?" says Elise

"Yes and can you please let go of me!" asks a annoyed Ikeem

"No can do" smiles Elise

"Sorry then" says Ikeem who then looks dead at Elise which makes Elise look as if she is in a trance. Ikeem then says "Let me go" and with no hesitation she lets him go. Ikeem then says "Why are you here?"

_With that she tells Ikeem the situation and that Lisa is also here and is with Dan._

"Oh really?" asks Ikeem

"Yes" says the tranced Elise

"Well lets go meet them shall we?" says Ikeem

"Whatever you wish" says the tranced Elise

_Ikeem and the hypnotized Elise goes to the Dan's room door and knocks on it. Dan goes to the door and sees Ikeem and the tranced Elise at the door._

"Hastur do you have her-"

"Yes I do Blaze" says Ikeem answers Dans question before he could even finish asking

_After that Ikeem and Elsie came in and then started to talk with Dan and Lisa. They talked for about 25 minutes before finishing._

"Well now thats done do you guys wanna join us on a walk around town?" asks Dan

"Sure" says Lisa "But before that"

"Oh my bad" says Ikeem who looks dead into Elise's eyes and breaks his trance

"Huh?" says Elise looking around before pouting at Ikeem "You put me in a trance again didn't you?!"

"Yep" says Ikeem

"Well its around 11:00 so 3 hours of fun around should be good right?" asks Dan

_Everyone nods their head and after that they head out to have fun._

**In The Morning Transition!**

_Back in Peaceville Grojband has just arrived in school. But the guys are worried about their bass guitarist especially her boyfriend Corey._

"Hey Lanes are you ok?" asks a worried Corey

"Yeah I'm alright" says Laney trying to look calm

"You don't look like it to me" says Kin "It looks like you've been emotionally unstable for some hours"

"I said I'm fine guys" says a slightly annoyed Laney

_As the gang was walking around they saw the Newmans walking and Laney saw Lenny who saw her._

"Oh damn its the Newmans again" says Corey

"Ugh!" groans a uncomfortable Laney who then thinks to herself *Not them not now!*

"Hmmm well good morning garbage" smiles Carrie

"Hello Satan" jokes Corey "Take any souls lately?"

"Hmph" scoffs Carrie who then and her band walks by the gang

_As they was doing so as Lenny was passing Laney she hid her face from him. Corey caught this and got somewhat concerned. As the gang was walking around before the bell rings they bump into a already mad Toni and a scratched up Brady._

"Hey guys" says Brady

"Hey Brady…. and Toni" says Corey

"Brady what happened to you?" asks Kon

"Um…. I fell down the stairs this morning" says Brady

"Are you sure it wasn't something else?" asks Corey who looks at Toni

"Why you gotta look at me?!" asks a peeved Toni

"I'm serious man" says Brady "I just fell"

"Ok I'm just joking I don't want little Mike Tyson to kill me" smiles Corey

"Go fuck yourself jerk" snaps Toni

"I'm just kidding sheesh" says Corey

"Whatever" says Toni who walks off

"See you in first period Corey" says Brady who follows Toni

"Who thinks Toni did that to him?" asks Corey

_The whole entire gang raises their hand. While Grojband was doing that Toni and Brady was talking while they was walking to somewhere_

"Ow" says Brady rubbing his face "Dang Toni"

"It not my fault you fell on me so you broke one of the rules" says a non remorseful Toni who then whispers with rage "You even groped me! You Should be dead! So be happy I was merciful"

"But I was asleep" complains Brady who then blushes and says "And that was by accident"

"Hmph tough luck" scoffs Toni

_a couple minutes passed and the bell finally rings. Everyone goes to their first periods. When Corey walks in he sees that his new friend Dan isn't here but his enemy Carrie was here and waiting for him_

"Sup Riffin" smiles Carrie who pats down on his seat as she says "Come on sit down"

*God help me please* thinks Corey who then sighs and sits down

_A few minutes passed and Mr. Rock class has now started, Right now he is giving a small lecture_

"So Riffin did you dream about me last night?" asks Carrie

"Totally we got married and we have two kids a boy and girl" smiles Corey

"Really?" smiles Carrie

"Oh wait wrong girl that was Laney not you" smiles Corey who then turns his attention from a now pissed Carrie to Mr. Rock *I wonder how Lanes is doing? She didn't look too good*

**Off To Laney Transition**

_Laney is in her first period class. The class are reading their textbooks and she is feeling like shit._

*Aww man he looked dead into my eyes!* Thinks Laney *And I got to sit next to that S.O.B next period!* Laney then quietly says "Ugh please someone help me"

_As Laney was sulking she looks beside her as she sees Celicia looking at her with a stressed out face_

"Hey whats with you?" asks a stressed Celicia

"Bullshit thats what" says Laney with her head laying on her desk "How about you?"

"Same here" sighs Celicia "Man right now I just feel like-"

"Going home and playing my bass guitar" says the two in unison

"Huh?" says a shocked Laney "You play bass?"

"Yeah and pretty damn good at it too" smiles Celicia

"I don't like to toot my own horn but I am too" smiles Laney "So are you in a band or something?"

"Nope not yet but I will be soon" says Celicia "I'm thinking about forming one maybe"

"Well I wish you the best of luck" says Laney

_A few moments passed and the classroom door opens. A girl walks into the classroom and she is holding a skateboard. She has long blue hair along with black eyes. She has some snake bites on her. She is wearing a black beanie, a shirt that says "Three Day Grace", with ripped up jeans and black converses. She also is wearing black plugs, black and gray rip gloves and a guitar case on her back_

"Sup teach" says the girl

"Um and who might you be?" asks the teacher

"Oh my name is Mare and this is my first day of school and this schedule says that this is my first period class" says the girl

"Oh I see your name" says the teacher

"Well your seat is two seats back from Laney. Laney can you stand up please?"

"Yes ma'm" says Laney standing up

_Mare goes to her seat and puts her skateboard on the desk._

"Hmph I have a feeling I'm gonna like this class" smiles Mare who then thinks to herself *Hmph if only he was here it would be perfect*

**Meanwhile**

_Back in NYC Dan and Ikeem are in their rooms. We go into Dan's room and we see he is awake and laying down in bed looking at TV._

"Hey so when you think we should leave?" asks Dan who is wearing long gray shorts and a shirt

All of a sudden we see Lisa exiting the bathroom and says "I think around 9:00 tonight that should be good. Oh and thanks for letting me and my sis crash we lost track of time and missed our plane"

"Yeah but you guys could've called Briggs though" says Dan

"Yeah and get one of his famous 3 hour long lectures?!" asks Lisa "We was better off making a flight for today"

"True that" says Dan "But I wonder how Hastur is doing though?"

"Yeah big sis crashed in his room" says Lisa "I kinda feel bad for him"

_With that we head into Ikeem's room where he is just waking up._

"[Yawn] Man was that a good sleep" says a drowsy Ikeem who then tries to get up just to get pulled back down into the bed "What the Fu-"

_Ikeem looks to see what pulled him down and he sees Elise in a blue nightgown still asleep with her arms wrapped around his waist._

"Oh yeah we let them crash for the night" sighs Ikeem who remembers last night who then starts trying to wake up Elsie "Hey wake up"

"Huh?" says a now awake Elsie "Oh good morning"

"Yeah good morning" smiles Ikeem "Can you please get your arms off my waist please?"

"Oh sorry" says Elise

"You're good anyways lets get dressed I need to talk with Dan and you need to meet up with your sister so you two can go catch your flight"

"Ok ok" says Elsie

_They get dressed and goes to Dan's room where they Elsie and her twin meet up. Lisa informs Ikeem about the situation after that her and Elise go to the airport._

"Well now lets get down to business" says Ikeem

"Yeah its strategy time!" smiles Dan

**Back To School Transition**

_Back in Corey's first period he was being annoyed with a certain someone._

"Riffin why do you reject me so" asks Carrie

"Because you are evil" says Corey

"I can change you know" says Carrie who then puts her hand on Corey's thigh "And besides you like me don't you?"

_Carrie starts to advance her hand from his thigh to his you know what but before she could he grabbed ahold of her hand._

"Look I already said it once" whispers Corey "Lanes is the one I love"

"Hmph you say that now" scoff Carrie

"What does that mean?" asks Corey

"You'll find out sooner than later" smirks Carrie

*I got a bad feeling about what she just said* thinks Corey *I bet the gang are better off than me*

**After Class Transition**

_First period didn't take too long to end. So now we're at Laney's first period class which is now being and Celicia just went their separate ways to go to their second periods. While Celicia was walking she sees Sam walking her way with his head down and with his hands in his jacket's pockets. When he passes her she looks back at him._

She then sighs and says to him "Yo Sam"

Sam without turning to her says "What?"

"Nevermind its nothing" says Celicia

"Then if you would excuse me I'll be going" says Sam who then walks away

Celicia watches Sam walk off and says to herself "Me actually like that? Nah"

_Laney now is just arriving to her class door where she sees a waiting Lenny in front of the door._

"Hey there Laney" smiles Lenny with his back against the door

*Aw crap* thinks a displeased Laney


	24. Aru!

"Hey there Laney" smiles Lenny with his back against the door

*Aw crap* thinks a displeased Laney

"Hows it going?" asks Lenny

"Buzz off" says Laney as she tries to get into class only to get stopped by Lenny

"Look Laney you can at least give me a answer" says Lenny

"Get outta my way Lenny!" says a now irritated Laney

"Not until I get a answer" says Lenny

"I'm gonna be late because of you!" says Laney

"Then give me a answer then" says Lenny

Laney blushes and says "You know the answer to that already"

"Oh I do?! Then that means you love me right?" asks a smiling Lenny

"No I don't!" snaps Laney who then feels someone tap on her shoulder

_When she turns around to see who it is she sees its a girl. She has pale white skin with medium length hair that goes to the middle of her back and is parted to the right side along with a kind face but its showing little to no emotion and she has green eyes. She is wearing a traditional Chinese jacket with gold trims that go 7in past her waist with a scarf that has the Russian flag on it, black leggings, and snow boots. She looks to be about 5ft 4in tall and she has long legs that goes with her somewhat curvy figure._

"Excuse me aru" says the girl "Sorry to interrupt you guys but I wanna get to class aru"

*Aru?* thinks Laney as she then says "Sorry but this douche over here won't budge"

"Oh is that so aru?" says the girl who then walks towards Lenny

"Yeah you got a problem with that?" asks Lenny

"Well no not really aru" smiles the girl as she stares down Lenny "Because all I gotta do is beat the living shit outta ya and I bet you'll move then aru"

_Lenny trembles from the girls stare as if her eyes are piercing his very soul._

"Y-y-y-you can go in" says a trembling Lenny

"Thank you aru" smiles the girl who then looks at Laney and say "Aren't you coming aru?"

"Y-Yeah" says Laney who follows the girl inside the classroom "Oh thanks by the way. My name is Laney"

"Glad to meet you aru" says the girl "My name is Pocky-Chan aru"

_While that was happening Corey and Brianna was at math class chatting_

"So Corey I was wondering…" says Brianna

"Yeah Bri" says Corey

"Are you free this weekend?" asks Brianna blushing "I wanted to know if you want to go to the movies with me"

"Oh sorry Brianna I can't I'm busy this weekend" says Corey

"Oh I understand" says a disappointed Brianna who slightly put her head down

"Um but how about next week" says the benevolent Corey "Yeah I'm positive next weekend!"

"Really?!" smiles Brianna

"Um...yea" smiles Corey who then thinks *Aww crap how do I explain this to Lanes?!*

"Oh and do you guys have any gigs yet?" asks Brianna

"Not yet but we're still searching" says Corey "Why you ask?"

"Well I heard that there is this big party happening and they are in need of a band" smiles Brianna as she gives him a flyer

"Really?!" says an excited Corey as he looks at the flyer then back at Brianna "But why are you doing this for me?"

"Well just think of it as a helping hand" smiles Brianna

"Thanks Bri" smiles Corey

"No prob" blushes Brianna

*Wait till I tell Lanes and the twins* thinks a happy Corey

**Back To Laney Transition**

_Laney is in class and she has finished her class work early. She is sitting next to Pocky-chan who is also finished and is reading a doujinshi called "Gravitation" so that Lenny would leave her alone. So far its working. But it was making a certain someone curious._

"Um excuse me Laney aru" says Pocky-chan who doesn't take her face away from the doujinshi

"Yeah" says Laney

"Are you two having a lovers quarrel aru?" asks Pocky-Chan nonchalantly

"OH NO!" says Laney who quickly rejects Pocky-chan's statement "I have no love for that boy"

"You sure aru?" asks Pocky-chan "Because I kinda feel some love from you two aru"

"I'm sure of it!" says Laney shaking her head

"Oh ok then aru" says Pocky-chan who continues to read

"Um Pocky-chan?" asks Laney

"Yeah?" asks Pocky-chan

"Why do you aru after the ending of your sentences?" asks Laney

"Oh well I inherited that from my mother" says Pocky-chan nonchalantly

"Oh ok" says Laney *Wow she doesn't show that much emotion does she?*

_While Laney was doing that Brady and Toni are in class. Toni has just finished her work while Brady was still on his work but couldn't really concentrate because he had "other" things on his mind._

"Tsk you still aren't done Brade" says Toni "You sure are stupid at being smart"

Brady trying to finish his work thinks to himself while blushing *It wouldn't be a problem but all I can think about is what happened this morning*

"Hey Brade" smiles Toni as she tilts her head

"Yeah" says Brady who sees Toni smiling *Huh Toni is smiling?! and towards me?! There is a god!*

While still smiling Toni says while cracking her knuckles with a black aura surrounding her "If you're still thinking about what happened early this morning then I will break you're fucking neck quicker than you can say mercy"

"I-I'm not!" says a scared Brady who backs aways from Toni and thinks to himself while tears come down his face *I knew it was too good to be true!*

**Knew It Was Too Good To Be True!**

_Meanwhile back in NYC after going over the plan with Dan, Hastur was asleep in his bed but was tossing and turning like he was having a nightmare. We go into his dream where he is sleeping in a big red bed. He wakes up and looks around to a place he doesn't recognize._

"What in the hell?" says a confused Ikeem "Where am I?"

_Ikeem looks onwards to the other side of the bed where he sees what looks to be a ebony female sitting on the edge of the bed. From his point of view she has long black hair with blue streaks in them and she is wearing a black lace nightgown which is showing her curvy body._

At that moment the female says with her back still turned "So you finally up Ikeem?"

"Huh who are you?" asks Ikeem

"Oh don't tell me you forgot about lil ole me already?" asks the female "Maybe this will jog your memory"

 _The girl reaches out her right hand and a scythe appears. When that happened_   _Ikeem's eyes widened as he knows who its is. At that moment Ikeem wakes up sweating and gasping for air. He looks around to see where he is at and sighs a breath of relief._

**Back To School Transition**

_So time has passed and it is now lunchtime. Grojband is sitting down at a table along with Toni and Brady._

"So whats up guys" asks Corey

"Nun much" says the twins

"Today has been ok" says Laney

"Not mine" says Brady and Toni in unison

"Why?"

"Don't wanna talk about it" says the two in unison

"Well mine has been great!" smiles Corey

"How?" asks everyone at the table

"Well I just found us a gig" smiles Corey

"Really?!" asks a happy Laney "How?!"

"Well Brianna told me about it and gave me this flyer" says Corey who shows the gang the flyer

"So when is it?" asks Laney

"A few weeks from now" says Corey "So after school we can go and see about the gig"

"All right!" says the gang

_At that moment someone crept up behind Laney and covered her eyes_

"Um who is this?" asks Laney

"Your sister" says the person with a feminine voice

_Laney turns around and sees her sister Rosey smiling ._

"Hey sis" smiles Laney "Whats up?"

"Oh nothing really just felt like checking up on ya" smiles Rosey who sees the flyer Laney is holding. "Hey thats the flyer for Heather's party"

"You know about this party?" asks Corey

"Well sure its her sweet sixteen and its suppose to be awesome and stuff" answers Roesy "But I heard she is still searching for a band though"

"Yeah and we're gonna see if we can get the gig" says Laney

"Hmm well I guess I'll be seeing you guys at the party then" smiles Rosey

"Huh? what do you mean sis?" asks Laney

"Well Heather is a good friend of mine and I can book you guys instead of having to make the trip to her place" says Rosey

"Really?!" asks a happy Corey who gets up and hugs Rosey tightly "Thank you so much!"

"Hehehe its...nothing really" says a blushing Rosey who after being hugged then says "Well let me go see her and let her know about you guys. I'll let you know later on what she says"

"Ok" says Grojband

So after that Rosey walks away still blushing and says to herself softly "Omg Corey just hugged me!"

_As Rosey was leaving two familiar people crept up on the band._

"Hey guys" says a smiling Dominic with Angelique beside him "Whats up?"

"Hey Dominic" says the gang

"How you been?" asks Laney

"Pretty good" says Dominic

"Thats cool" says Corey "And what about you Angelique?"

"I've been good" answers Angelique who then looks at Laney and says "Hey red can you and me talk in private again real quick"

"Sure" says Laney who gets up

"Ok well follow me" says Angelique who before walking off says to Dominic "I'll be right back"

"Ok" replies Dominic

_With that Angelique and Laney walk off to where they had their previous private chat at._

"So what do you need for me this time?" asks Laney

"Well I want you to come over to my place tonight" says Angelique "I think its the best time to talk to you about whats behind my brother and his "condition"

"Ok when" asks Laney

"How about round 9:00 P.M.?" asks Angelique

"Ok" says Laney

_At that moment a certain blue haired tomboy is skateboarding fast down the hall and is heading towards the two girls._

"Hey you guys outta the way!" says Mare warning the girls as she is riding her board

_Laney and Angelique jump out of the way as Mare is riding past them. As she is passing by Angelique gets a good look of the girl and she looks shocked as if she knows her._

*Wait a minute is that who I think it is?* thinks Angelique

"Hey Angelique are you ok?" asks Laney

Angelique snaps out of it and says "Oh yeah I'm good"

"Oh ok then" says Laney "Well are we done talking?"

"Yeah we are" nods Angelique

_Angelique and Laney heads back to the gang._

"Hey guys we're back" smiles Laney

"Heya" says Dominic "What were you two talking about?"

"Thats a secret" smiles Angelique as she does a shh pose

_While the gang was chatting Celicia was out and about in the campus walking and drinking a soda she got from the vending machine._

"Man am I bored or what?" says a bored Celicia walking around.

_Then all of a sudden she heard someone singing and it was coming from the east part of the campus._

"Who is this singing?" asks a Curious Celicia "They're pretty good"

_She was curious and she walks until she sees Sam Gavlee who is sitting down on the ground and is singing._

**"Dear Agony"-Breaking Benjamin**

I have nothing left to give

I have found the perfect end

You were made to make it hurt

Disappear into the dirt

Carry me to heaven's arms

Light the way and let me go

Take the time to take my breath

I will end where I began

And I will find the enemy within

Cause I can feel it crawl beneath my skin

Dear Agony

Just let go of me

Suffer slowly

Is this the way it's gotta be?

Dear Agony

Suddenly

The lights go out

Let forever

Drag me down

I will fight for one last breath

I will fight until the end

And I will find the enemy within

Cause I can feel it crawl beneath my skin

Dear Agony

Just let go of me

Suffer slowly

Is this the way it's gotta be?

Don't bury me

Faceless enemy

I'm so sorry

Is this the way it's gotta be?

Dear Agony

Leave me alone

God let me go

I'm blue and cold

Black sky will burn

Love pull me down

Hate lift me up

Just turn around

There's nothing left

Somewhere far beyond this world

I feel nothing anymore

Dear Agony

Just let go of me

Suffer slowly

Is this the way it's gotta be?

Don't bury me

Faceless enemy

I'm so sorry

Is this the way it's gotta be?

Dear Agony

I feel nothing anymore

"Wow" says an impressed Celicia who is hiding near a wall "He can sing"

_After that Celicia leaves the scene. But all of a sudden the sound of clapping could be heard. This made Sam get on his guard._

"Who's there?!" asks Sam "Show yourself!"

"Wow you can sure sing" says a voice

_A few moments later a girl walks up to Sam. She has dark ebony colored skin. She has a skinny yet nice figure. She has dark purple eyes along with dark brown hair that almost looks black which has a single pink streak in it and she has a white hair clip that holds her bangs back. She is wearing a pink tank top, with black skinny jeans which are torn from her thigh to her knees, and with white converse high tops with pink and black striped laces._

"Sorry for barging in like that" says the girl who then says "Hi my name is Dantell. But my friends call me Dannie, nice to me you…"

"My name is Sam" says Sam who then gets up and says "Now please leave me the hell alone"

"Hmph touchy are we?" asks Dantell

"Yes I am got a problem with it?" growls Sam

"No not at all" smiles Dantell

"Well thats just fucking good for you" says Sam who starts to leave

"Ok then see you around I guess?" asks Dantell

"Go fuck yourself" says Sam as he leaves

"I'll take that as a no then" says Dantell

**After School Transition!**

_Grojband is now in the Groj and are just finishing a 5 hour practice. Its around 8:30 P.M._

"Good jam session everyone" says Corey

"I wonder what heather said" says Kin

"Yeah I hope your sis can get us booked" says Kon

"I do too" says Laney "But we gotta wait for sis to call and tell me"

"Yeah you're right" says Corey "But my anxiety is killing me though"

"Mine is too Core" says Laney "But all we can do is be patient"

"Well me and Kon gotta go" says Kin

"Ok then you two take care" says Corey

"We will and so do you" says Kon as he and his big brother leave the garage.

_A few minutes have passed and Laney and Corey are sitting next to each other in the garage._

"So Core" says Laney

"Yeah Lanes?" asks Corey

"That song we just played during practice did you write that on your own?" asks Laney

"Yeah I did" answers Corey "The lyrics just from came out of nowhere"

"Well I gotta say if we do get the gig I guarantee that that song will get us known" says Laney

"You think so?" asks Corey

"I know so" smiles Laney

_Then at that moment gets a phone call and its from none other than Angelique and Laney picks it up_

"Hello" says Laney answering the phone

"Hey redhead" says Angelique "Its time to come over"

"Ok I'll be there in a minute" says Laney who then hangs up the phone

"Hey Lanes who was that?" asks Corey

"Oh it was Angelique" smiles Laney

"You mean Dom's girlfriend?" asks a shocked Corey

"Yeah we planned on doing something tonight and I'm about to go over to her place" says Laney

"Oh" says a somewhat disappointed Corey

"Why do you look so down?" asks Laney

"Because I wanted to spend some alone time with you" says Corey

"Well we got all weekend for that" smiles Laney who kisses Corey before gets up

"Hey Lanes" says Corey

"Yeah Core" says Laney

"I love you and be safe out there" smiles Corey

"I love you too and I will" smiles a blushing Laney who now has left the garage and is now heading to Angelique's place.

**Meanwhile**

_The assassin duo are in Ikeem's room where they are stocking up on their weapons._

"So Hastur you ready bro?" asks Dan who is loading up a pistol with ammo

"Yep" says Ikeem who then puts on a wireless earphone

"Ok then" smiles Dan who also then puts on a wireless earphone

_Dan and Ikeem then presses a blue button on the earphones that has a symbol that looks like the power button. After a few moments Briggs voice could be heard._

"Hey you maggots ready?" asks Briggs

"Yeah we are" says Dan

"All right then all you have to do is-"

"SURPRISE!" says a feminine voice

Ikeem face palms himself as he says "Is that you Elise?"

_We look into what looks like your average hi-tech communication center with big computers and stuff like that and around 20 seats in it. Where we see Briggs and the sister Elise and Lisa._

"Yup it is and little Lisa is here too!" smiles Elise

"Don't tell me Lisa" says Dan on the other end "She brought you along didn't she?"

"You know it" says Lisa leaning on the wall with a lollipop in her mouth

_Both Ikeem and Dan sigh as they drop and shake their heads_

"Hey you guys aren't happy to hear me?" asks Elise

"Um you want me to be honest?" asks Dan

"Yeah" says Elise

"Not that much" says Dan bluntly "How about you Hastur?"

"I'd rather not say" says Ikeem

"W-W-W-Why are you guys so mean to me?!" asks a now sad Elise

"Because you're damn annoying!" yells Briggs as he points to a seat near him "Now sit down over here and calm down!"

"S-Sorry" says Elise who sits down

"Man she is a handful" says Briggs

_We head back to Dan and Ikeem_

"Man you have no damn idea" says Ikeem

"Anyways back to what I saying" says Briggs "Alright then your objective is as followed: Rescue the daughter of the Kain Mafia boss at any costs. That means if you have to kill the guards then so be it"

"Ok" says Dan "Hey but how do we recognize her?"

"Well the girl is only 6 years old so she will be easy to spot" says Briggs

"And I'm was thinking she was our age" says Ikeem

"Yeah me too" agrees Dan

"Well sorry to burst your bubble but you won't be saving some hot babe" says briggs "So get over it"

"Ok ok ok" says Dan "So anyways what else?"

"Also don't underestimate your enemies" says Briggs "Because if you do you-"

"Will regret it with your lives" smiles Dan who interrupts Briggs "We got it man so no worries"

"You better or else" says Briggs

"Well we'll get going we'll contact you once we get to the Kamikaze hideout" says Ikeem

"Ok then" says Briggs before cutting off transmission

_While that was going on Laney was in front of what is Angelique's and Ikeem's home_

"Well I hope the walk was worth for what she is about to tell me" says Laney as she walks to the house


	25. 14

"Well I hope the walk was worth for what she is about to tell me" says Laney as she walks to the house.

_The house is a pretty decent looking two story house. When Laney gets to the door she knocks on it three times and rings the doorbell._

"I'll be right there" says a female with a sexy voice

_A few moments pass and the door finally opens and who opens it is a beautiful curvy and busty woman who looks to be in her mid-twenties. She has ebony colored skin with long purple hair that is in a ponytail. She has a kind motherly face . The woman is wearing a purple shirt, along with black yoga pants, and some house slippers. She looks to be around 5'8._

"Well hello there" smiles the woman

"Um Hello my is name Laney" says Laney who thinks to herself *Holy shit she makes me feel tiny*

"Oh so you're Laney?" asks the woman as if she has been expecting her

"Yes ma'm" says Laney

"Oh there's no need for that" says the woman "Just call me Veronica"

"Ok" says Laney who then enters the house

"Angel!" shouts Veronica "Laney's here"

"Ok I'll be right there" says Angelique somewhere upstairs

_A few minutes passed and then Angelique came down stairs. She is wearing a purple tank top with long black pants._

"Hey redhead" smiles Angelique

"Hey Angelique" smiles Laney "So where are we going?"

"Follow me to the living room" says Angelique

"Ok" says Laney

_Angelique, Laney, and Veronica all head towards the living room. They all sit down on the couch_

"Um Angelique I thought it was just gonna be us" says Laney

"She needs to be here" says Angelique

"Oh so are you Angelique's and Ikeem's older sister or something?" asks Laney

"Oh no silly I'm their mother" smiles Veronica

"Huh?" says a shocked Laney "M-M-M-Mother?!"

**Meanwhile**

_Dan and Ikeem are parkouring through the city as they are heading towards the Kamikaze hideout._

"Hey Hastur" says Dan as he flips from building to building

"Yo" says Ikeem who just flipped from a building

"You good man" says Dan "You said she was in your dreams again"

Ikeem flips to another building and stops as he says "Yeah it had me shaking at first but I 'm good Blaze"

"Alright then man" says Dan "But let me know if anything is wrong ok?"

"Ok" says Ikeem who then like Dan starts to continue heading towards their destination.

**Back To Laney Transition**

"Yep shes my mom" smiles Angelique sitting down

"Bu-Bu-Bu-Bu-But she looks so young" says Laney

"Well I am 29" smiles Veronica

"Um Angelique how old are you?' asks a smiling Laney

"15" smiles Angelique "And yes my mother had me at the age of 14"

"Whoa at 14?" asks Laney "Did you go through a lot because you was so young?"

"Mhmm" says Veronica "Well it was kinda easy anyways"

"How?!" asks Laney

"Well because my mother is a succubus" says Angelique in a "duh" manner

"Pause" says Laney "Did you just say succubus?"

"Yep" says Angelique

"As in those sexy female demons?" asks Laney

"Yep" says Angelique

"The ones that suppose to steal men's souls by having sex with them?" asks Laney

"Mhmm" says Veronica "We're not evil and that is somewhat false"

"S-S-S-Somewhat?" says a dumbfounded Laney

"Yeah the men died because they just couldn't handle it" smiles Angelique

"Ok so is it alright to call you two crazy?" asks a smiling Laney

"Well it was to be expected" says Veronica

"Yeah you're right mom" says Angelique who gets up and says "Well since you won't believe our words"

"We will just show you" smiles Veronica as she too stands up

_At that moment both Veronica and Angelique grunt and then shortly after demonic wings and tails come out. Which made Laney look hysterical._

"So do you believe us now?" asks Veronica and Angelique in unison

_Laney instead of talking started to laugh like crazy and then afterwards faints to the ground._

"Uh oh" says Angelique "Looks like she's out mom"

"Yep she sure is" sighs Veronica

_While Laney was out cold in Angelique's place. Sam Gavlee was in a alleyway sitting down against a wall and flipping a ying yang coin. When all of a sudden a demonic-like voice could be heard._

"Hey Sam tonight's a great night to cause some mischief" says the demonic voice

"Shut up!" snaps Sam who then smacks his head

"Hehehe you know that shit isn't gonna work on me you dumbass" says the voice

"I know but I bet this will" smiles Sam who then puts the coin on his forehead and immediately hears the voice scream in displeasure and pain until moments later and it gets quiet afterwards. Sam then looks at the coin and smirks as he says "Thanks shadow I owe you one"

**Back To Assassins Transition!**

_Dan and Ikeem are now atop of a building that is across the street from the hideout. The hideout is like a big giant Japanese yakuza lair. Dan and Ikeem just turned on their headsets and are talking to Briggs._

"Hey Briggs we're here" says Dan

"Ok we have you on the radar" says Briggs "Good luck you two"

"Thanks Briggs we won't fail" says Ikeem

"You better not" says Briggs

"Well we're off" says Dan who looks off to the hideout "Hey Hastur you ready bro?"

"You know it" smiles Ikeem

"Ok then lets go!" says Dan who then vanishes in thin air

"Right behind ya!" says Ikeem as he then does a ninja hand sign and sinks into the floor.

_Dan and Ikeem appear now hanging on a large ceiling column inside of the hideout. Dan and Ikeem look on to see what looks to be 16 guards. They are all wearing suits like mobsters and most of them have pistols in their hands. Except for two that had uzi's._

"Hey Hastur" says Dan

"Yeah?" asks Ikeem

"How many are there in this place?" asks Dan

"Lemme see real quick" says Ikeem who pulls down his hoodie and widens his eyes. "Ok I count about 252 people in here excluding these guards here. most are hostile except for two people"

"So one of them is bound to be our lil damsel" says Dan

"Pretty much" says Ikeem

"Ok then I'll take the right and you'll take the left" says Dan

"Alright" says Ikeem

"Ok then let the ass kicking begin" smiles Dan as he then disappears

"Hehehe its showtime" says Ikeem as he then unsheathes his sword and vanish as well.


	26. Ready Or Not!

"Hehehe its showtime" says Ikeem as he then unsheathes his sword and vanish as well.

_Dan pops up behind the guards and with his two pistol in his hands._

"Marco!" smiles Dan which makes the guards turn around which he then instantly shoots them dead in their chests.

 _The remaining guards aim their guns at Dan and are about to shoot when suddenly Ikeem rises from the ground and with his sword ready_.

"Polo!" says Ikeem who then rushes through the unexpected guards with a single slash of his sword.

 _He stops a few feet away after rushing through them_.  _At first it doesn't look like he did anything to them and they was about to shoot again. But then Ikeem flicks his finger on his blade which makes a light vibrating sound . A few seconds later cuts are now revealed and blood is spraying out as the guards scream and fall to the ground._

"Hmmm too easy" smiles Dan who starts to walk off

"Um...Yeah" says Ikeem who put a hand over his right eye

"Don't get relaxed now you two the mission is just getting started now" says Briggs coming from the headset

_At that moment without knowing one of the guards Dan shot is still alive and he is reaching for his pistol that is a few feet away from him_

**Back To Laney Transition**

_Laney is now waking up with Angelique and Veronica being the first things she sees._

"Hey Laney you ok girl?" asks Angelique

"Yeah I am" says Laney "I just had this bad dream that you and your mother are Succubus"

"Hehehe well….it wasn't a dream" says Angelique while nervously chuckling

"We really are Succubi" says Veronica

"Whoa whoa whoa seriously?!" asks a astonished Laney

"Yep" says Angelique

"So that means Ikeem is a-"

"Yeah he is a incubus" says Angelique "Which is our male opposite"

"And a very special one to boot too" smiles Veronica

"Well anyways now that we got that outta the way…" says Angelique "Lets get started on why you are here?"

"Ok" says a still shocked Laney rubbing her forehead

"Ok it all started when Angel and Keem was around 7 and 6 years old" says Veronica "They didn't know much about succubi other than that they were part of the race and that they can use their eyes to get people to fall in love with them. Anyways one day Keem was in the basement and he found a book and it was a book I never wanted neither Angel or Keem to ever find"

"What kind of book was it?" asks Laney

"It was the book of the succubi" says Angelique who then goes to the side of the couch and picks up a grim-looking book and shows it to Laney "It contains all the knowledge and secret techniques of our race"

"Really?" asks Laney

"Mhmm" nods Veronica who then gets a little teary-eyed when she says "And Keem found it and like any other young child he looked through it and….. and….."

"What?" asks a anxious Laney "What happened when he looked through it?"

"The book not only has knowledge and secrets but also a sealed soul inside" says Angelique who is flipping through the pages of the book until finding the page she was looking for "Look at this"

_Laney looks at the page Angelique is showing her. the page has a black and white picture of a succubus that is smiling sitting with her legs crossed on a throne chair that is on top of a mountain of skulls and is wearing a crown. The succubus has a scythe on the right side of the throne chair. She has long hair along with a curvy body._

"Whoa who is this?" asks Laney

"The all powerful and original Succubus Queen" says Veronica "She ruled all succubi 2000 years ago"

"But she is also known as the beautiful yet fierce Isabelle" says Angelique

**Back To Hideout Transition!**

_Briggs is talking to Dan and Ikeem via headset before they head on to search the rest of the hideout for the girl_

"Ok you two whats your progress?" asks Briggs

"We was able to infiltrate the hideout and we just took out some guards" says Ikeem

"Yeah and we also just found out that ahead of us is a mini army of thugs waiting for us ahead" says Dan

"Do what you have to do" says Briggs "Remember you two-"

"Good luck Keemy-poo!" says an interrupting Elise

"Ugh" groans Ikeem "Ok I will so don't-"

_Of the corner of his eye Ikeem sees that one of the guards is alive and is about to shoot at Dan._

"BLAZE WATCH OUT!" screams Ikeem who rushes to Dan and pushes him out of the way.

_Ikeem pulls out a kunai knife from his kunai knives pocket from his right hip and throws it at the guard just as the guard pulled the trigger. Two shots were heard. The kunai pierced through the guards chest as he fired the gun._

"Thanks for the save Hastur that was a clo-" says Dan who falls silent as he sees Ikeem just standing "Hastur you ok man?"

"Whats going on over there?!" asks Briggs via headset

"Hehehehe looks like you was right Briggs" says Ikeem with his back still turned from Dan

"Hastur whats the-" asks Dan who goes to Ikeem to see blood spreading around his hoodie from his chest area.

_Ikeem is about to fall and Dan catches him. Ikeem is breathing heavy as he is in Dan's arms._

"God dammit Blaze what is going on?!" asks a anxious Briggs

"Hastur has been shot" says Dan in a emotionless tone "He's bleeding bad and I can't stop it"

_Over in the communication center Briggs and the girls are shocked to what they just heard. Briggs eyes are widen and Lisa has a scared look on her one who looks the most baffled and hurt is Elise_

"You're kidding right?" says a frantic Elise "He's gonna be fine right?!...Right?!"

_Over to where Dan is he is looking emotionless as he holds on to what looks to be dying Ikeem. When at that moment Ikeem gets his shaking right hand and puts it on Dan's hand._

"Hey Blaze" says a dying Ikeem "I don't think I'm gonna make it man"

"Don't say that!" says Dan who starts to have tears fall down his face

"Look its cool man" smiles Ikeem "This promise me this though. After the mission please look after Sam for me. If anyone can help him I know its you"

"Stop saying that Hastur!" snaps Dan "I'll get you out of here alive man"

"Da...Dan..its ok" says a now very weak Ikeem "Hey Elise and Lisa can you hear me?"

"Ye-Yes" answers a weeping Elise and Lisa via headset

"Stay smiling….no...matter...what and…look...after….sis" says Ikeem who then loses consciousness

"Hastur?!" says a sobbing Dan shaking a now dead Ikeem "Hastur wake up man!"

 _Dan sees that Ikeem is no longer breathing so he laid him to the ground. Dan closed_ keem's _eyes and put his hands together. After doing that he gets up his eyes turn from sorrow to the eyes of a killer._

"Hey Briggs I gotta go on ahead and take care of business ok" says Dan who then walks over and picks up the two uzi's and starts heading to the room filled with the Kamikaze henchmen.

"Understood" says Briggs via headset

"Hey Blaze?!" says Lisa via headset

"Yeah Lisa?" asks Dan

"Kill em dead" says Lisa in a dark tone

"Its the only way I know how" says Dan who goes to the door of the other room.

_In the other room the henchmen are on guard and are ready for anything. Then out of the blue the door is busted open with a vengeful Dan entering._

"READY OR NOT HERE I COME!" screams Dan as he then start to shoot at all the henchmen he gets his sights on

_Immediately Dan has already killed 10 henchmen_

"thats ten down" says Dan

"Keep going Dan take no prisoners!" says a weeping Elise via headset

"Got it" says Dan who sees more henchmen coming down "Uh oh I got some more company"

_There are now more coming to try and take him down as he is shooting at them. He takes cover near a column in the room. He then vanishes and appears behind the henchmen._

"Peek-A-Boo I see you!" says Dan as he shoots the henchmen in the back of the head

_More henchmen start coming in the room from upstairs so Dan is shooting them as they come down. After 5 minutes of shooting Dan has ran out of bullets for the uzi's so he is now using his pistols to get the job done and his headset fell off so he can't contact Briggs and the girls. So far since changing to the pistol he has taken down a full total of 63 henchmen. But unfortunately 10 minutes later he has now ran out of of the henchmen that had guns are now dead and now there are henchmen that wields swords are coming in. So Dan now pulls out his sword and is doing it the old fashioned way. He then charges at the henchmen. While Dan was engaging the enemy we go back to where Ikeem's body is. But there is a little problem about that…. since the body is nowhere to be seen._


	27. Isabelle

_While Dan was engaging the enemy we go back to where Ikeem's body is at but the there is a little problem about that…. because its gone._

**Back To The House Transition**

"Huh?" says a surprised Laney "Wait a minute you said that the person responsible for Ikeem's "condition" was a girl named-"

"Yes Isabelle and its the same Isabelle that is in this picture that is the cause" says Angelique

"But how? isn't she dead and gone?" asks Laney "So how can she do anything?"

"No the soul that was sealed in this book was hers" says a now calm Veronica "There was a enchantment in the book that had her soul was trapped in this picture"

"And lil bro accidently read the enchantment out loud and released her soul" says Angelique "But there was a curse set on the seal as well"

"What was it?" asks Laney

"Whoever breaks the seal would be possessed with Isabelle" says Veronica

"So when you saw his eye change colors it must've been Isabelle trying to take over and lil bro was probably fighting her off" says Angelique

"Now Laney we have told you our secret about our family" says Veronica "I know you can keep this discussion secret right?"

"Um….yeah I can" says Laney "Oh and Angelique I have one more question for you"

"What is it?" asks Angelique

"Did you get Dominic by using your-"

"No I didn't I was too busy being attracted to him to even think about doing that" says Angelique

"Oh ok" says Laney who then looks at her phone to see what time it is and is "Well I need to hurry home"

"Ok I'll drive you home" says Veronica

"Thanks" says Laney

**Back To The Action Transition**

_Dan has been fighting the Kamikaze henchmen for a good while now and is getting tired. So far he has only killed 104 henchmen and they are starting to overpower him._

"Fuck!" snaps Dan trying to hold his ground.

_Three henchmen charge at him head on and he blocks their attacks all at once but another one charges behind him and is about to slash his back but at that moment Dan sees the unexpected he sees Ikeem kick the henchman away. For some reason Dan can't see his face through the hoodie_

"Hastur?!" says a shocked Dan "But you….you died!"

_He then disappears and shows up behind the three swordsmen attacking Dan and he gets his sword to attack but something unusual happens though. His sword turns into a scythe and he slashes the swordsmen in the back. Dan is shocked to see the scythe. As that was happening the rest of the henchmen are in the room and are about to attack Dan and the surprisingly alive Ikeem. But before they could even get near them Ikeem slams the blade of the scythe into the ground and a black hole opens from the ground and hundreds of black demonic hands come of the hole and are grabbing hold of the feets and legs of the henchmen . The henchmen are looking around so scared as if they're about to shit in their pants. Dan has a look as if he knows all too well whats about to happen._

"Despair!" says Ikeem with a feminine yet demonic voice which then makes the hands start to drag the henchmen down into the ground.

_The henchmen were screaming and was trying to loosen the hands grip but it was futile and moments later all the henchmen were now all completely gone. Dan looks at Ikeem who now has just lifted the scythe from the ground and reverts back into his sword and puts it away._

"So you was able to save Hastur huh?" asks Dan

"Yeah I was" says what seems to be Ikeem but has a feminine voice

_The person who is dressed like Ikeem then pulls down the hoodie. The person is a ebony skinned girl with light green eyes. She has long black hair with blue streaks in them._

"So are you gonna try to kill me like last time?" asks Dan who then gets into a Hidari Gedan No Kamae stance **[1]**  "Because if so..."

"Oh no Blaze" smiles the female "That time I was on my period"

"Seriously and I'm suppose to believe you?" asks Dan who is buying it

"Thats up to you" says the female "Just think about it because if I really wanted you dead I would've had you dragged down too"

"Whatever" says Dan who then walks past the girl "We gotta rescue a girl that was kidnapped. So hurry up…..Isabelle"

"Ok" says Isabelle who catches up to Dan

_They start to search throughout the hideout looking for the girl. They look around and finally walk up to a door that has the name Jasmine on it._

"I guess this is where she is" says Dan

"You think?" says Isabelle

_Dan busts through the door where he sees a woman and a young girl inside the room. The woman is scared to death as she holds the young girl who is just waking up. The woman looks like your typical japanese brunette housemaid. While the young girl looked to be about six years. She has caramel colored skin with long black hair. The girl was wearing a pink girly shirt that says "Love & Peace" with pink pants and pink converses. She also was wearing a golden necklace with a locket_

"Please don't hurt us!" begs the woman "We've done nothing wrong!"

"Don't worry we aren't here to hurt you" says Dan

"We just came to bring that girl back to her daddy" says Isabelle "So if you wouldn't mind can we please take her?"

"O….ok" says the scared woman as she is holding the little girl

 _The little girl was speechless and was looking dead at Isabelle_   _as if she knows her._

Isabelle sees that and says "Hey there lil girl I'm coming to take you to daddy"

Then at that moment the little girl says "Mommy?"

"Huh?" asks a confused Isabelle and Dan

_The little girl escapes the maid's arms and rushes towards Isabelle where she then jumps at her and hugs her and cries_

"Mommy!" cries the little girl

"Um hold on now I'm not your mom" says Isabelle

"Uh huh" says the little girl who the shows Isabelle the locket "See thats me and you mommy"

_Isabelle sees a picture inside the locket. The picture has what looks like a little caramel skinned girl smiling while in a princess dress being embraced from behind by a brown skinned woman. She looked somewhat similar to Isabelle except she didn't have blue streaks in her hair and she was wearing casual female clothes in the picture. Isabelle is shocked to see how the woman resembles her._

"Well would you look at that…. it is me" smiles Isabelle who then opens her arms to the girl and says "Give mommy a hug"

_Jasmine says nothing as she jumps into Isabelle's arm and hugs her._

"We'll it's time to go Isabelle" says Dan "Before her boss gets here"

"Um Blaze that won't be needed " says Isabelle who then looks at the maid "Before you kidnap someones kid make sure you have enough manpower lil miss Kamikaze leader"

The woman smiles as she says "How did you know?"

"What you're the boss?!" asks a shocked Dan

"Nothing can get passed these eyes" smiles Isabelle who then leaves with Jasmine in her arms "Ok Blaze come on"

_Dan and Isabelle walk away with Jasmine in their custody. As they was doing so Isabelle was uncomfortable about something._

"Hey Dan hold Jasmine for me" says Isabelle

"Ok" says Dan who gets Jasmine from Isabelle who vanishes.

_Back in the room where the Kamikaze's leader she is thinking of a plan._

"Ugh well I gotta start from square one" groans the leader "And when I rebuild my gang we'll come after that damn hoodie bitch"

_At that moment Isabelle appears right next to the Kamikaze leader and slaps her so hard she flies to the bed._

"Well hello there" smiles Isabelle who then rushes at the woman and grabs her neck "Look here bitch there will be no revenge and you wanna know why?"

_The woman couldn't speak because she was being choked out_

"Well since cats got ya tongue I'll tell you" smiles Isabelle who puts her mouth near the woman's ear and whispers "Because for now on you're my slave"

_As soon as that happened fangs grew on Isabelle and she lets go of the woman's neck and bites her. The woman screams of pain and moves her body in a frantic panic as she tries to escape but its no use. Moments later Isabelle gets off the woman and her fangs are gone. a small black skull mark has now formed where the bite mark is at._

"What the hell did you just do?!" screams the woman

"Oh nothing I just made you my servant is all" says Isabelle nonchalantly "Oh and whats your name by the way?"

"Fuck you" says the woman

"Ok then" smiles Isabelle who widens her eyes.

_Suddenly the woman start to shakes in pain that is so bad that she is arching her back._

"Hehehe thats what happens when you disobey me" smiles Isabelle who then lowers her eyes which makes the woman stop shaking "Now will you tell me your name?"

"Kiyoko….Kiyoko Mishima" says the exhausted woman

"Ok Kiyoko you'll be coming with me" says Isabelle

"To where?" asks Kiyoko

"To our headquarters" smiles Isabelle as she reaches out her hand "The Splinter Cell"

_Isabelle walks back to Dan who is still carrying Jasmine. Alongside her is Kiyoko right beside her that made Dan look shocked_

"NO" says Dan who looks as he knows what happened

"Yep I added another to the force" smiles Isabelle

"Damn first Lisa and Elise and now her" sighs Dan

"Huh? whats going on mommy?" asks a confused Jasmine

"Oh nothing sweetie" smiles Isabelle who then picks up the little girl

"Well lemme call Briggs" says Dan who takes out his phone and calls Briggs who picks up "Hello?'

"DAN WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?!" shout a mad yet worried Briggs on the other end "Lisa and Elise were so worried about your ass"

"The headset got messed up during the mission" says Dan "Anyways I got good news, Better news, and Bad news"

"What is it?" asks Briggs

"Is the girls near you?" asks Dan

"Yes they are here" answers Briggs

"Well can you bring them near the phone and put your phone on speaker?" asks Dan

"Alright then" says Briggs "Lisa! Elise get over here got someone here on the phone you might wanna talk to. Ok they are here"

"Hey girls" says Dan

"Dan?!" says the girls "Are you ok?!"

"Yeah I'm fine" says Dan "But anyways I got some news to report. 1. The mission was successful 2. Ikeem A.K.A. Hastur….. is not dead and 3. Isabelle is here

"She...awakened?!" asks Briggs

"Yep and if it wasn't for her Hastur would be dead and the mission would had been a failure"

"Seriously?!" asks the trio on the other end

"Yep" nods Dan "Anyways we are gonna need a ride back home. Oh before I forget we got a new recruit thanks to Isabelle"

"Hmph so a third one huh?" asks Lisa

"Yeah" replies Dan "Anyways when will our transportation come"

_A big black jet is seen going to the roof of the Hideout_

"Right now" says Briggs

"Lets go take you to see daddy" smiles Isabelle who looks a Jasmine

**Go To Daddy Transition!**

_The group are now in the jet and are heading to headquarters. Dan is wide awake and so is Isabelle who has Jasmine who is fast asleep on her lap. Kiyoko the new recruit and servant to Isabelle is also asleep. Dan looks at Isabelle as she is looking at the Jasmine and smiling._

"Why did you lie to that girl?" asks Dan "Pretending to be her mother and all"

"She loves her mother and I didn't want her to cry because there is someone who looks exactly like her mother" answers Isabelle "Anyways I want a child to call me mother and I know I sound selfish but even if its until the end of the trip back to the headquarters I want to at least act like I have a kid"

Dan shakes his head and says "Wow you are something else Isabelle"

"Anyways before you come up with some slick ass remark I know her mother" says Isabelle

"How do you now Daddy Kain's wife?" asks Dan

"When Ikeem and Sam was out in the alleyway chillin one night… Sam was shot by about some thugs" says Isabelle "He was losing a lot of blood and Ikeem without even thinking used some magic to help heal Sam but Ikeem fucked up and instead of just healing him he gave Sam satan himself"

"Huh?" says Dan "What the fuck are you talking about"

"He made Sam part demon dumbass" says Isabelle "After healing him Sam changed into a terrifying monster. He instantly killed the thugs and then even start going for civilians. Sam came across Daddy Kain's wife and almost killed her too if it wasn't for Ikeem defeating Sam with my help of course. Its been two years since then"

"What happened to the mother?" asks Dan "And how are you so sure?"

"She's in a coma" says Isabelle "And I know because she had the same locket as Jasmine back then"

"Oh my bad" apologizes Dan

"Its ok Blaze" says Isabelle "Anyways lets just stop talking about this and enjoy the ride to headquarters"

"Alright" says Dan who kicks back and relaxes in his seat

**[1]- A sword stance. You can look it up on youtube**


	28. Nightmare

"Its ok Blaze" says Isabelle "Anyways lets just stop talking about this and enjoy the ride to headquarters"

"Alright" says Dan who kicks back and relaxes in his seat

_About thirty minutes passed and Dan and the others make it to headquarters. Dan exits out first where he is greeted by Briggs, Lisa, Elise._

"Welcome back Dan" says Lisa and Elise

"Its good to be back" smiles Dan as he hugs Lisa and Elise

"Congrats on completing the mission" says Briggs

"Thanks Briggs" says Dan

"Well we're gonna take her to her father soon" says Briggs

"Oh where is he?" asks Dan who looks around

"He's home" says Briggs "We're gonna drive her there"

"Oh ok" says Dan

"Hey where are the others?" asks Lisa

"We're right here" says Isabelle inside the jet

_With that Isabelle comes out carrying a sleeping Jasmine in her arms with Kiyoko not too far from her._

"Hey guys its been awhile" smiles Isabelle while walking towards the gang

"Yeah its been a month since we last saw you" says Lisa

"I know so how have you two been?" asks Isabelle

"Pretty good" smiles Elise "Also thanks for saving Ikeem"

"No biggie" smiles Isabelle "Anyways if he died I die too. So I had no choice"

"Yeah you're right" chuckles Lisa

"Oh yeah and this woman right here is Kiyoko" smiles Isabelle "She is our new comrade"

"Hey" says Kiyoko with no enthusiasm at all

"Hi" says Lisa and Elise

"Ok troops enough chit chat" says Briggs "Dan and Isabelle come with me"

"Ok" nods Dan and Isabelle

"Oh and show Kiyoko around the facility kay" says Isabelle to Lisa and Elise

"Ok" smiles Elise

"Whatever" says Lisa

**Back To Peaceville Transition**

_Laney is now home and is in her room. She is laying down in her bed and thinking about all the crazy stuff that has been happening to her as of late. She was sighing and looking dead at the ceiling._

"Wow this is too much for a high school student" chuckles Laney

_Moments later her room door would open and her sister Rosey would enter._

"Heya sis!" smiles Rosey who walks over to Laney's bed and sits on the edge of it with sad face "Hey I got some grave news to tell you"

"Huh?!" says a worried Laney "What is it?! Whats wrong?!"

"You won't be able to party with me" says Rosey

"What?! You mean she rejected us?!" asks Laney

"Yeah" nods Rosey who then smiles as she says "Because you'll be too busy performing"

"Wait a minute" says Laney "You're saying-"

"Yep you guys got the gig" smiles Rosey

"Oh my gosh thanks sis!" smiles Laney as she hugs her sister

"No biggie little sis you know I pull through"

"Yeah you do" says Laney "I can't wait to tell Core and the twins"

"I believe you" smiles Rosey "So anyways I was wondering this weekend you wanna do some sisterly bonding and get something to wear for the gig"

"I would love to sis but me and Core already have something planned" says Laney

"Ooooh do tell" smiles a intrigued Rosey

"Just going out to the movies and all" answers Laney

"Hmmm sounds fun can I join?" asks Rosey

"No!" says Laney quickly who then says "I mean you know three's a crowd and all"

"Ok ok I gotcha" says Rosey who then gets up from Laney's bed "Anyways I gotta get some sleep. So goodnight sis"

"Ok then goodnight to you too sis" says Laney

_Rosey leaves the room and Laney gets ready to go to sleep. Meanwhile back at Corey's place. The blue haired rocker was on the phone with the genius known as Kin._

"Hey Corey so what are we gonna do about the KonxTrina plan?" asks Kin on the other end "Because right now I'm at a standstill"

"Well not too long ago I made a big discovery that could solve our problem" says Corey

"Really what is it?" asks Kin

"Well you know how Trina isn't acting like the usual Trina?" asks Corey

"Um...yeah" says Kin in a duh manner

"Well how about its not Trina that's acting like this now but Katrina" says Corey

"What?!" asks a shocked Kin "You mean the Katrina from when we went into Trina's dream?"

"Yep that exact same one" nods Corey "She came out when Trina was asked out by Nick Mallory"

"Whoa well that makes perfect sense then" says Kin "But how do you know?"

"I asked her" says Corey

"Oh ok" says Kin "But how is that gonna solve our problem though?"

"Well just think about it Kin" says Corey "Back when Trina first showed some affection for Kon. What if it was not just Trina but-"

"Maybe it could've also been Katrina showing her affection as well" says Kin who now gets it "Now that you mention it she was kinda blushing when she first saw Kon"

"Yeah and she blushed even harder when he called her cute" adds Corey

"So we got ourselves something to work with" says Kin "We'll talk about this during lunch ok? because I need some sleep"

"Alright then later Kin" says Corey who then hangs up his phone

**Meanwhile**

_Back at the headquarters Dan and Isabelle is in what looks like the parking of the headquarters and are near a white limo where Briggs is in the drivers seat. Isabelle is still holding a sleeping Jasmine in her arms._

"Well its time for her to go now" says Dan

"I know" sighs Isabelle who then looks at the sleeping Jasmine for about 10 seconds

_Isabelle kisses her on the forehead and nods to Dan who then walks to the limo door and opens it. She then places Jasmine inside the car where she then buckles up the little girl. She then comes out the limo and closes the door gently so it wouldn't wake her up._

As she is now exiting a sleeping Jasmine grabs Isabelle's hand and says while still sleeping "I love you mommy"

"I love you too" smiles a smiling Isabelle who then gently removes Jasmines hand and gets out of the limo

"Ok then I'll be on my way then" says Briggs

"Alright then" says Isabelle and Dan

_Briggs then starts the engine and begins to drive off. When that was happening Dan was looking at a unaware Isabelle as she was looking at the limo and she was smiling._

"What has you so happy?" asks a curious Dan

"It's nothing" smiles Isabelle

"Ok then I'm gonna head home then" says Dan as he turns around and is now leaving

"Hey Dan" says Isabelle

"Yeah whats up?" asks Dan who turns around

_As he turns around to see Isabelle he sees that she is on her knees on the ground and looks somewhat exhausted._

"Can you take me home?" asks a exhausted Isabelle "I don't know how long I will be here before Ikeem gets his body back"

Dan sighs as he says "Alright and also if you're still here when we get there no fighting Angel got it"

"Yeah but I can't help it though" pouts Isabelle "She is the descendant of the succubus who sealed me 2,000 years ago"

"Yeah yeah yeah but I don't see her trying to seal you again do you?" asks Dan

"Yeah you're right but its just that she look exactly like her" explains Isabelle

"Whatever Izzy" says Dan who then starts walking off "Now come on it's getting late and even though I don't want to I gotta go to school"

"Alright" replies Isabelle who then looks at Dan weird as she says "Izzy? Really Dan?"

"Just come on" says Dan

**In The Morning Transition!**

_We are now at Peaceville high where we see Grojband in the halls walking._

"So Lanes you got any info from Rosey?" asks Corey

"Yeah a matter of fact I did get some news" says Laney

"SO what did she say?" asks Kin

"Lets just say that we'll be doing a lot of practice for the next few weeks" smiles Laney

"Really we got the gig?!" asks the boys

"Yep" smiles Laney

"All right!" says a estatic Corey

"Whats got you so excited?" asks a voice from out of nowhere

_Corey and the gang look around to see who it is. They look to their right and see that its Dominic walking towards them._

"Oh hey Dom" says Laney

"Sup Laney" smiles Dominic "So what got you all happy?"

"We just got a gig to perform at Heather's party" answers Kin

"Wow thats awesome I guess I'll be seeing you there then" says Dominic

"Oh so you're going then?" asks Corey

"Yeah Angelique got invited and she wants me to be with her because it wouldn't be fun without me" explains Dominic

"Hmm well you will have a good time" smiles Corey

"Why you say that?" asks Dominic

"Cus you will be rockin out to our music" boasts Corey

"Alright you better or I'll be disappointed" says Dominic

"Don't count on that happening" smiles Corey

*School Bell Rings*

"Oh looks like its time for class" says Kin

"See you guys later" says Dominic who then walks off

"Alright see ya" says the gang who then goes to their classes

**Off To Class Transition**

_Corey is walking to class when he bumps into his new friend Dan._

"Hey Blaze!" says Corey "Wassup man?"

"Sup Corey" smiles Dan "And I've been better"

"Oh what happened to ya yesterday?" asks Corey as they are walking to class

"Oh I just didn't feel good to go to school and also I met up with an old friend" says Dan with some disdain in his voice "Well maybe not friend I would rather say acquaintance… maybe even an enemy"

"Whoa must've been frustrating meeting them again" says Corey

"Not really this time when I met them we were on somewhat good terms" says Dan with some disbelief in his voice

"Wow that should be good right?" asks Corey as he walks to his seat and sits down

"I wish I could say that but I'm not so sure" says an unsure Dan "But I'm gonna give them

_As Dan says that they are now entering the classroom. There Corey was greeted by Brady and Toni_

"Hey Corey" says Brady

_Toni who is sitting next to Brady sees Corey and gives i'm_

"Sup guys" smiles Corey

"I see you guys are pretty cool" says Dan

"Kinda we just met a few days ago" says Corey "Brady is cool and Toni…. well she has some good traits I guess"

"Hmmm really?" asks a shocked Dan "Could've fooled me"

"Hehehe" chuckles Corey "She isn't what I call the person I would like to be friends with after first impressions but I think she is a good person though. I feel that she just have some troubles"

_As Corey and Dan are talking in their seat the blue haired menace Carrie sits next to Corey_

"Hey Riffin" smiles Carrie as she sits down

"UGH!" groans Corey and Dan as they look a Carrie

"Really Coco?" says Carrie as she then looks at Dan and says "Also I don't even know you"

"And I already don't like you" says Dan

While Carrie and Dan was going at it Corey was thinking to himself *I wonder what Lanes doing*

**Off To Lanes Transition!**

_Laney is in class and is chatting with who now seems to be her new friend Celicia. Also right now Ikeem is not in class and Mare the new girl is now just sitting down and chillin._

"So Avril how u been?" asks Laney

"Ok I guess" answers Celicia "Just been doing a lot of thinking"

"Hmmm what are thinking about?" asks a intrigued Laney

"Well there is this guy and-"

"Ooooo Avril is in love?" asks Laney

"No not like that" denies Celicia "He is a nothing but a depressing looking asshole. But he can sing a little bit"

"Hmm sounds like bandmate number one to me" smiles Laney

"I don't know maybe but I wouldn't count on it" says Celicia

"Why though?" asks Laney "Afraid that you might get rejected?"

"No I just don't think someone like him would want to be in a band" replies Celicia

"You might be right and you may be wrong" says Laney "You never know unless you try"

"Laney I expect my mom to say something like that" chuckles Celicia

_They continued to talk for a few more minutes before the teacher got their attention._

"Ok class" says the female teacher "Its time for class to beg-"

_At that moment the door opens and Ikeem comes in the classroom. The class who have heard about him went silent and were afraid. Laney and Celicia didn't seem afraid though. But when Mare saw him she looked shocked as if she has seen a ghost._

"Sorry for being late I was kinda-" says Ikeem as he then looks on to the class and sees everyone looking at him "What is there something going on?"

_The class just looks at him and is silent until Laney and Celicia speak up._

"No not really" replies Celicia

"They are just afraid of you is all" adds Laney

"Oh ok then" says Ikeem who then walks towards his desk.

_As he does so he sees the new girl Mare._

"Oh hey there haven't seen you around here" grins Ikeem as he sits down

"I know its been a long time Hades" smiles Mare "Or should I now say Hastur?"

"Hades?" asks Ikeem who then thinks to himself *The only people I know called me Hades was the splinter cell agency, Sometimes Sam, and…*

Ikeem looks back at Mare and he says with shock in his face and voice "Nightmare is that you?"

"Yep thats my name don't wear it out" smiles Mare "Its good to see you again"


	29. You Don't Even Know Man

Ikeem looks back at Mare and he says with shock in his face and voice "Nightmare is that you?"

"Yep thats my name don't wear it out" smiles Mare "Its good to see you again"

Celicia and Laney look at each other and in complete unison says "What the-"

"I didn't know you go here" says a somewhat shocked Ikeem

"Same here" grins Mare "Well I think we will have to continue our convo later"

"Why?" asks Ikeem

_Mare points out to the class and Ikeem looks and sees everyone and even the teacher (who evidently heard the rumors about Ikeem the other day) looking at them with shock in their face._

"Oh I see what you mean" chuckles Ikeem when turns back to his desk

"Um..ok" says the female teacher who then regains her composure "Anyways its time to start class"

As the teacher was giving instructions Celicia and Laney were talking.

"I didn't see that coming" says Celicia

"Me neither" replies Laney "Who would've thought the new girl would have a connection with Ikeem?"

"Yeah I thought he would be friends with gang members or something" says Celicia "Unless Mare is a gang member"

"Yeah you know I can hear you two right" says Ikeem nonchalantly as he jumps into their conversation

"Um I don't know what you're talking about" smiles Laney

"Just don't spread no rumors k?" asks Ikeem

"We wouldn't do that right Avril?" asks Laney

"Nope that isn't my style plus I don't even really talk to anyone anyways" answers Celicia

"Ok thanks" says Ikeem who then goes back to listening to the teacher

_Both Laney and Celicia also start to listen to what the teacher is saying. While doing that Mare gives Ikeem a note. He opens the note and sees that it says "Can we meet somewhere at lunch?" Ikeem writes on the note "Yeah the cafeteria" and gives it back to Mare._

"Ok then" says Mare as she then listens to the teacher's instructions

_Meanwhile in another class which seems to be a history class filled with students we see a caucasian male history teacher who looks to be in his mid thirties talking to his class. We see that Pocky-Chan is in the class and she is sitting down in her seat and she is drawing what looks to be a cute baby panda being held by a chibi **[1]**  version of what looks to be of herself._

"Alright class for this assignment we will be going over the beginning of civilization" says the teacher "So to get you kids to know each other better I'll be pairing you guys up"

The teacher then starts to pair students up one by one and then he calls Pocky-Chan's name.

"Pocky-Chan" says the teacher as he points at Pocky-Chan "You will pair up with Brandon"

"Ok aru" replies Pocky-Chan who then goes back to drawing

The teacher finally is done pairing and students start going to their partners. Pocky-Chan who is too busy drawing is then approached by someone.

"Um excuse me" says the person who sounds like a guy "You're Pocky-Chan right?"

"Yep thats me aru" says a emotionless Pocky-Chan still drawing "May I ask who's asking aru?"

"I'm Brandon you're partner" says the guy

_Pocky-Chan looks up and she sees her assignment partner looks to be the same age as Pocky-Chan with black hair and brown eyes. He is wearing a blue aeropostale hoodie zipped halfway down to show a silver chain with regular blue jeans and blue/red pumas._

"Oh hey Brandon aru" says Pocky-Chan

"Budd" says Brandon

"What aru?" asks Pocky-Chan

"You can call me Budd" says Brandon who sits next to Pocky-Chan

"Ok whatever aru" says Pocky-Chan

"You don't show a lot of emotion do you?" asks Brandon

"Nope you got a problem with that aru?" asks Pocky-Chan

"No not really" replies Brandon "I'm just saying you would look much better if you smiled"

"Are we gonna start our assignment or what aru?" asks a slightly irritated Pocky-Chan

"Ok ok ok sheesh just trying to be friendly" says Brandon "Well lets get started"

_With that the two started doing their assignment together. In no time flat the bell for the end of first period rings. We head back to Laney''s class where we see Ikeem and Mare walking side by side which is shocking some students as they walk by. While they are doing that Laney and Celicia are walking to their classes._

"So Avril what you think could be about Mare and Ikeem?" asks Laney

"Hmmm its kinda hard to tell from just seeing them talk a little bit" says Avril "But from the sound of his voice it was almost like he was shocked to see her though. Almost like he missed her"

"I thought so too" agrees Laney "She could be a childhood friend or something"

"Could be" says Avril "But I wonder why he asked us not to spread any rumors. Like I mean we wasn't even gonna do that anyways. Its not like he even cares what people say about him right?"

"I think it hurts him a little bit" says Laney "I mean when I first talked to him he felt lonely and sad, But even though I was kinda rude to him he was still nice to me and was pretty cool"

"Well he was never a cold dude or anything" says Avril "But his reputation is pretty much based on what everyone has seen him done like fighting wise"

"Yeah that's true" agrees Laney

"Anyways I gotta go" says Celicia as she begins

"Hey Avril" says Laney

"Yeah?" asks Celicia

"Wanna chill with me and the band during lunch?" asks Laney

"Sure" smiles Celicia "Well I gotta get to class so see ya later"

"Ok then" smiles Laney who then heads to class where she ends up meeting Pocky-Chan along the way.

"Oh hey Laney aru" says Pocky-Chan

"Hey Pocky" says Laney

They head to class and when they enter Lenny is already in his seat and looks at Laney and smiles as if he has been waiting for her.

"Ugh" groans Laney "Here we go"

_Laney sits down next to Lenny and she feels so uncomfortable. Soon after that class the class they are in is math and the teacher has some problems on the board and she is solving them with ease. But all of a sudden she feels a sudden chill from her spine as if someone is staring daggers at her. But she works through the feeling and she finishes shortly after. With her being finished early Laney was thinking of all the stuff she has been through and its only been the first week of school. When everyone is finished the teacher is in front of the class talking._

"Ok who wants to solve #1?" asks the teacher

*Well maybe solving some math problems will help me calm down* thinks Laney

Laney raises her hand and the teacher picks her and she walks to the board

"Ok then who wants to do #2?" asks the teacher

"I do" says a female student who has their hand up

"Oh ok Gina" says the teacher

_The girl gets up from her seat and walks to the board. She looks to be slightly younger than Laney with white skin and with a lean but little curvy figure. She has blonde hair which is in a ponytail with light blue eyes. She is wearing a pink shirt, with black glasses, with blue pants, and matching shoes. When she gets to the board she gets a glance of Laney and starts to work out the problem._

"Hey Penn" whispers Gina writing on the board

"Um yeah?" asks a whispering Laney writing

"I don't know whats going on between you and Lenny but if you don't care for him can you stop leading him on?" asks Gina

"What are you talking about?" asks Laney who stops writing when she hears that "Lenny and I aren't anything"

"Don't try to lie" says Gina "I see how he looks at you as if he can't wait to get his hands on you and you even blush and try not to look at him"

Laney then whispers "I'm telling you there is nothing between us"

"Alright Penn but if I see that you're lying to me I won't just intensely stare at you next time" grins Gina

_Laney looks at Gina stunned who finishes interrogating her and also her problem and puts down the chalk and walks back to her seat. Laney then looks at her math problem and sees that she barely even started._

"Um Ms. Penn you're not even close to solving your problem" says the teacher

Laney then says under her breath "You don't even know man"


	30. You're An Eyesore

"Um you're not even close to solving your problem" says the teacher

Laney then says under her breath "You don't even know it man"

_Laney then goes back to finishing her problem and walks back to her seat where she sees Gina looking at her and grinning which makes her shivers in disgust._

*Man what is her deal?* thinks Laney

_As Laney sits down Pocky-Chan is looking while sitting down in her seat._

"Hmm looks like tension is brewing aru" says Pocky-Chan

**LOOKS LIKE TENSION IS BREWING!**

_We see Ikeem in his second period class and sitting next to him is Mare. Mare is being chummy with Ikeem which has a number of students looking shocked._

"Wow I can't believe we are in the same class" smiles Mare "When I first came here I didn't even hear the teacher call your name for attendance"

"Well what do you expect Mare?" asks Ikeem "Everyone is afraid of me. So me not being here is great for them"

"Not everyone" retorts Mare "I don't fear you and it wouldn't be good for me"

"Yeah well you're different" says Ikeem

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" asks a smiling Mare

"You already know the answer to that" says Ikeem

"I know that" smiles Mare "But….."

"But what?" asks Ikeem

"I am getting a little tired of how everyone is staring at us in shock like we're a crime scene or some shit" says a annoyed Mare

"Don't worry I got this" says Ikeem who gives Mare a thumbs up gesture as he then looks on to the class.

_Almost instantly everyone turned their heads away from Mare and him. After that he turns back to Mare and smiles._

"You feel better now?" asks Ikeem

"Much better" smiles Mare

_While Mare and Ikeem have their little moment we go to a classroom where it looks to be a science class. We see a attractive brunette teacher who looks to be in her late twenties. She is standing near the board as she is giving the class what seems to be a lecture. In the class we see Brady who is listening to the lecture but right next to him we see Toni dead asleep with her face planted on the desk and she is starting to snore._

"Hey Toni" whispers Brady "Wake up"

"Hmm" says a sleepy Toni

"Toni wake up before the teacher not-"

"Well look what we have here" smiles the teacher "Lil miss sleeping beauty is too good to stay up in my class"

_Toni raises her head and looks exhausted and tired. She looks at the teacher annoyed as if she just ruined her nap time._

"What is it?" growls Toni "You see I'm trying to get some shut eye here?"

"Oh really?!" asks the teacher whose is now mad "So you think my lecture is easy that you can go to sleep?"

"Yep exactly" says Toni "Now if you know that you can just let me be and continue teaching"

"Oh so just because you skipped eighth grade you think you're big time huh?" asks the teacher

"Nope thats just you thinking that" replies Toni

"Ok I'll let you be if you answer me this" smiles the teacher

"Alright shoot" says Toni

"Tell me some things about the anatomy of the male reproductive system" smiles the teacher

"Ok the male reproductive system contains two main divisions: the testes where sperm are produced, and the penis" says Toni nonchalantly "In humans males, both of these organs are outside the abdominal cavity. Having the testes outside the abdomen facilitates temperature regulation of the sperm, which require specific temperatures to survive about 2-3 °C less than the normal body temperature which is 37°C. In particular, the extraperitoneal location of the testes may result in a 2-fold reduction in the heat-induced contribution to the spontaneous mutation rate in male germinal tissues compared to tissues at 37°C. If the testicles remain too close to the body, it is likely that the increase in temperature will harm the spermatozoa formation, making conception more difficult. This is why the testes are carried in an external pouch via. scrotum rather than within the abdomen; they normally remain slightly cooler than body temperature, facilitating sperm production"

_The class looks shocked when Toni answered that question not just with no hesitation but confidence. The teacher was baffled at how Toni gave her the answer with ease. But the most shocked was Brady. His mouth was wide open and he was blushing because he didn't know that Toni knew so much about the male body even though he lives with her._

Toni looks at the teacher and says "So can I go to sleep now?"

The teacher sighs and puts her head down in defeat and says "Yeah you can go to sleep"

"Thank you" says Toni who then instantly drops her head to the desk to go to sleep

Brady looks at Toni and thinks to himself *Wow Toni you sure are something else*

_After that class goes by and the bell rings. We go to where Laney class is located and we see Laney exiting the class and heading to her third period class. As she is walking we see Lenny catch up to her._

"Hey Laney" smiles Lenny

"Go away" says Laney

Lenny gets in front of Laney and says "Why are you being mean to me?"

"Please Lenny can you just fuck off" says Laney as she tries to walk away

"Why cuz you're afraid to express your feelings towards me?" asks Lenny who gets in her way

"I'm not afraid to express my feelings trust me" retorts Laney

"Then what is it then?" asks Lenny who gets in Laney's face

Laney starts to blush as she remembers their kiss but from the corner of her eye she sees Gina looking dead at her down the hall and Laney then looks at Lenny and says "No its because you're an eyesore and I don't wanna be around you"

_Lenny feelings was hit pretty hard by Laney's words that his whole aggressive demeanor went down. Laney then with the opportunity walks passed a now depressed Lenny and walks off to class._


	31. Uh Oh Here We Go!

Laney starts to blush as she remembers their kiss but from the corner of her eye she sees Gina looking dead at her down the hall and Laney then looks at Lenny and says "No its because you're an eyesore and I don't wanna be around you"

_Lenny feelings was hit pretty hard by Laney's words that his whole aggressive demeanor went down. Laney then with the opportunity walks passed a now depressed Lenny and walks off to class._

**3rd Period Transition!**

_We see Sam Gavlee walking in the hallway with a piece of paper in his hand. Looking at the piece of paper closely its a new class schedule._

"Hmm where is this class" says Sam looking around

 _He walks around for a few more moments where he finally finds the classroom . He sees the teacher who is a skinny latino man who looks to be in his early 40's._   _Sam gives the teacher his schedule and sits down and waits for the bell to ring for class to begin by flipping a yin yang coin. As he waits we see a certain dark skinned girl enter the classroom where she then spots Sam and walks over to him._

"Hey there Sam" smiles Dantell "I didn't expect you to be in my class"

"Some of my classes got changed and I ended up here" says an unethusiastic Sam "So hows life treating ya whatever your name is?"

"Well first you can call me Dannie and also I-

"Wait" says Sam stopping Dantell "Before you waste your breath I just think it would be nice and tell you in advance that I really don't care"

"Oh well ok" says Dantell "But if you ever wanna talk just let me know"

"Yeah…not gonna happen" says Sam

 _While Sam_   _and Dantell was… um…. interacting we go to a classroom where we see Brady and a slightly sleepy Toni in class waiting for the bell to ring._

"Hey Toni" says Brady

"Yeah Brade?" asks Toni

"Hey I know you're still kinda tired and all but can you please not go to sleep this period" pleads Brady

"Why?" asks Toni

"Cuz since you made a fool out of the teacher and you and I are friends she threw all types of hard questions at me." says Brady "She even gave me mean glares every time she looked at me"

"Hmph sucks for you" growls Toni

"Please Toni" begs Brady "I don't wanna be our teachers scapegoat to venting out their anger towards you is all"

"Alright if it will keep ya from whining I'll stay awake for this period" says Toni

"Thanks Toni" smiles Brady who then thinks to himself *Wait a minute did she say just this period?!*

_While that was happening we go to the other side of the classroom where we see a depressed Lenny and a concerned Carrie sitting down._

"Hey Lenny whats wrong?" asks a worried Carrie

"Nothing" says Lenny

"Don't play around with me Lenny" says Carrie "You're not acting like yourself"

"I'm telling you Carrie I'm fine" says Lenny "I'm just a little tired is all"

"Ok if you say so" says Carrie who continues to look at Lenny and thinks to herself *Lenny why are you lying?*

**Why Are You Lying?!**

_We now see Kin in class and he is sitting next to Kim in class. They are both fully concentrated on their work…. or so it seems. Its true that they're doing their work but they are also stealing glimpses of each other as well. While that was happening we see Kon and Konnie who are sitting next to each other and are giving each other mean glares and are growling at each other. A few rows in front we see the twins Mina and Serena looking on this is happening._

"Wow sis this is gonna be an interesting 3rd period class this year" says Mina

"Mhmm you can say that again" smiles Serena "Do you think Kon and Konnie will ever duke it out?"

"If they do I bet it would be hilarious" smiles Mina

"Yeah you might be right about that" giggles Serena

 _Third period flashes by after that and now we head off to fourth period._   _We go to the halls where we see Corey walking to class. He is near his class door and he reaches for it when all of a sudden his hands are met with another hand. He looks to see who it is and he sees that its Sam Gavlee._

"Hey" says Corey in a monotone voice as he looks at Sam

"Hey" says Sam in the exact same voice as he stares at Corey

"Don't you have my first period class?" asks Corey

"Yep" says Sam "And also your sixth period class"

"Oh yeah you are in my sixth period class" remembers Corey

"Well now that we got that covered…" says Sam who then looks at Corey's hand "Can you please let go of my hand so I can go to my new class?"

"Oh my bad dude" says Corey who removes his hand and says "Wait a minute? You mean you're in this class now?"

"Yeah for some reason my class schedule got shuffled up a bit" says Sam "Anyways its almost time for class so I'm gonna head in first"

"Ok I'm right behind ya" says Corey

 _So a few minutes pass as Corey and his new classmate Sam went into their fourth period class We take ourselves into another classroom where we see a teacher giving a lecture. In the class we find Brady along with Toni sitting down in class chatting_. _We also see Celicia sitting down not to far from them. Also in the on the far left side of the room next to the emotionless and bored Pocky-Chan who is reading a doujin called Gravitation and sitting next to her is a also bored Mare._

"Hey Pocky" says Mare trying to get Pocky-Chans attention

"Yes aru" says a emotionless Pocky-Chan who turns her attention to Mare

"You think that Toni chick and Celicia are gonna get into again today?" asks Mare

"Hmmm it depends I suppose aru" answers Pocky-Chan "I actually hope they don't aru. It would interrupt my reading and learning aru"

"Hmm I kinda hope they do" smiles Mare "It will make class go faster"

"Why? you got something important ahead aru?" asks Pocky-Chan

"Yeah you can say that i guess" smiles Mare "I'm going to talk with an acquaintance of mine that I haven't seen for a lil while"

"Sounds like this acquaintance is-"

_Pocky-Chan would not be able to finish her sentence on the account that the young loose cannon known as Toni has just opened fire against guess who?…. If you guessed Celicia then you are correct._

"Uh oh here we go aru" sighs Pocky-Chan "Looks like you're about to get your wish Mare aru"

"Yep it looks like it" smiles Mare

_As Mare and Pocky-Chan watch. They see the girls are now in each others face and threatening each other. They both was about to get physical but Brady and another male student grabbed a hold of them and the two boys was dragging them away from each other. The funny thing about this whole entire situation is that while all of this was going on the teacher was just sitting down and drinking a cup of coffee and enjoying the show._

**Off To Lunch Transition**

_Fourth period passes and the next thing you know its time to go to lunch. We see Corey along with the twins, a pissed Toni , and a weary Brady at the table chatting and eating._

"So whats new with you guys?" asks Corey

"Nothing much" says Kin and Kon

"Pretty much same old same old" says Kin "Well except for this girl in my class named Gina she's a real know it all"

"Yep what Kin says" replies Kon

"Cool so what about you Toni?" asks Corey

"Nothing much just the same old but that blue hair chick didn't get on my nerves but that Celicia bitch ticked me off" answers Toni "Oh and I was able to sleep in second period"

"Don't worry about it you and her will get along…um…...eventually" says Corey "And how was you able to sleep in class?"

"Oh the teacher and I made a bet that if I could answer her question right I could go to sleep" says a nonchalant Toni

"So what was her question to you?" asks Kin

_Toni was about to say what happened but Brady quickly covers her mouth and looks at Corey and the twins_

"Guys if you wanna be able to continue your lunches without feeling uncomfortable I think its best that you don't know" says Brady

The guys look at Brady and says "O-Ok"

"Hey wait a minute guys wheres Lanes?" asks Corey

"Yeah I haven't seen her yet" says Kon looking around the cafeteria

"Well while you guys are looking for that redhead I'm gonna go use the bathroom" says Toni

"Wait for me"" says Brady

"Brady where are you going?" asks Corey

"To the girls bathroom" says Brady

"Whoa I didn't know you was like that Brady" says a surprised Corey

"No it isn't like that!" blushes Brady "I'm just gonna be waiting in front of the bathroom for Toni"

"But what for?" asks Kin

"Look Toni likes to fight…. a lot" says Brady "So add her temper along with that and what do you have?"

"A small walking fighting machine thats ready to fight at any given moment?" asks Kon

"Bingo" says Brady "Anyways I'll just be near the bathroom so when I hear the sounds of fighting happen I'll go inside and stop it"

"But how would you know if Toni is fighting?" asks Corey "It could sound quiet on your end"

"Trust me it's never quiet when Toni fights" says Brady "Anyways I gotta go before something jumps off"

_While Brady goes the gang was looking for Laney. We go into the cafeteria line where we see Laney talking with a mad Celicia as they get their lunch trays._

"Avril whats wrong?" asks a concerned Laney as she gets her lunch

"That lil abrasive bitch in my fourth period" snaps Celicia who gets her lunch

"What happened?" asks Laney who then gets her milk

"Its a long story all I know ever since I met Toni I can't stand her and we only just started school" says Celicia "Its like all she knows how to do is be a bitch to me or something"

"Don't sweat it Avril" says Laney trying to comfort Celicia "I know where you're coming from. Me and her just met and she just creases me even though I've done nothing to her"

_At that moment Celicia and Laney head out the cafeteria line and head to where the band is sitting_

"Well at least I'll be free of her during lunch" smiles Celicia

"Um I wouldn't say that" sighs Laney

"Huh what do you mean?" asks Celicia

"Well shes been sitting with us at lunch" says Laney

"So you mean I have to see her damn mug at lunch?" asks Celicia

"Yep I'm afraid so" says Laney "But don't worry the gang will make it all better"

"Hmm I hope" says Celicia

_A few moments pass and the two girls make it to the table where the see the band but not Toni and Brady._

"Hey wheres Toni and Brady" asks Laney

"Oh they went to the bathroom" answers Kon

_Matter of fact we go to the bathroom which is empty and we see Toni talking on a cell phone and it looks serious._

"So did you deliver the package?" asks Toni to someone on the other end who then says something back to her "Good so remember when you get the results call me and we'll meet at the usual location so I can get my cut kay?"

_At that moment the sounds of the bathroom door opens and Toni panics a little bit_

"Hey I talk to ya later" says Toni who then hangs up the phone

_The person who enters the bathroom is the new girl Mare. As she walks in she notices Toni and smiles at the young girl._

"Hey there Tt" smiles Mare

"Huh?" says Toni "You talking to me?"

"Yeah you're the only other girl in here" says Mare

"So what do you want?" asks Toni

"Oh nothing I just wanted to say hi and thanks" answers Mare

"Thanks? For what?" asks Toni

"For making fourth period go by quicker" smiles Mare as goes towards the bathroom mirror and she checks herself out

"Whatever" says Toni who walks off "Oh and one thing my name isn't damn Tt!"

"Wow touchy much" says Mare who then sighs when she says "Hastur where are you?"

_Mare pondered the thought and then she thought of something_

"Wait a minute!" smiles Mare


	32. You

_Mare pondered the thought and then she thought of something_

"Wait a minute!" smiles Mare

**Off To Hastur Transition!**

_We head back to the tree where Dan and Ikeem were chillin at last time and we see Ikeem on the grass sitting against the tree. He seems to be sleeping and dreaming so we go inside his head to see whats up. We see Ikeem waking up in a red bed that is all too familiar and as he rises up and looks to his left where he sees the succubus known as Isabelle laying down right next to him and she is smiling._

"Hey there nice for you to drop by" smiles Isabelle who then gets on top of Ikeem and gives him a devilish smile as she caresses his face "Did you finally come to your senses and wanna have some fun?"

"Look Isabelle I-"

_Ikeem would not be able to utter another word with Isabelle putting her index finger on his lips_

"Mmm mmm mmm" smiles Isabelle "Less talking more fun"

_Ikeem pushes Isabelle off him and she lands near the edge of the bed_

"Look here Isabelle the answer is still no!" says Ikeem

"Aww come on!" pouts Isabelle "Don't be like that I'm just trying to have some fun"

"Well I'm not here to have fun" replies Ikeem "You know why I'm here"

"Yep I sure do" smiles Isabelle "You wanna know what happened when I took over you body"

"Well since you know why I'm here can you tell me?" asks Ikeem

"Ok I'll make this quick and simple I made quick work of the guards thanks to Dan and after that found the girl with the leader of the Kamikaze posing as a simple maid. We retrieved the girl who thought I was her mother but before leaving I went back and made the leader our comrade. Also guess what that little girl is the daughter of that woman we saved from Sam back then"

"You're kidding right?" asks Ikeem

"Nope and I humbly treated her as she was my own" smiles Isabelle "Also I need to go see the woman at the hospital"

"Why?" asks Ikeem

"Because I wanna help her" says Isabelle

Ikeem sighs and then says "Ok we'll go see her later this weekend ok?"

"Ok" smiles Angelique "Also after we completed the mission Dan and I talked on the way back and I told him about our connection with the wife of Daddy Kain"

"Did you tell him about Sam's background?" asks a nervous Ikeem

"Yeah but I told him that you made him half demon" says Isabelle "Theres no way I could tell him that Sam is a born descendant from the Van Ghoul clan. Not even Sam knows that. So I couldn't let Dan know before him"

_At that moment Ikeem senses a presence coming towards his sleeping body_

"Hey Isabelle we'll have to talk later" says Ikeem

"Why?!" whines Isabelle "You just got here and I'll be bored!"

"Someones coming" says Ikeem

_As soon as Ikeem says that he wakes up and the first thing he sees is Mare standing over him and smiling_

"Found ya" smiles Mare

_As that was happening we go back to the lunchroom where we see the gang are at their table eating and chatting with Brady and Toni back who doesn't seem all too pleased_

"Ok why is this bitch here?" asks Toni

"I invited her" says Laney "Gotta problem?"

"I'm sorry for how Toni is acting" apologizes Brady "Shes actually cool once you get to know her"

"Yeah I bet she is" mumbles Celicia "Anyways whats up with you guys?"

"Nothing much other than we got a gig coming up in a few weeks" smiles Corey "Congrats" says Celicia "So whats the gig?"

"Its gonna be at this girl named Heather place for her sweet sixteen" answers Laney "You guys wanna come?"

"Sure I'm down" says Celicia

"Count me in" smiles Brady

"Ain't like I got anything better else to do" growls Toni "You guys better just not waste my time"

"Don't worry we won't" smiles Corey who then looks around and says "Hey wheres Dom and Angelique?"

"Yeah I haven't seen them yet" agrees Laney

_At that moment Corey feels someone tap on his shoulder and when he turns around its Dominic_

"Sup" smiles Dominic

"Well speak of the devil" says Corey "I was just wondering where you was"

"Oh I had to do something real quick before coming" says Dominic "So what I miss?"

"Nothing really" replies Kon

"Hey wheres Angelique?" asks Laney

"Oh she's taking care of something real quick" says Dominic

_As Dominic says that we go to a empty part of the school where we see Angelique on the phone and she doesn't seem all too pleased with the conversation._

"What I got a mission?!" snaps Angelique "But I was gonna chill with my boyfriend and his friends during lunch"

_The person on the other line speaks to Angelique and after talking Angelique sighs as she then says._

"Aww ok I'm going now"

_At that instance Angelique's purple eyes turn light blue and vanishes. When she reappears we are in a total different area of the world and her eyes are back to in what looks like to be a disclosed area. She looks around for something or someone and when she looks to her right she spots the sisters Lisa and Elise._

"Hey girls" smiles Angelique "I'm back"

"Glad you could join us" grins Lisa who has an assualt rifle in her hand

"Where are we?" asks Angelique

"Oh we're in one of splinter cell's safe houses" answers Elise

"So by the look of your weapon of choice I can guess that the target is some nasty drug lord dude with hella tight security?" asks Angelique

"Correct" smiles Elsie

"Also me and Elise are gonna be used as a distraction to draw all the guards out so that you can sneak inside the base and eliminate the target?" asks Angelique

"Correct again" smiles Elise

"Also where are we exactly?" asks Angelique

"Columbia" says Elise "Anyways are you ready for some mischief?"

"Of course" smiles Angelique "But we gotta make this quick I wanna be with my boyfriend before lunch ends"

"Well it depends on how quick you and sis can take out the guards" says Lisa

"Then what are we waiting for?" asks Angelique

_The trio of female assassins then head to their destination where they are hiding over a hill. Lisa is looking through a pair of binoculars at the hideout. It looks to be your usual cartel hideout with three guards at the entrance._

"Ok girl I see three guards so the rest are inside" says Lisa "So thats easy work. After that go inside and go nuts. While you two do that I'll do my job"

"They look like their civilians forced into this" says Angelique

"You wanna spare them?" asks Elise

"Yeah doesn't make sense killing people dragged into this" says Angelique

"Ok then do what you wanna do just go and make a good distraction" says Lisa

"Roger that" smiles Angelique and Elise who then gets up and slides down the hill to the entrance.

_The guards were having a conversation until one of them notices the girls coming. But sadly for him it was all little too late. As he trying to warn his fellow guards Angelique comes out of nowhere with a flying kick to his face and flies to the wall and is knocked unconscious._

"Hey there boys" smiles Angelique

_The guards are about to fire at Angelique until she vanishes and Elise comes charging and bull rushes one of the guards who is unconscious. Angelique appears behind the other guard and knocks him unconscious._

"Ok well we spared their lives" says Elise "Now lets go crazy"

"Hell yeah!" smiles Angelique

_The two then rushes into the base and sounds of gunshots and screams can be heard. We go into the base and we see Angelique and Elise performing what you could say a beat down. Angelique makes quick work of two guards by punching one of them in the chest so hard that his heart stops and then getting behind the other guard and breaking his neck. While Elise gives a mean roundhouse kick to one of the guards and takes his gun and starts shooting guards who are rushing at her. We go back to Angelique where we see her bobbing and weaving punches from a guard. She dodges a few more punches before she then gives the guard three good hooks to the face then after that she deals a punishing uppercut and backs away from the guard. She is waiting for the guard to come at her but he is just standing up slumped over. She then walks towards the guard and looks into his face where she sees that he is unconscious. She smirks and then slightly pushes him with her index finger and he falls to the ground. As that was happening we go see what Lisa is up to who is infiltrating the base with ease thanks to the distraction. As she is sneaking in the cartel someone is trailing behind her. At that moment a gunshot was heard and Lisa falls to the ground and blood starts to spread from her fallen body. At that moment the a person appears and its a small colombian man who is snickering over Lisa's supposedly dead body. But a few moments later Lisa's body suddenly vanishes._

"¿Qué demonios? **[1]** " says the colombian man

" Pequeño hombre estúpido **[2]** " says a female voice out of nowhere

_Gunshots are then heard and we see bullet holes form around the colombian man's stomach. He groans and falls down face first and when he does we see Lisa a few feet away from the man with her eye patch off and it shows that her covered eye is not gray but a pinkish purple._

"Hmph stupid bastard" scoffs Lisa who puts back on eye patch "You thought killing me would be that easy?"

_Lisa starts to laugh slightly as she walks off to continue her mission. As she is walking throughout the base she sees about five people. Four of them look like guards while the other looks like her target which makes her smile._

"There you are" smiles Lisa who then chases after her target

_As Lisa hunts her prey we go back to Angelique and Elise where we see bodies of dead colombian cartel guards around and the duo of female assassins aren't even covered with a smidge of blood._

"Man this was too easy" sighs Angelique

"You said it" agrees Elise "I thought these guys would be at least mediocre but damn these bastards were pathetic"

"Well I guess Lisa should be finishing up by now right?" asks Angelique

"Hopefully" replies a bored Elise

_As the two was talking a loud scream of pain is heard from somewhere inside the base._

"Well that scream probably just answered our question" sighs Elise

"Yup probably" says Angelique "Well since my job is done here I'm gonna head back k"

"K see you at the house then" smiles Elise

"What are you talking about?" asks Angelique

"I'm coming over to surprise Ikeem" answers Elise "Is that gonna be a problem?"

"Not really" says Angelique "But make sure you don't cause a ruckus when you're there ok?"

"Will do" replies Elise

_With that Angelique's eyes then turn light blue again and she teleports. When she appears again she's back at school in the empty hallway where she then walks off to head to the cafeteria. While I'm on that we head back to the cafeteria to the gang added with Mina sitting at the table talking_

"Wait Core" says a surprised Laney "Say that one more time please"

"Yeah I think I might have misheard you" says Mina

"I said that my evil older sister Trina Riffin is right now the sweet Katrina Riffin" says Corey

"Um Corey can we talk over there in private?" asks Mina who stand up and points to a door to exit the lunchroom

"Sure" says Corey who then gets up from his seat "We'll be right back guys"

"Follow me please" says Mina who then leads Corey to the exit

_When they are out of the lunch room Mina leads to a isolated part of the hallway._

"So whats up Mina?" asks Corey

"Ok Corey you cannot tell anyone what I'm about to tell you" says Mina "Well at least not now"

"Ok I promise" says Corey "So what is it?"

"I know who Katrina loves" says Mina

"You do?" asks Corey

"Yeah its Kon" says Mina

"Well me and Kin already thought she might have feelings for Kon" says Corey

"Yeah but theres more" says Mina "She also has someone else shes in love with"

"And who would that be?" asks Corey

"You" says Mina

**[1]-Spanish for "What the hell"**

**[2]-Spanish for "Stupid little man"**


	33. Thought I Lost You

"Yeah but theres more" says Mina "She also has someone else shes in love with"

"And who would that be?" asks Corey

"You" says Mina

"Huh?!" exclaims Corey "Come on Mina thats crazy. She loves me but she isn't IN love with me"

"Looks like you're mistaken by what I said" says Mina

"Um whats to be mistaken when you say my sister Katrina is in love with me?" asks Corey

"What I mean to say is that her love for you is very strong" says Mina "I didn't mean that she is IN love with you but that she cares for really cares about your well being"

"Whooo ok that makes sense" says a relieved Corey "But how do you know that she loves me so much?"

"Well when we were younger she told me that when you two were still orphans she took it upon herself to be the mother figure" answers Mina "Katrina really justs wants the best for you is all"

"Yeah I know" smiles Corey

"But the thing is her love for you will hinder her from getting her together with Kon" says Mina

"How will it hinder her?" asks Corey

"If my hunch is correct she thinks that going out with Kon would stop her from caring for you and she doesn't want that" says Mina "Plus she could be thinking that if she does go out with Kon and she breaks up with him your relationship with Kon could take a big blow."

"Well what if I can convince her that everything will be the same even if she dates Kon?" suggests Corey

"Well I would say that it would highly unlikely for Katrina to agree with you" says Mina "Shes trying to keep up that facade she has with Nick so she would deny her love for Kon"

"Come Katrina isn't that stubborn" says Corey

"Look if its one thing that Trina and Katrina have in common it would be their determination to accomplish their goal" says Mina

"Well what if I can show her that she doesn't have to worry about me so much?" suggest Corey

"I say that you would be better off telling her that me and Nick are seeing each other" answers Mina

"Yeah you do have a point" agrees Corey who then tries to think of something

_A few moments pass as Corey is thinking and suddenly Corey gets a idea._

"Hey Mina" says Corey

"Yeah?" asks Mina

"I know this could be risky but will you hear me out?" asks Corey

"Yeah I'm willing to hear anything" replies Mina

"Well how about we have Nick dump Katrina?" asks Corey "Now before you say I'm crazy hear me out. Two things would happen. 1. Kon would get the chance to confess his feelings to Katrina and she will accept it or will be back and will be in a fit of rage"

"Yeah and you forgot one thing Corey" says Mina

"Yeah and whats that?" asks Corey

"After Trina comes back she will rip me limb from limb" says Mina

"Yeah...that too" says Corey "So what you got to suggest?"

"I'm still thinking but I'll let you know" says Mina "For now just keep it cool and I'll keep in contact with you kay"

"Ok" replies "Oh and by the way how are you Nick?"

"We've been good so far" sighs Mina

"Then why the sigh?" asks Corey

"Well its because Nick has been… ahem… trying to take things to the "next" level blushes Mina

"Oh" says nonchalant Corey

"You really didn't get what I just said did ya?" asks Mina

"Not really" smiles Corey "All I know you said was that Nick is trying to take things to the next….Oooh now I get it"

Mina shakes her head and then says "Yeah but anyways lets head back to the others and talk about this later"

"Ok" replies Corey

_With that Corey and Mina head back inside the cafeteria. Where they see that a Angelique is now at the table._

"Hey guys were back" says Mina who then sees Angelique and says "Hey there my name is Mina"

"Angelique and its a pleasure to meet you" smiles Angelique

"So what did we miss?" asks Corey as he sits back next to Laney

"Nothing much me and Laney was talking about this new girl in our class" says Celicia

"Yeah which is pretty damn boring" growls Toni

"Chill Toni" says Brady

"Good I don't want you to enjoy it then" smiles Celicia "Anyways she's making quite the buzz around school already"

"Oh what's the buzz about?" asks Dominic

"Well apparently she has a history with Angelique's little brother" says Laney

_At that moment Angelique's face was quite shock from Laney's statement_

"Really?" asks Angelique "Can you describe her for me?"

"Well for starters she's a skater girl" says Celicia

"Yeah and a musician by the looks of it" adds Laney " Since she has that guitar case behind her back" adds Laney

"Wait a minute" says Angelique "Does she have long blue hair?"

"Yeah" answers Celicia

"Does she wear a shirt that says "Three Day Grace" on it?" asks Angelique

"Yeah she actually does" says Laney

"And….is...her name…..Mare?" asks Angelique

"Um...yeah" says a slightly surprised Celicia and Laney

"By any chance do you know this girl?" asks Laney

"Yep… we know each other pretty good" sighs Angelique "But…. not like how she knows my little brother"

_As that is going on we head back to the Assassin Duo's chillin spot where we see Ikeem still laying down on the ground and Mare standing in front of him smiling._

"Hello" says a calm Ikeem "Thought I lost you"

"So you thought you could run away from me?" asks a smiling Mare

"Well actually….yeah I did" says Ikeem looking up to Mare

"Well you should know that you got to try a hell of a lot harder to get rid of me" smiles Mare

"Yeah you're right" chuckles Ikeem "So what do you want?"

"You know what I'm here for" says Mare who then sits down next to Ikeem

"Tantalizing conversation?" asks Ikeem

"Don't play games with me" says a serious Mare who then smiles "I've come here for that but also I got a question that still needs to be answered"

"And what would that be?" asks Ikeem

"You know exactly what I mean" says Mare

"I had some serious stuff to do and I had to leave immediately" asks Ikeem

"Hmm its kind of hard to believe that when you won't even tell me what happened" retorts Mare "Back in Harmony middle we were so close. We always talked together, laughed together, fought together, cried together, pranked together, Shit...we even… almost slept together. But then all of a sudden you just up and left without a trace"

"Look Mare I didn't mean for it to happen like that" says Ikeem

"Oh really?" asks Mare

"Yes really" says Ikeem

"Then why the day before you vanish did you break up with me?"


	34. Shadow

"Then why the day before you vanish you broke up with me?" says Mare

_After Mare asks Ikeem that question he sits there quiet and utters not a word. Moments pass of the awkward silence and Mare then gets up from the grass ._

"As it looks like cats got ya tongue I'll just drop it for now" says Mare "But later on today if you wanna tell me I'll be at our old chill spot at the skate park downtown. Oh and bring your skateboard too"

_With that Mare walks off. Ikeem then pulls down his hoodie and rubs his hand on his forehead._

"Damn" says a frustrated Ikeem

_While Ikeem gets frustrated we head back to the lunchroom where we see Brianna and her crew sitting down at a table not to far from Corey and the gang. The twins Mina and Serena are cracking jokes while Amy, Olivia, and Brianna are talking._

"So girls first things first" says Amy "Whats going on with Operation: Get Bri a date with Corey going?"

"Well he said he would be busy this weekend" pouts Brianna who then smiles "But he said next weekend is good though"

"Well thats better than him saying no" grins Amy

"Thats a hell of a lot better" says Olivia "Since I got these"

_Olivia reaches in her pockets to get something and after a few seconds of rummaging she brings out what looks like 7 movie tickets._

"Tada!" smiles Olivia "7 movie tickets to the see that new Dallas Powers **[1]**  movie"

"OMG how did you get those?" asks Amy "I heard most of those are sold out"

"My big sis Cheyann snagged em for me" grins Olivia

"Your big sis is awesome" says Mina

"Yeah those lyrics she wrote for us were great" smiles Serena

"I know" says Olivia

"So which movie theater are we going to?" asks Brianna

"Peaceville Cinema" answers Olivia

"Quick question" says Mina "Is Destiny coming?"

"Of course" says Olivia "Thats why I got 7 tickets"

"Yeah I wouldn't be the same without our comedian" says Serena

"True" smiles Brianna who then looks out to the Grojband table and she steals a glance of Corey…..and Kin.

_While that's happening we go into the hallway where we see Pocky-Chan walking by herself reading a doujinshi book. As she is walking she accidently bumps into someone._

"Oh sorry aru" apologizes Pocky-Chan

_Pocky-Chan looks to see who the person is and sees that its Brandon from her first period class._

"Its no big deal" smiles Brandon "To be honest I wasn't looking where I was going"

"Well thing since thats all settled, I'll get going aru" says Pocky-Chan who then starts to walk away

"Hey wait a minute" quickly says Brandon

"Yeah aru?" asks Pocky-Chan

"You wanna hang out sometimes?" asks Brandon

"Sure aru" says Pocky-Chan "When aru?"

"How bout now?" asks a smiling Brandon

"Ok then aru" says Pocky-Chan who then walks over to Brandon "So what do ya wanna do aru?"

"Well I just met up with my bandmates and talked with them so I might just walk around" says Brandon

"You're in a band aru?" asks Pocky-Chan

"Yep our name is Seven Packs of Kingz" smiles Brandon "I'm the front man but I play bass in the group"

"Hmm interesting aru" says a nonchalant Pocky-Chan

"You don't sound nor look interested" says a somewhat down Brandon

"Sorry I just don't know how to show emotions that good" says Pocky-Chan

"Yeah I see that" agrees Brandon

"So where are we headed aru?" asks Pocky-Chan

"Anywhere I guess" says Brandon

"Ok then aru" says Pocky-Chan

_The two then start walking down the hallway together._

**Off To Somewhere Else Transition!**

_We see Sam Gavlee going to his chill spot from last time but he is surprised to see that someone is sitting at his spot. The person is_ _black hoodie that covers eyes. They wearing what seems to be skinny jeans but they're somewhat baggy. Also the person is wearing purple, black, and white high tops. Sam walks up to the person to question them. As he gets closer to the person their figure looks rather frail_

"Hey!" says Sam whose voice was loud enough to make the person look at him

_As the person sees Sam coming towards them they get up and run._

"Hmph punk ass" says Sam who then walks to his spot and sits down

_he rummages through his pockets and takes out a cigarette along with a lighter. He lights up the cigarette and starts to smoke. As he is smoking someone comes into the area. Sam senses a person's presence and doesn't seem pleased about it._

"Ok what the hell do you need?" asks a peeved Sam

_But no one steps forward. Moments pass and with no one coming Sam goes back to chilling and smoking._

**5th Period Transition!**

_After that time pretty much passes and its now fifth period where we see a depressed Lenny sitting down. With his head down. As he does that we go to the desk next to him and we see Brandon Sill and he is talking to a fellow classmate. The classmate has jelled black hair with black eyes. He is wearing black long sleeved shirt along with black sweats and matching puma shoes._

"So Edgar whats the info about Heather's party?" asks Brandon

"Well unfortunately this band called Grojband got the gig" says Edgar

"Grojband?" says Brandon "Never heard of em"

"I kinda heard of em" says Edgar "They're in the grade as us and they have this heated rivalry with another band called the Newmans"

_When Lenny hears his band name he raises his head to the direction where he heard it and its his classmate Brandon._

"What about the Newmans?" asks Lenny who interrupts Brandon and Edgar's conversation

"Nothing" says Edgar "Who's asking lil missy?"

"Lenny Nepp, the bass guitarist for the Newmans" answers Lenny "And also I'm a boy"

"Really?" asks both Brandon and Edgar

"Yeah really" says Lenny "Anyway who are you guys?"

"Well I'm Brandon" says Brandon

"And I'm Edgar" says Edgar

"We are members of Seven Packz of Kingz" says Brandon

"Hmm I heard about you guys" says Lenny

"You did?" smiles Brandon

"Yeah I did" says "Also don't take it personal but from what I heard you guys aren't ready for us quite yet"

"Oh is that so?" asks Brandon

"Yeah" says Lenny "Unless you can prove me wrong. Which I highly doubt"

"Well we'll just have to prove you wrong lil missy" says Edgar

"Ok for the second and last time I'm a boy!" snaps Lenny

_As Lenny conversates the new competition Brandon and Edgar times quickly passes and we are now in 7th period which has just started. a tired Toni, a just as tired Brady, and a silent Ikeem are now together in what seems to be a poetry class and they all are in the back of the class. Ikeem is being silent like always while Toni and Brady are talking._

"*YAWN* Man am I tired" yawns Brady

"You ain't the only one Brade" groans Toni "Why does 5th and 6th period gotta be so fucking boring?"

"I guess it boring since we already know the material for it" sighs Brady

"Man I thought I would be given a challenge skipping to 9th grade" complains Toni

"Well its only the first week of school Toni" says Brady "It'll get better….I hope"

_As the teacher is beginning their lecture the door suddenly opens and someone walks in. That someone is Sam Gavlee._

"Sorry I'm late" says Sam "My name is Sam Gavlee. I got transfered to this class today. Here's my schedule to prove it"

_When Ikeem hears a familiar voice he lifts his head up and sees his old friend in front of the classroom and he looks shocked. As Sam is talking to the teacher Ikeem stands up which gets everyone's attention including Sam's he freezes up when he spots Ikeem._

"Hey there Sam" says Ikeem

"Shadow?" asks Sam

_The class looks dumbfounded as they see Ikeem talk to Sam and that Sam seems to know him. But then without saying anything Ikeem puts his hands together and starts to make hands signs and Sam realizes the hand signs and does the same exact signs._

Ikeem and Sam finish at the same time and they yell "Time Freeze!"

_With that it looks like time itself stops and everyone but Ikeem and Sam are frozen stiff._

"So we meet again shadow" grins Sam

"Yep looks like it" says Ikeem "But one thing though...my name is Hastur now"

_After saying that both Ikeem and Sam both instantly charge at each other. Ikeem takes out a kunai knife while Sam takes out a pocket knife and they clash_


	35. F@#$ You!

_Ikeem and Sam charge each other and reach a stalemate. Ikeem then flips over Sam and heads to the classroom exit. Sam then immediately follows Ikeem out of the classroom. When Sam is out of the classroom and is now in the hallway he looks for where Ikeem went and he can't seem to locate him._

"Oh Hastur" says Sam in a playful voice "Where are you?"

_Sam suddenly feels a presence and he turns to his right where he sees Ikeem appear out of thin air and give him a roundhouse kick. Before Sam falls to the ground his body turns into a black liquid and spills to ground._

"Hmph well played Sam" grins Ikeem

All of sudden Sam appears behind Ikeem

"Why thank you" smiles Sam who gives Ikeem a roundhouse kick of his own but Ikeem disappears again

"Dammit!" says Sam who sucks his teeth

_Ikeem then appears farther in the hallway_

"Gotta keep up Sammy boy!" says Ikeem who hits a corner in the hallway.

"You ain't getting away shadow!" yells Sam who then goes to follow Ikeem

_As Sam and Ikeem have their quarrel we go to a classroom where we see Angelique and Dominic in class. Like Ikeem's and Sam's class, everyone is frozen stiff. We look at Angelique and her eyes turn light blue_

Back To The Chase Transition!

_We see Ikeem now arriving at his chill spot_

"I wonder if I lost him" ponders Ikeem

"Sorry but you didn't" says Sam who appears on top of the tree. He then jumps off and lands a few feet away.

"So...Shadow why are you running away like a bitch?" asks Sam

"Well I wasn't, I was just changing the venue" answers Ikeem "Don't wanna hurt any bystanders"

"That's true" says Sam "So how is this battle gonna go?"

"Hand-To-Hand Combat" answers Ikeem "I need to see if you improved since I've last seen you"

"All right then" says Sam who puts away the pocket knife and gets in a boxing set.

"You still put a boxing stance?" asks Ikeem

"Yeah, so what?" asks Sam "I use it to psych people out"

Ikeem then gets in a Kickboxing stance and says "Ok then let's get this started"

_The two charge at each other once again and Sam throws the first punch with a jab to Ikeem's ribs but Ikeem dodges the jab and gives Sam a hook to the ribs which connects and it only does minor damage as Sam is barely affected_

"You gotta do better than that!" Grins Sam who then dodges another hook by Ikeem and kicks Ikeem in his stomach which pushes him back a bit.

_As Ikeem backs up Sam dashes to Ikeem to attack while he recovers his footing, but right when Sam is at arms length, Ikeem grimace of pain turns into a smile and he vanishes yet again. Sam halts his dash and looks around for Ikeem._

"Ugh!!!! Where did you go now!?" says a pissed Sam

_At that moment a hand emerges from the ground near Sam and it grabs Sam's leg._

"Oh shit!" says Sam

_Sam attempts to escape, but the hand pulls him down into the ground leaving only his head is still out on the surface. Then Ikeem bursts through the ground and starts to dust himself off as he walks towards Sam_

"Sam I gotta say I'm kinda disappointed" sighs Ikeem

"Oh really" smiles Sam

_Ikeem senses something coming at him and does three back flips as he sees a figure attack him and he sees that its Sam. Ikeem looks at where he thought he trapped Sam and sees him go poof._

"Oh so you did improve" says Ikeem

"Of course if I've gotta if I'm ever gonna beat you" says Sam

"Well you still need more training..." says Ikeem who then puts down his hood and with a smile says "Because you still aren't ready for this"

_Hastur then vanishes and appears beside Sam. Sam attempts to turn and punch him but Ikeem vanishes yet again and appears behind Sam and he kicks him in his back which makes Sam fly forward. Ikeem then dashes at a great speed and is located in front of a defenseless Sam and he kicks him again. Ikeem then continues with his assault and each time his speed increases. Finally Ikeem stops his barrage and Sam falls face first to the ground while Ikeem lands on his two feet_

"Tsk tsk tsk you still need more training" says Ikeem who is shaking his head

_Sam rises up slowly and when he brings his head up he then charges at Ikeem again. He then unleashes a powerful jab at Ikeem. However, Ikeem just simply moves to the side as Sam then passes by him. Ikeem turns around to see where Sam is but is nowhere to be found._

"The hell?" says a dumbfounded Ikeem who then looks around for Sam. Suddenly he hears a voice.

The voice that sounds like Sam’s says "Look up motherfucker! "

_Ikeem hears the voice and instantly looks up. When he looks up, he sees Sam flying down and preparing to give Ikeem an axe kick. However, Ikeem grabs his foot and stops the impact. After that he flips Sam and catches him as his body is well positioned upside down with his back against Ikeem’s stomach._

"You still need some work before beating me" says Ikeem

"Fuck you" growls Sam

"Sorry dude but I’m not gay" smiles Ikeem

_Ikeem then jumps up and gives Sam a crushing pile driver. After landing the move, Ikeem flips away from Sam’s body which then falls flat onto the ground._

"Well looks like it's my win" says Ikeem

_At that moment Sam gets up and rubs his head_

"Man I hate you man" snarls Sam

"Hey stop being a sore loser" says Ikeem "Anyways I won the bet. So now you have to crash at our place, chill with us, and behave like a good citizen"

"Whatever" sighs Sam

Ikeem then goes next to Sam and pas him on the shoulder

"Also while you crash at my place I will answer any questions about why we left ok" says Ikeem

Sam smirks at Ikeem’s words and says "How do you know that I wanted to find out?

"Well I think anyone would wanna know what happened to their best friends after they disappear" says Ikeem

"True" says Sam "But why can I only ask about why you guys left? "

"Because...That's what's more important right now" says Ikeem

"No I think you’re just dodging something" retorts Sams

"Yeah right, like I need to dodge some.."

Ikeem then suddenly went dead silent

"Shadow what's wrong?" asks Sam

"S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S" stutters Ikeem

"Dude you’re hissing like a snake" says Sam

_Ikeem continues to stutter he then points behind Sam. He then turns to where Ikeem is pointing at. Sam looks on and he sees that its Angelique standing near the hallway door smiling with her arms crossed._

"Hey boys" smiles Angelique who then starts to crack her knuckles

"Ho….ly...Shit" says Sam

_After Sam says those words Angelique dashes at Sam and gives him a forceful jab to the face. Sam flies by Ikeem and crashes the wall. He drops to the ground and seems unconscious._

"Hmm now it's your turn lil bro" smiles Angelique

_Ikeem then tries to make a run for it, but Angelique appears right beside him and delivers a booming kick that send Ikeem flying to the wall where he then falls and lands on Sam who was just getting back up._

"Ikeem can you get off me!?" asks Sam

"I wish I could but my body won’t let me" says Ikeem

_Angelique then calmly walks over to boys and stands in front of them._

"Ok so how about I was just talking to my Dominic and my new friend Rosey who by the way is Laney’s big sis when all of a sudden everyone in my class including me is stuck frozen in time"

"We’re sorry sis it won’t happen again" says Ikeem as he slowly gets up from Sam

"Oh you can count on it" smiles Angelique "Cuz if does happen again and it interferes with my interactions with Dominic or my friends I’m gonna find you two and stick my feet so far up your asses that I’ll have to wear you two as shoes"

_Ikeem and Sam gulp in unison after hearing Angelique’s statement and nods their heads to notify Angelique that they understand._

"Good" smiles Angelique "Ok I’ll give you guys 10 minutes to get back to class and if you don't undo the time freeze I’ll be back and it won’t end well got it!? "

"Y-yeah we got it" says Ikeem and Sam

“Oh yeah and Ikeem you beat Sam right?” asks Angelique

“Yup” grins Ikeem “Now he’ll be crashing at our place for two weeks”

“Great” says Angelique “Well I should get going”

“Yeah we’ll get going too” says Ikeem   

_With the three teens go back to class. Ikeem and Sam get back to their places in their class and they both do some hand signs and everyone is now back to normal._

“Um do you two each other?” asks the teacher

“Actually….we do know each other” says Ikeem

“Good so he can sit next to you then?” asks the teacher

“Sure” says Ikeem as he shrugs his shoulders

_Sam then walks over to his seat which is  between Toni and Ikeem and sits down. Soon as he sits down Sam throws a piece of paper at Ikeem. He catches the piece of paper and sees that it has a message on it that says_

“Yo Shadow how about old fashion race after school?”

_Ikeem turns to Sam and gives him a thumbs up which makes Sam grin. After that the two boys turn their attention to the class lesson._

Off To Corney Transition!

_We see Corey and Laney sitting together in their last period class which is in the back of the class._

“So Core…” says Laney “I wanted to know what you and Mina was talking about”

“Well I can't go all deep into details” says Corey “But I now know without a doubt Katrina likes Kon”

“R-Really” gasps Laney

“Yeah but also two things that are stopping her from liking Kon though” adds Corey

“And what are the two reasons?” asks Laney

“Well the first one is Nick Mallory” says Corey “and………”

“And…” asks an Impatient Laney

“I can't really tell you the second one Lanes” says Corey

“Why not?” asks Laney

“Because this isn't the time or place” says Corey

“Ok then how about at the Groj then?” suggests Laney

“Yeah...Ok” says Corey “....Hey Lanes?”

“Yeah babe?” says Laney

“Um I can't help notice that when we walk past  the Newmans you covered your face” says Corey

“Oh it was nothing Core” grins Laney

“You sure cuz I know we not too long just got finished going through something with them” asks Corey

“Yeah I’m good Core” says Laney ”Why’d you ask?”

“Cuz ever since then I’ve been feeling some bad vibes and I just wanted to make sure everything is ok”  

“Well theres no need to worry kay?” grins Laney

“Kay” smiles Corey who then thinks to himself *What was I thinking? Lanes would tell me if something was bothering her. Especially if it involved the Newmans*

_Corey then puts his attention back to work but Laney on the other hand seems to be a little off track._

*Oh no!* thinks Laney

  
  
  
  
  
  
 

 


	36. Hell Yeah!

*Oh no Corey is starting to notice!* thinks Laney *Wait Laney calm down its nothing to worry about. You have nothing to hide. Just act natural and everything will be alright"

_As laney is stressing out we go to another class where we see Carrie and Lenny Angelique, Dominic, and Rosey conversing._

"So Rose I heard that the band that is gonna be performing at Heather's party has your lil sis in it" says Angelique "I think their name is Grojband"

"Yep she is in the band" smiles Rosey "And she can play a killer bass"

"Hmm thats nice" grins Angelique

"Yeah but Grojband is pretty lucky though" says Rosey

"How come?" Asks Angelique and Dominic

"Because Heather was trying to book 'The Avengers' for her party first" answers Rosey

"The who?" Asks Angelique

"Huh?" says Rosey and Dominic

"You know of that up and coming band called The Avengers right?" Asks Rosey

"Um no" says Angelique flatly "Who are we talking about?"

"What do you mean who!?" exclaims Rosey and Dominic as they both rise up from their seats shocked.

_When they do that all attention is drawn to them and the teacher seems to be irritated._

"I bet the conversation you three are having must be fantastic and all but...CAN YOU DO THAT ON YOUR OWN TIME!?" snaps the teacher

_Dominic and Rosey cringes to the teacher's yelling and drops their heads in embarrassment as they sit back down._

"Sorry" apologizes Dominic and Rosey

_A few minutes passed after that and they then begin to talk again_

"So anyways who are 'The Avengers'?" asks Angelique

"Well they're this rockin band that appears once in a while at certain gigs at the last minute" explains Rosey

"And?" Asks Angelique

"They rock out" says Rosey in a duh tone "Also they're really mysterious too. At every gig they have been to they have always worn black hoodie's"

"Really?" Asks Angelique

"Really really" replies Rosey "The only way you could be able to tell them apart is by looking at their height and what instrument they're using"

"Yeah and thats not all" adds Dominic "They usually spray paint around the area they're about to perform at"

"Hmmm I wonder why they keep their faces hidden?" Ponders Angelique

"Who knows but hoodie or no hoodie they still rock" says Rosey "Especially Carnage"

"Whose Carnage?" asks Angelique

"He's the frontman" answers Dominic "He rocks a mean guitar. But don't sleep on Noctis and Lucifer those two are pretty good"

"True, Noctis is pretty good with a guitar" agrees Rosey "But I don't know about Lucifer"

"How come?" asks Dominic "You gotta admit he's pretty nice on the bass"

"Yeah...but she can do better though" says Rosey "I mean don't get me wrong Lucifer is good but he has those days"

"So I'm guessing those two are part of the band too?" asks Angelique

"Yep" replies Dominic "Noctis is the second guitarist while Lucifer is the bassist"

"There's also crash who does the drums as well" points out Rosey "And with them all together they're a force to reckon with"

"Really?" Chuckles Angelique "You make them sound like they're the best in Peaceville"

"Well they're up there Angelique" says Rosey "If only they would show up in more gigs"

"Well maybe they know that they're so good that they are giving the bands like Grojband a chance" suggests Angelique

"I don't think so" disagrees Rosey "That just doesn't sound like their style. They seem to be more of a ready group who would welcome a challenge if ever issued one"

"Well I gotta meet this band called 'The Avengers'" grins Angelique

_As Rosey and Angelique are discussing that we go to where we see Brandon sitting down in class and he is conversing with a girl who is sitting next to him. She has reddish brown hair thats goes down to her back along with black eyes. She wears a black windbreaker along with jeans, and black boots._

"So what happened between you and that Russian/Chinese chick Brandon?" Asks the girl with a suspicious look

"I thought we already addressed this last period" says Brandon "Its nothing Angelina. I just wanted to chill with her is all. Anyways how did you guys find out again?"

"We overheard some people talking" replies Angelina "After that we confronted them and asked questions"

"Budd Budd Budd" says Angelina as she shakes her head "People talk and especially in high school"

"Well I don't see what's the problem though" says Brandon

Angelina pats Brandon on the head and smiles as she says "I don't expect ya to dummy. Since it takes boys like you way too long to figure things like this out"

"Hahahaha very funny" says a sarcastic Bud "And I guess girls like you understand this right"

"Omg there could be hope for you yet" smiles Angelina

**After School Transition!**

_All the students are now rushing out of class and heading on home. We are on top of the roof of Peaceville high where we see Ikeem and Sam._

"So..."says Sam as he looks at Ikeem "How are we gonna do this?"

_Ikeem surveys the town as he looks on how their parkour race should end. Moments pass when Ikeem finally comes up with something_

"How bout we race back to the crib?" suggests Ikeem "Since I gotta go there anyways"

"Cool" says Sam "So how bout we make this interesting"

"I'm listening" says Ikeem

"There should be a penalty for the loser" grins Sam

"Ok I'm interested" grins Ikeem "So what would the penalty be?"

Then a voice out of nowhere says "How bout loser buys lunch?"

_Ikeem and Sam look around to see where the voice came from. As they look to their right and see Dan walking over to them_

"Sup you two!" smiles Dan "I see you dudes are up to something interesting"

"Hey Blaze" says Ikeem

_Sam doesn't respond to Dan and only stares at him with a cold gaze which makes Dan uncomfortable._

"Hastur are you sure Sam is cool people?" asks Dan

"Yeah he is" says Ikeem

"Then why do I feel like I'm getting stabbed to death by his gaze?" Asks Dan

"Thats because I don't trust you" says a serious Sam

"Once he gets to know you he'll lighten up" says Ikeem

"Oh perhaps I'll just light him up" grins Sam who pulls out a lighter

"Come on Sam" sighs Ikeem

Sam sucks his teeth, puts his lighter back in his pocket, and says "Alright alright don't get your panties a bunch. Anyways lets get this race over with. I need some time to think about what lunch I want the loser to get me"

"Yeah right" says Dan "So where are we racing to Hastur?"

"My place" answers Ikeem

"And how will we start the race off?" asks Dan

"Coin flip" says Sam

"Anything goes?" asks Dan

"Hell yeah" says Sam with a menacing grin

"Alright then" says with the same grin

Ikeem sighs as he facepalms himself and says "This could get messy"

_Ikeem then digs into his pocket and finds a quarter. He then nods at both Sam and Dan who then nods back to him. With their response Ikeem flips the coin up in the air. They all watch as the coin drops and when it hits the ground they blast off running like a bat outta hell._

**To Grojband Transition!**

_As the trio does that we look and see Grojband walking along with Brady, Celicia, and Toni_

"So guys how about we all head to the groj and chill?" asks Corey

"Sure" smiles Brady

"Depends…. is the cotton candied haired bitch gonna be coming?" asks Toni

_Celicia puts her hand onto Toni's head and gets in her face_

"Huh? What was that mosquito bite?" asks Celicia "I can't hear ya"

"Oh you're really making it too easy for me to kick your ass bitch" smiles Toni

"Ooo I'm shakin" smirks Celicia

Corey gets in between both of the girls and says "Come on can't we all just get along?"

Toni then looks at Corey with a mean glare and says "Can't you just eat a di…."

Before Toni could finish her sentence Brady covers her mouth with his hand

"Sorry about that" says Brady who chuckles nervously "But we'll be happy to come"

"Ok" smiles Corey

"But make sure you keep Toni away from Celicia" says Laney

**Back To The Race Transition!**

_As the gang walks off to the groj we head back the race that is in progress._

_We see Dan, Ikeem, and Sam jumping and flipping from building to building. Right now they are neck and neck. As they are about to jump Sam looks down and sees someone getting beat up by a gang of thugs. Once the trio are land on to the next building Sam shouts_

"Guys!"

_Both Dan and Ikeem stop running and turn their attention to Sam_

"What is it Sam?" asks Ikeem

Sam points down to the alley below them and says "Come look"

_The two assassins go look down and see a helpless boy getting beat up._

I know you guys are thinking what I'm thinking" says Sam

"Hell yeah" says both Dan and Ikeem


	37. Why Does He Run?

"Hell yeah" says Dan and Ikeem

"Ok then lets go" smiles Sam

_As the trio plan on helping out the hooded figure we go down to the situation where we see the hooded figure is bobbing and weaving punches from the thugs._

"Stay still you little shit!" says one of the thugs who then tries to punch the figure only to miss and fall to the ground

_After that a thug with a iron pipe went behind the figure and was about to strike until he heard a scream_

"COWABUNGA!"

_Sam swooped in and gave him a flying kick to the face. The figure turned around in time to see the action happen. Without delay Dan and Ikeem drop down right in front of two thugs_

"Hi there my name Dan" smiles Dan

"And my name is Ikeem" says Ikeem

"And we're gonna be the ones kicking your ass today" says the duo in unison as they then begin fighting the thugs.

_It doesn't take too long for the four to finish off the thugs as they were mere child's play to two assassins such as Dan and Ikeem and highly capable fighters in Sam and the hooded figure. The beat up thugs then ran away from the four fighters._

"Hmph that will teach those dipshits a lesson" grins Sam who then turns to the hooded figure "Well I hope you're oka-"

_Sam stops talking and takes a good look at the hooded figure. He then realizes its the same person that was at his chill spot earlier._

"Wait a minute it's you from the other time at school" says Sam

 _The hooded figure then tries to escape but Sam grabs the figure's arm and tugs them back. When that happens the figures hoodies goes down and the trio is shocked at what they see. The hooded figure is not a he but a she and a very pretty one with ultra pale skin and two different colored eyes. Her left eye is green while her right eye is blue. She has has long_   _brown hair with crimson streaks that ends at her knees along with bangs which are pinned to the side with a silver hair clip._

"Whoa" says a amazed Sam

_The girl then got a hold of Sam's arm and flipped him to the ground and quickly escapes._

"Ok can someone tell me what the hell just happened?" asks a confused Ikeem

_The three then have a quick discussion about the event that just took place. Time pass and as they walk up to his porch Dan and Ikeem look at Sam who looks zoned out._

"Hey Sam" says Dan who tries to get Sam's attention "Earth to Sam!"

Ikeem sighs as he shakes his head and says to Dan "Blaze don't worry I got this"

Ikeem stands next to Sam, looks up to the sky and says "Sam you know tonight's going to be a full moon right?"

_Sam instantly jumps up and looks at Ikeem with fearful eyes_

"You gotta be damn kidding me man!" says a scared Sam

"There he's back to normal" says Ikeem as he then goes inside the house

"You sure about that?" asks Dan grabs him by the hood

"Shadow you're kidding right?!" asks Sam who goes after Ikeem "Right?!"

"Yeah very sure" says Ikeem about to walk into the house

"To Hell with this!" snaps Sam "I'm getting the fuck outta here!"

_Sam tries to run away but Ikeem grabs hold of Sam's hood and puts him down to the ground_

"Uh uh uh" says Ikeem "Where do you think you're going?"

"Lemme go Shadow!" snaps Sam "I'm finna with be with you guys during a full moon"

"Then you should've beaten me our fight" says Ikeem drags him inside much to Sam's dismay

_Dan then follows the two into the house where Ikeem has now calmed down a scared to death Sam. After that the trio sees Veronica and Angelique and they then give them their greetings. Dan and Sam chill in the living room while Ikeem goes in his room and changes clothes. He's now wearing a red hoodie, with a black and red hat, black and red pants, along with some black vans. He then sees his skateboard leaning on wall near his door so he goes and grabs it. Once done he then feels a presence behind him and stands up._

"Elise what are you doing in my room?" says a calm Ikeem who turns around and sees Elise laying in his bed

"Well I wanted to surprise you silly" smiles a cheerful Elise who gets out Ikeem's bed and gives him a big hug "Anyways where are you going?"

"To meet someone" says Ikeem in a flatly tone

"Is it someone I know?" asks Elise as she tilts her head

"Nope" replies Ikeem

"Are they a friend from school?" asks Elise

"I don't have many friends at school and you know all of them" replies Ikeem

"Is it a boy?" asks Elise

"Naw" says Ikeem

"Is it a girl?" asks Elise who then look gives Ikeem a dark gaze

"No comment" says Ikeem "Anyways don't worry and also Dan is here"

"Ok" says Elise who goes to a more calmer state "But if I find out you're meeting a girl and you didn't fill me in, you'll receive capital punishment"

Ikeem looks at Elise and says "You're serious are you?"

"Dead serious" smiles Elise "Anyways see you when you get back"

"Kay" says Ikeem as he waves off and closes the door and whispers to himself "Yandere"

_Ikeem then walks downstairs and tells everyone that he'll be gone for a while. Afterwards he gets out the house and skates to his and Mare's spot. Shortly after a skate through the town he's at his destination. Their hangout spot was a skate park of course. He sees the blue haired skater leaned against a wall. He slowly skated near her and when she saw him she gives him a smile._

"Well I was wondering how long you was gonna make me wait" says Mare

"Sorry I had a few stops to make" says Ikeem

"Alright well its time to do the usual" says Mare with a devilish grin

"Lets do it then" says Ikeem

_The two then start to skate on to the ramps at the park._

**Off To Grojband Transition!**

_We see the gang plus their new associates in the groj chillin and talking about music._

"Oh yeah!" says Corey as he remembers something "I forgot to ask you guys when you came over how'd you think about us as a band."

Brandy then answered by saying "Well you guys pretty much rock in my opinion."

"Thanks" smiles Corey who then looks over to Toni "So Toni based on how we played the other day what did you think?" asks Corey

Laney would cut in and say "Core why are you asking her that? She'll probably just bad mouth us."

"Yeah you should just ask her if you would like for her to lessen your self-esteem." adds Celicia

"Actually I think you guys were decent for amateurs." says Toni

_Everyone except for Brady and Corey were surprised by Toni's words_

"Whoa you actually said something somewhat nice?" asks a astonished Celicia and Laney

"Look here theres a few things I will be serious in my life about and music is one of them." says Toni "So when someone asks me of my honest opinion then I will be straightforward with them."

"Anyways whats not good about us?" asks Corey

"Well you guys are good and can play your instruments real good but you're missing something that is very important." states Toni "And thats lyrics."

"Well we do have a song that has some real good lyrics" says Laney

"Really lets hear it" suggests Toni

"Well we're saving it for our performance at Heather's party" says Laney

"Well thats stupid" says Toni

"I can't believe I'm saying this but I gotta agree with mosquito bite here" says Celicia "I mean it could end up becoming a disaster if you don't practice that song"

"Thanks for agreeing with me" says Toni "But if you call me mosquito bite again I'm going to put my foot so far up your ass that you're gonna have to shit through your mouth"

"I like to see ya try it" smiles Celicia

"AAAAnd...she's back" sighs Laney

_Toni was about to launch herself at Celicia but Brady grabs her and some slight arguments and_

_mayhem occur. Celicia tries to charge at Toni but would be stopped by Kon who would grab onto her. But just as Toni was struggling to get out of Brady's grasp so was Celicia and became a crazy struggle. While the mayhem was in progress Corey, Kin, and Laney just sat down on the couch._

"You guys thinking what I'm thinking?" asks Kin

"Yep" says Corey and Laney in unison

"This is gonna be a long first year of highschool" says the three in unison

**15 Minutes Transition**

_The Groj is back to being quiet with Toni and Celicia calmed down._

"Now that everyone is calm and collected, we'll play you guys the song only once and then you can give us your critique on it" says Corey

"Sure" says Toni

_The Grojband crew then gets in their position and play their secret song. Once the band was finished the faces on Brady, Celicia, and Toni pretty much said it all about their thoughts on the song._

"So...whaddya think?" asks Laney

"Yeah you guys are all set" grins Celicia

"You guys rocked" smiles Brady

_After getting good words from Brady and Celicia everyone turned their attention to Toni_

Toni sighs and says "You're good to go"

"Thanks!" says Coey with a big smile on his face

"But! I think you guys would be even better if you add one more thing" says Toni

"And what would that be?" asks Corey

**20 Minute Transition!**

"Yep that did help" smiles Corey

"Told ya" says Toni with a slight grin "With that even talent less ass wipes like yourselves can pull off a great performance"

_After saying that Toni's grin disappear and her normal scowl came back_

"Really Toni? Cant you compliment us without also insulting us?" asks an annoyed Laney

"Wait a minute Lanes" says Corey "Toni gave us a small smile. So I don't mind"

"And why is that?" asks Toni

"Cuz you seemed happy as you critiqued our music" smiles Corey

"Fuck off" says a somewhat blushing Toni

**Meanwhile!**

_We go back to the skate park where we see Ikeem and Mare now sitting down talking_

"Looks like you improved quite a bit" says an impressed Mare

"Well I did learn from one of the best" says Ikeem

"One of the best?" says Mare as she arches one of her eyebrows

"Yep one of the best" says Ikeem

"Hmm then looks like I just gotta prove you wrong huh?" asks Mare

"Yep" replies Ikeem

Mare smiles but then sighs as she says "So Ikeem are you gonna give me an explanation?"

Ikeem drops his head and says "Do I have a choice?"  
"I really want to know why " says Mare "So you do have a choice but in actuality you really don't"

"Ok then" says Ikeem

"Wait a minute!" says Mare as she interrupts Ikeem "Take off your hood and your snapback"

"Do I have to?" whines Ikeem

"Yes...yes you do" smiles Mare

_Ikeem then pulls down his hood and takes off his hat which shows his face to Mare._

"Happy now?" asks Ikeem

"Way happy" smiles Mare as she looks dead into Ikeem's eyes "So tell me what happened"

"Why do you gotta look at me like that?" asks an uncomfortable Ikeem

"So I can see if you're lying or not" smiles Mare

"Ok….Well remember when I was suspected in being in a gang?" asks Ikeem

_Mare nods her head to confirm she remembers_

"Well it was kinda true and not" says Ikeem "The thing is me and my friend Sam used to chill and people would thought they could bully us would try to jump us so we did what any other person would do and that was protect ourselves. But we ended being too strong for them and beat the living crap out of them and it gave us a reputation. Sooner or later rumors started and gangs started coming after us.

"But I thought the rumors started when you beat those guys up back in middle school" says Mare

"That started the rumors about me AT school" says Ikeem "There were already rumors about me in the streets. Anyways one day Sam and I got cornered by some gang we fought and fought but it ended with Sam being held at gun point. They had some orders for me to do and Sam and I would be spared.

"So what were their orders" asks Mare

"They had me do a few fights for them in the underground fighting league and at times it came into the times me and you were going out. I felt that I if I was around you that you would get dragged in and I care about you way too much for that to happen"  
 _Mare then started to chuckle after hearing Ikeem's words and moments later she started laughing loudly._

"You gotta be kidding me!" laughs Mare "Like I'm out to believe something like that"

"I'm serious" says Ikeem

"Yeah and the next thing I know you'll be saying that if you ever lost you and Sam would die" says Mare

"Actually…..yeah" says Ikeem

_Mare continues to laugh but Ikeem's face doesn't change at all. Soon after her laughing slowly fades as she looks into Ikeem's eyes which seem unfazed at all., Mare starts to form tears in her own eye's_

"You're….. telling…... the truth?" asks an astonished Mare

"Yep" says Ikeem

_After saying that Ikeem lifted up his shirt and we can a fully toned body that is covered with bruises and scars._ _Mare who is in shock as she sees Ikeem's body then starts to softly cry. Ikeem then hugs her to console her._

"A-Are you still doing it...the fighting underground that is?" asks Mare

"Nope they let me and Sam go" says Ikeem "Afterward I heard the cops got the gang and now all of them are doing time"

"I kinda feel like shit now" says Mare trying to wipe her tears

"You shouldn't" says Ikeem "This wasn't your fault"

_Ikeem and Mare then look deep into each others eyes and suddenly their lips meet. The kiss would last for a mere three second and it would be broken. The two then looked at each other with blushed filled faces and they get up and rub the back of eir heads_

"Um….I guess I'll be going" says Ikeem

_Mare grabs Ikeem arm before he tries to leave_

"Wait before you leave we need to get something straight" says Mare

"O...Ok" says Ikeem

"We not going back together we're starting over as friends got it?" says Mare

"So youre saying that there's a chance though?" asks Ikeem

"I guess" says Mare blushing slightly

"Then ok then friend" smiles Ikeem he then puts back on his snapback and hood

"Ikeem!" shouts Mare

Ikeem turns back to her and says "Yeah Nightmare?"

"Please...be careful out there" says Mare

_Ikeem then gives Mare a thumbs up and he would then skate off leaving Mare who was blushing uncontrollably_

"I think my life is gonna get fucked up now" says a blushing Mare

_Ikeem then skates home where he sees Angelique waiting him other porch and doesn't look all that thrilled._

"So you went to see her huh?" asks Angelique

"Yeah" says Ikeem "She wanted an explanation why we broke up"

"And what did you tell her?" asks Angelique "Because I know you told her something"

"The truth with lies mixed in it" says Ikeem

"Doing that will only complicate things you know that" says Angelique

"I just need some time" says Ikeem

Angelique sighs and says "Whatever I'm going back in"

Angelique was almost about to go inside the house but she turns around and says to Ikeem "Oh yeah Elise knows that you was going to see a girl and see totally went Yuno **[1]**. So...yeah...you gotta handle that"

_Ikeem freezes up and drops his skateboard as he heard Angelique's words. He then looks towards the front door where we see Elise leaning against the wall and showing a creepy smile._

"So...you went to see a girl huh?" says Elise as she cracks her knuckles

"Look Elise...I can explain" says a scared Ikeem

"I know you will" smiles Elise "You'll gonna tell me everything"

_Ikeem then without hesitation dashes off into the streets of peaceville, while Elise looks on and laughs_

"Why does he have to run?" laughs Elise who then chases after him

_We now head back to the groj where we know see most of the gang leaving._

"Alright guys see ya tomorrow!" smiles Corey "Oh and thanks for the tip Toni"

Laney then goes to the groj door and looks at Corey with a big grin

"Whats got you happy Lanes?" asks Corey

"Well the weekend is fast approaching and all" smiles Laney

"Yeah it is" grins Corey "And I can't wait"

**Off To The Weekend Transition!**

_The last couple of days of the first week of school passed by without much drama except for some annoyances from people like Carrie and Gina. Lenny stopped messing with Laney which had her relieved but also worried because he would be absolutely quiet no matter what he was doing. But that worry eventually faded as she was getting by the past events and getting ready for her date with Corey. We see Lanes in her room sitting down in front of her dresser brushing her hair and humming joyfully. As she's doing so she sees a particular blond sneaking behind her_

"Um sis what are doing?" asks Laney

"Oh nothing" grins Rosey "Just watching my lil sis prepare herself for her date with Corey"  
"D-Date?!" says a blushing Laney "I already told you that we're just hanging out!"

"Whatever you say sis" grins Rosey "Remember don't get too carried away"

_With that Rosey walks out and the room. Minutes later Laney and Rosey was in the living room when the doorbell would ring._

"I wonder who that could be" says a sarcastic Rosey

_Laney would go to and open the front door and see that it is none other than Corey Riffin._

"Hey Lanes" smiles Corey "

"Hey Core" smiles back Laney

"Hey Rosey" says Corey as he waves to the blond

"H-Hey Corey" smiles a slightly blushing Rosey

"You ready to go Lanes?" asks Corey

"I've been ready" smiles Laney who then walks out the house, closes the door, and heads to the movies


	38. I just Can't Win!

**A/N: Wassup everyone! I'm back with another update! Hope you guys and gals enjoy** **!**

**Me: I'm tired of saying how I own nothing so I'll be having my compadre Sam Gavlee do it for me**

**Sam: Ok listen up cus I'm only gonna say this once. Freelance360 doesn't own damn Grojband. The only thing this little shit owns is this fanfic and my friends Ikeem, Angelique, and that Isabelle chick. Got all that? Good, now enjoy the fucking chapter**

"I've been ready" smiles Laney who then walks out the house, closes the door, and heads to the movies with Corey

_The two walk together on the sidewalk side by side and talk_

"So how did you get the twins away?" asks Laney

"Told them that you was making me go shoe shopping with you" says Corey

"Really?" asks Laney

"Yep when I asked them if they wanted to join me they stormed off in a hurry" smiles Corey

"So they they hate shoe shopping?" asks Laney

"No they hate women's shoe shopping" says Corey "Remember that time when we all went shoe shopping with Kin and Kon's mom?"

"Oh yeah" shudders Laney "That was a crazy day at the mall"

"Yeah and ever since they hate women's shoe shopping" says Corey

"Well that helped us in our situation" smiles Laney

"It sure did" smiles back Corey "So before we get to the theater what movie do you wanna look at?"

"Dallas Powers" answers Laney

"Ok then" smiles Corey "Dallas Powers it is!"

**Meanwhile!**

_We see Brianna and her crew walking to the movie theater along with two new girls. The first new girl we see is next to Olivia. She has short wavy blonde hair and blue eyes. She wears a blue top with a black skirt,black stockings, and blue heels. The second girl we see is walking besides Brianna. She has straight and loose shoulder length dirty blonde hair and blue eyes. She wears a aqua dress with white leggings and aqua heels._

"So what do you wanna do after this girls?" asks the girl next to Olivia

"I don't know" says Brianna "What did you have in mind Cheyann?"

"How about we go to the Burger joint and chill then meet that band with that dude Brianna is crushing on?" asks Cheyann

All the girls except for Brianna who says "NO!"

"But why?" asks the girls beside Brianna

"Because he said he was gonna be busy Destiny" replies Brianna

"That and because she'll be super embarrassed when she sees him" grins Olivia

"No I won't" blushes Brianna

"Bri is it because of that Lanes chick the reason you don't wanna go there?" asks Destiny

"I'm not threatened by her" says Brianna

"Mhmm thats what she says now" grins says the girls in unison

"I'm serious guys I don't want to come out looking desperate is all" says Brianna

"Its not her ok I just don't want to too aggressive yet is all" says Brianna "Now enough talking about that and lets hurry up to the movie kay?"

"Kay" says the girls in unison and head finish walking to the movie theater

**Movie Theater Transition!**

_We see Corey and Laney in the movie theater getting their snacks. While they are in line they to get some food they befriend a girl who kinda resembles Laney but her wardrobe was somewhat different and she has a nose piercing. They talked as they were waiting to get their food. After waiting to get their food they walk with their food which include a big tube of popcorn, two drinks, and some candy._

"So how do you think this sequel is gonna be?" asks Corey

"By the commercial it looks to be just as funny as the original" answers Laney

"I hope so" replies Corey "I want our date to be a blast"

_After saying that he bumps into someone. When he looks to see who it is he is shocked to see that its his new friend Dan._

"Wassup Blaze!" smiles Corey

"Sup Core" smiles back Dan "What are you doing here?"

"Oh I'm just chillin and about to look at a movie with Lanes here" says Corey "What about you?"

"Oh I'm here with my girlfriend Lizzie" replies Dan who then points over to the food stand.

_The two look over to who Dan is pointing to and they see the red head they met in line coming over to Dan with a tube of popcorn and nachos in tow._

"Hey there babe" smiles Lizzie "Oh I didn't know you guy knew each other"

"Yeah this is the guy I was talking about" says Dan

"Oh so you're our new competition?" asks Lizzie

"Yeah seems so" replies Lanes

"Well good thing you guys are cool" smiles Lizzie

"Same here" smiles back Laney "So what movie are you guys about to see?"

"The new 'Dallas Powers' movie" answers Dan

"For real!? Us too" smiles a happy Corey

"Well since we're going to see the same place, do you wanna sit together?" asks Lizzie

"I thought u never ask" smiles Corey and Laney

_With that the two couples head in to see the movie. As the couples walk by people to sit down in some seats in the top rows, as Dan is scooting over to a vacant seat he looks one row up and sees a familiar face. That familiar face was none other that Elise who seemed to have a big smile on her face as she had her arm locked next to someone. The person is wearing a blue jacket, blue jeans, and what appears to be a blue snapback hat. That person is none other than Ikeem in disguise. Ikeem spots Dan who is shocked to see him and gives him the shhh sign. Dan in response complies with Ikeem's gesture and goes on to his seat, where he and the others wait for the movies to start._

**10 Minutes Transition**

_After Corey and the others suffered waiting on the movie to start, everything looks all good. As Corey had his arm around Laney about to enjoy himself, his peaceful date with his girlfriend Laney turns for the worst. How? Well because as Corey and Laney was looking at the movie, all of a sudden a big tub of popcorn falls to the ground near them, which grabs the couples attention. When Corey turns to where the event happened he sees a flustered Brianna along with her friends_

In Corey's mind all he could say was "I just can't win"

**A/N: Thanks for reading and please review. Until next time peace!**


	39. Munchies

_When Corey turns to where the event happened he sees a flustered Brianna along with her friends_

In Corey's mind all he could say was "I just can't win"

"C-C-C-C-C-Corey!?" exclaims a blushing Brianna

"Hehehehe hey Bri" says a nervously smiling Corey "What a surprise meeting you here"

"Y-Yeah it sure is" smiles Brianna

"Hi Brianna" smiles Lanes as she looks over to Brianna

"Hey Laney" says Brianna

_Instead of causing an uproar Brianna calms herself down and sits down next to Corey as her friends sit down as well. Brianna then brings out her phone and starts to text. After she is doing texting she then puts her phone back in her pocket. Corey then feels his phone vibrates and sees that its a message from Bri._

_The message reads:_

" _We are gonna have to talk after this"_

_Corey then looks at the blonde and sighs. The twins Serena and Mina look at each and shake their heads as they observe the situation._

"Hey sis" whispers Serena

"Yeah" says Mina

"Get ready to comfort Bri when we get to the burger joint" whispers Serena

"I'm already ready" nods Mina

_The Dan then looks over to see whats going on._

"Who's your friend Corey?" asks Dan

"Oh this is my friend Bri" says Corey

"Oh ok" says Dan "Oh and just to let you know Lizzie and I are going McBurgers after this wanna join us?"

"Sure" says Corey

_After discussing with Corey, Dan turns around to look at the row over him. He looks and sees Elise with Ikeem sitting down as they watch the movie. Ikeem tries to move only to be yanked by Elise. Dan shakes his head and sighs at what he sees. Then suddenly he sees Elise looking dead at him with a sly smile. Elise then waves at Dan. But then seconds later her happy glare turns into a cold and deadly one as she then motions her hand as if she was telling him to turn around. A now pretty much scared Dan then slightly nods his head and turns around and continues to look at the movie. As he does that we go to the where Elise and Ikeem are sitting where we see that Elise's has now reverted back from her cold stare._

"Hmm so you sent Dan to save you huh?" grins Elise

"No it was merely a coincidence" says a calm Ikeem

"Right, just when you said you weren't visiting a girl earlier this week" grins Elise

"Now hold up" says Ikeem "I never said that, all I said was no comment"

"Whatever" shrugs Elise "That still doesn't hide the fact you tried to have Dan save you"

"For the second time Elise, I didn't set this up" says Ikeem who then looks where Dan is sitting at and he spots Lizzie sitting next to him..

_Ikeem then nudges Elise and points to the seat where Dan is and then also spots Dan's girlfriend._

"See told ya" says Ikeem

"Ok...so you're right" pouts Elise

"Yeah and since I'm right can you loosen your grip on me?" asks Ikeem

"Absolutely not" smiles Elise as she immediately declined "If I did that you will try to escape and we can't be having that that"

_Ikeem then sighs and then starts to think about what Sam is doing while he has to go through this._

**Off To Sam Transition!**

_We are now in what seems somewhere downtown of Peaceville. We go to the top of a ten story building where we see Sam sitting on the edge of the building while smoking a joint._

"Damn….I got the munchies" says Sam who then starts to survey the area to look for a restaurant

_He then sees a restaurant called McBurgers and it quickly got his attention. Sam then goes and his pocket and pulls out a stack full of twenties and smiles._

"Well looks like I ain't gonna be for too long" says Sam who then stands up

_Sam then does a few ninja hand signs and vanishes. In a few moments we see him walking out a nearby alley and heading towards McBurgers. When Sam enters the burger joint he walks to the register to order. He sees that there is seems to be a girl in front so he waits behind her with his head down. When he hears the female's voice he senses that he has heard that voice before so he lifts up his head and sees that by the view of the back reminds him of a certain goth tomboy. Sooner than later her order came up and she got her tray and turned around where we see that its Celicia who is shocked to see Sam who with a wicked smile blurts out_

"Long time no see bitch"


	40. I Know You Are But What Am I?

_Sooner than later her order came up and she got her tray and turned around where we see that its Celicia who is shocked to see Sam who with a wicked smile blurts out_

"Long time no see bitch"

"What the hell are you doing here you punk!?" exclaims Celicia

"Don't worry I didn't come all the way to McBurgers to fight you" says a calm Sam "I am here for the same reason you're here"

"And what is that?" asks Celicia

"Because I'm hungry" replies Sam in a duh tone

"Whatever you better just leave me the hell alone" says Celicia who then storms off to a vacant table

Sam then giggles and says to himself "Oh my day just got a whole lot better"

_Celicia, who is now sitting down is trying to eat but is starting to remember about earlier this week when she was trying to help an unconscious Sam._

*How can he act like what happened earlier this week didn't happened!?* thought Celicia

_As Celicia is stressing over why Sam is acting normal. We see the hooded teen then order three burgers along with a large fry and a soda. When he gives the cashier his money the cashier then puts it in the light to see if its real which pisses Sam off._

"Are you fucking kidding me?" says a peeved Sam

The cashier then looks at him and says "Hey man I'm just doing my job"

"Oh so profiling someone who you think shouldn't have $20 on them is your job then huh?" asks Sam "If so then you're doing a marvelous job I can see you going real far with that in the future"

_With that Sam later got his food and saw where Celicia was sitting. He would then smile as he then sits right next to her._

"Ok now I know I just told you to leave me alone right?" asks an obviously peeved Celicia as she doesn't even turn her head over to Sam's direction as if he isn't even there

"Yeah you did…. and did you actually think I was gonna listen?" says Sam who doesn't seem to care and begins to eat one of his burgers "You thought I forgot about how you got me detention? This is payback"

"So sitting next to me and annoying me is payback?" asks Celicia "Oooo how diabolical"

"Oh no the best has yet to come my dear" grins Sam "This is only the beginning and when the time comes you'll know. So don't you worry my cute little tomboy"

When Celicia hears Sam statement she slightly blushes and puts her down and slightly mumbles the word

"Asshole"

"I know you are but what am I?" smiles a clueless Sam as he takes another bite out of his burger

**I Know You Are But What Am I?!**

_As Celicia and Sam spend 'quality' time with each other, we go to the Newman's hangout which is pretty much Carrie's room. There we see Carrie laying down on her bed while a somewhat depressed Lenny is on the floor going over lyrics near Carrie's bed ._

"Ughhh what is taking Kim and Konnie so long?!" groans an impatient Carrie

"I think they're still at the mall with their mom shopping" says Lenny as he reads over some lyrics

"Man I'm so bored" whines Carrie as she rolls around on her bed "Lenny! Wanna go out and do something?"

"Nope" says Lenny as he reviews the lyrics "Gotta revise your lyrics"

"Aww come on Lenny!" whines Carrie "I'm dying of boredom here!"

"You'll just have to endure a little longer Carrie" sighs Lenny

"But I don't wanna!" retorts Carrie

"Come on Carrie!" pleads Lenny "We gotta make sure these lyrics are top notch or we're gonna have a hard time beating Grojband"

"Not to mention that girl group with that Brianna chick" agrees Carrie

"Plus we have some other potential rivals as well" says Lenny

**15 Minutes Later**

_As he continues doing his task Lenny feels hands come from behind him, playing with his hair and he looks up and sees Carrie._

"Carrie…." says a slightly blushing Lenny

"Yes" replies a smiling Carrie

"What are you doing?" plainly says Lenny

"Nun" grins Carrie "Just trying to kill some time is all"

"Well you're trying to kill time by playing with my hair, you're killing my focus" says Lenny

"Who ever said I was playing with your hair to kill time?" asks Carrie who then gives Lenny a mischievous smile "What if me killing your focus was actually what I was going for?"

"Then I guess you're doing a great job then" says Lenny as he starts to blush even more "But don't blame me if our song lyrics don't come out great and Grojband and the other band's popularity soars"

_When Carrie heard those words from Lenny she stopped messing with him and fell back into her bed. From Carrie's point of view Lenny was as cool as a cucumber but in actuality he was so flustered that his face the same color as his red hair._

Lenny who is still blushing thinks to himself *Thanks god she backed off. Thats was so close*

"I know that are lyrics need to be on point" says Carrie "But I just want to have some fun is all"

"I know Carrie and we will" says Lenny "When I finish with the lyrics we can do anything you want kay?"

"Kay" smiles Carrie "Then after this lets head to McBurgers"

"Ok then" says Lenny

**Back To The Movies Transition!**

_We are now back at the movie theatre where we see everyone except Corey fully enjoying the movie. Corey like everyone else is laughing and having a good time but right now he can't be 100% happy because he knows that he has some explaining to do after the movie._

*Man how am I suppose to explain this to Bri?* thinks Corey *How can I tell her about this without telling her me and Lanes aren't on a date?*

_As Corey ponders that we go up a few rows where we see Elise and Ikeem sitting._

"Elise…" says Ikeem

"Yeah Keem?" asks Elise

"I have to go" states Ikeem

"Where?" asks Elise

"To the hospital" answers Ikeem

"For what?" asks Elise "You don't seem sick to me"

"I have to help someone out" replies Ikeem

"And I should care why?" says Elise

"Because….." says Ikeem who suddenly goes silent

"Because what?" asks Elise

_At that moment Ikeem's head drops as if he just passed out._

"Ikeem?" asks an concerned Elise

_As soon as Elise said Ikeem's name Ikeem turns his face towards her. Only thing is that it isn't really him but the Isabelle._

"I-I-Isabelle?" says a shocked Elise

"Mhmm thats my name don't wear it out" smiles the former succubus queen

"Why are you here?" asks a mad Elise "Bring back Ikeem"

"Nope I have business to do right now" smiles Isabelle "You can have him back when I'm done"

"But this was suppose to be our date" sulks Elise

"You can interfere if you want to but remember this, all I gotta do is activate the mark I placed on your neck and you'll be shaking like a fish out of water" smiles Isabelle as she places her hand on the side Elise neck

"O...k" grumbles Elise

"Now thats more like it" smiles Isabelle who then rises up from the chair and takes off the blue snapback and whips out her long hair and walks down the steps to the exit

_As Dan is looking at the movie he takes a quick glance at his right and sees Isabelle walking away._

"Oh no" whispers Dan "Isabelle is on the loose"

_As Dan sees her walking he sees her take out Ikeem's cell phone and calls a number. A few moments Dan feels his phone vibrate and he sees Ikeem's name come up. Dan then sighs and picks up his phone and picks it up._

"Hello?" says Dan

"Hey there Danny boy" says Isabelle on the other end "Don't worry about lil ol me. I'm just going to help an old acquaintance of mine whos at the hospital. So just sit down and enjoy the movie with your girlfriend"

"Why do I feel like you're finna do something crazy?" asks a nervous Dan

"I don't know" giggles Isabelle "Anyways see ya. Oh and by the way tell that Corey kid I said hi"

_At that moment Dan instantly hung up on Isabelle and put his phone back up. Afterwards he sighed and shook his head which concerned Lizzie._

"Hey babe who is that?" asks Lizzie

"A friend of mine" answers Dan

"Whats going on you look tense?" asks Lizzie

"I think my friend is gonna do something stupid" says Dan


	41. Risky

"I think my friend is gonna do something stupid" says Dan

"Why you think that babe?" asks Lizzie

"Because they're reckless" answers Dan who then pauses as he thinks about why Isabelle is heading to the hospital and sighs "But I just realize why they're doing this, so I think everything is gonna be alright"

_As Dan says that we go outside where we see Isabelle on top of a building surveying the area._

"Ok where is that damn hospital?" says Angelique who then finally gets impatient and says "Ok to hell with it! I'll just track her soul"

_Angelique closes her light green eyes and after a few moments she opens them and smiles_

"Found you" says Isabelle

_Shortly after she pulls out some ear phones along with Ikeem's cell phone and goes into his mp3 player and sees Limp Bizkit's "Rollin" song._

"Hmph nice" smiles Isabelle as she puts on the ear buds and press play

_When the music starts Isabelle runs to the edge of the roof and begins to parkour from roof to roof with great speed. As she is maneuvering from roof to roof she sees that the hospital is only a few jumps away but the last jump is virtually impossible since the hospital is 3 times the size of the building before it. Angelique smiles as she sees she will be faced with a challenge. She then jumps two more buildings and she lands on the last building which is close to the hospital. Isabelle takes a deep breath and walks to edge of the building to see how many people are down walking the street and see that there is quite a few._

"Sorry Ikeem if I cause trouble but its been a minute" smiles Isabelle

_The succubus then shakes her head and takes a few steps back. Shortly after she takes off and jumps the building she then closes her eyes and wings come out from her back she flies up to the building. She then lands on the roof and retracts her wings and see the door to the stairs. She then opens the door and casually strolls in. She then sneaks into the emergency room with ease and goes to the clerk._

"Excuse me but do you know where I can find Valerie Kane?" asks Isabelle

_The clerk gave her a somewhat worried look but told her where she needed to go_

"Thank you so much" smiles Isabelle as she then walks to her destination

_She walk and makes a few turns and when she is in a hallway she sees a small cute familiar face._

"Well if it isn't little Jasmine" smiles Isabelle

"Mommy!" exclaims Jasmine as she rushes and hugs Isabelle

"Hey there lil angel" smiles Isabelle

"Mommy?" asks Jasmine

"Yes?" says Isabelle

"How did you get past us?" asks Jasmine

"What do ya mean?"

"I mean I just saw u still asleep in the room."

_Isabelle then realizes that Jasmine is talking about her real mother. She then sighs as she pats Jasmine's head and smiles_

"Look honey….there's something I need to tell you" says Isabelle

"What is it?" asks a curious Jasmine

"I'm not really your mommy, I just look like her" says Isabelle

"No you're my mommy" says Jasmine

"I'm not" says Isabelle "I'm just a close friend of hers is all"

"But...but…"

_Isabelle then tries her best to calm down a now teary eyed Jasmine by hugging her, while holding her own tears back._

"But I'm here to help wake your mommy up" says Isabelle "So don't cry ok"

"O...ok": says a whimpering Jasmine

_Isabelle then picks up Jasmine and carries her all the way to her mothers room. When they get there it seems to be some security there and when they see Jasmine with Isabelle walking they looked as if they seen a ghost when they see her._

"Hey there big boys" smiles Isabelle "I'm a friend of the and I would love to see her"

"I'm sorry to disappoint you but you can't" says one of the guards "The only people who are allowed are the boss and little Jasmine"

"How about if I tell you I can have her wake up from her coma in five minutes?" asks Angelique

"Then I'll say you're full of it" replies the guard who then gives Isabelle a stern look "Now put down little Jasmine and go before I force you to leave"

_Isabelle then sighs and puts Jasmine down_

"So do we have to do this the hard way?" smiles Isabelle

"Mommy?" says a worried Jasmine

"Don't worry angel I'm gonna save her" says Isabelle

"You ain't gonna do a damn thing but leave here" says the guard as he puts his guard up and is about to confront Isabelle

"Yep so hard way it is" says Isabelle who then takes a deep breathe

_As soon as she exhales she rushes at the guard and disappears along with Jasmine. Everyone in the area is looking around for her until they hear some fingers snap. Everyone looks to the direction of the noise and they see Isabelle with Jasmine near the door. As soon as they motion towards them they all faint and fall to the floor._

"Are they gonna be ok?" asks Jasmine

"Uh huh" smiles Isabelle "They're just sleep is all"

_After that, Isabelle walks into the room with Jasmine and they see along with who a man who seems to be Daddy Kane. He has long shoulder length black hair along with matching eyes which goes along with his tanned skin. He is wearing a brilliant all white suit with white designer shoes._

"Who are you?" says the man who then sees Jasmine alongside her "And why do you have my daughter?"

"I'm the one that saved her for you" grins Isabelle "And your wife"

**Meanwhile**

_We go off to_   _the neighborhood and we see Brandon SIll walking down the sidewalk with Angelina and Edgar._

"So whats next on our to do list Capt?" asks Angelina

"Well we gotta see whats up with Caleb, Jon, and Tristan" answers Brandon "I had Jon and Caleb go see about getting us a gig. They're all at Jon's so lets head there first"

"Aye aye Cap'n." says Angelina and Edgar

_As they're walking . Edgar then glances over at the sidewalk and he would then stop in a complete halt and gaze upon them._   _Brandon and Angelina would then notice that Edgar stopped walking and would go back to them_

"Yo Ed what's wrong man?" asks Angelina

_Edgar would then not say a single word as he then pointed across the street. When Brandon and Angelina look over they are both amazed at what they see. What are they looking at? You ask? Well they see the succubi Angelique walking down the sidewalk with her mother Veronica jogging down the sidewalk. Both are wearing matching purple sports tops and track pants along with black and purple nike free running shoes._

"Wow" says the three in unison

"Hey isn't that the older sis of that Unspeakable dude everyone is talking about?" asks Brandon

"Who cares about her, I wanna know who is that fine piece next to her" says a turned on Edgar

"Maybe her older sister?" says a unsure Brandon "But I never heard they had another sibling though"

"Whoever she is they sure do look good together" grins Angelina who then looks at herself and sighs "Sometimes life isn't fair"

"I'm gonna go talk to her" says an excited Edgar who tries to dash to the two beauties

_Unfortunately for Edgar, Angelina and Brandon grab him_

"Uh uh uh" says the two

"Lemme go guys" says Edgar

"Nope we gotta go to the others" says Brandon

_Edgar tries to wiggle himself from Brandon and Angelina but it was futile and they would drag him down the sideline._

"Why do you guys wanna cock block?" groans Edgar

"Because its useless" says Angelina

"Well I don't do that to you when you try to put the moves on B-"

_Before Edgar could blurt out another word, Angelina punches hard in the stomach and he passes out. Somewhat horrified Brandon gives Angelina a scared expression._

"What?" asks Angelina as if she had done nothing wrong.

"Don't you think you went a little bit overboard?" asks Brandon

"Nope" says Angelina "Edgar needs to learn how to be quiet and just follow orders. If he did that then I wouldn't have punched him."

"For a girl you can be quite scary" says Brandon

"So then you best not piss me off or you're gonna end up like Ed here" smiles Angelina "Got it?"

"Crystal clear" nervously smiles Brandon


	42. I Am You

**A/N: Hey everyone! Got another update! After this is mainly gonna be Coreny along with Miinck, slight KonTrina, also a little bit of LennyxLaney. Also because I want to have faster update I am gonna make smaller chapter ranging from 700-900 words so stay tuned :).**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT FOR OCs Ikeem A.K.A. Hastur, Isabelle, and Angelique.**

_The secret couple the looked over to where the source of that voice was coming from and were shocked to see Celicia along with Sam. Even though shocked the two kept their cool and went to the cashier and went to order their food. After a few moments of ordering their food, Corey and Laney head to where Sam and Celicia are sitting._

"Hey Avril" smiles Laney

"Wassup Sam" grins Corey

"Don't try to play it cool" says Celicia "We saw you acting all mushy over there"

"Its not what you think Avril" says Laney

"Oh so us not seeing you two looking all romantic isn't what it seems?" asks Sam

"Yup" smiles Corey

Celicia and Sam then look at Corey with a 'Are You Kidding Me?' stare and say "Do you actually gonna think we'll believe that shit?"

"Why not?" asks Corey "You two are accusing us on being a couple out on a little date while you two are here eating together"

"Yeah you two seem to be too comfortable around each other" says Laney "Are you two possibly on a date?"

"Hell no!" snaps Celicia and Sam

"Oh you sure?" says Laney with a devilish grin "You two surely look like it"

"Don't try to get out of this Laney" says Celicia "What are you two up to?"

"Nothing much we just came from the movies with some friends" says a nonchalant Corey

"Really then where are your friends?" asks Sam

*Oh crap!* thinks Corey *I should've known they was gonna ask that.*

_As Corey was freaking out about what answer to give Celicia and Sam, he heard the restaurant door open and he heard a familiar voice. He turns around sees Brianna and her gang walking in. Corey then did pretty much what first came to mind. And that was to bring their asses over here so they can save his and Laney's ass._

"Hey Bri!" shouts out Corey

_Brianna and her crew turned to where Corey was yelling at and Brianna was shocked to see him._

"H-Hey Corey" smiles Brianna who then waves

"U guys wanna come to eat with us?" asks Laney who then gives Corey a wink notifying she knows what he's doing

"Sure!" smiles the twins Mina and Serena

Brianna's crew then got their food and put moved a table close to where Corey and the gang was so they can be together.

**Man It's Getting Really Crowded!**

_We are now somewhere in the Peaceville neighborhood where we see both Toni and Brady walking together._

"So Toni…" says Brady

"What?" asks the abrasive pre-teen "And if its about going to see Corey and the band again I swear to god I will punch you dead in your shit"

"Wanna get a quick bite to eat?" asks a somewhat Brady

"I'm listening…" says Toni who sounds intrigued by Brady's suggestion

"How about McBurgers?" asks Brady "I'm buying"

"You had me at 'I'm buying' " grins Toni

_The two then starts walking when Toni then bumps into someone. The person is your average douchebag kind of dude_

"Hey watch where you're going you brat" hisses the dude

"Who do you think you're talking to you stupid fuck?!" hisses back Toni

"You! You little fucking skrillex reject!" retorts the dude

_Toni then almost milliseconds from the dudes insult jumps on him and starts to beat the living daylights out of him. Brady by the way was just watching this a few feet away and sighs as he shakes his head as the dude screams for help._

"Sorry dude" apologizes Brady "I'd like to help you but you deserved it"

**He Really Deserved It!**

We are now back into McBurgers where we see Corey and Laney chillin with their new friends.

"So you guys really went to see the movies together" says a shocked Celicia

"Yep" grins Corey

"Must've been lucky being surrounded by those girls?" suggests Sam

"No comment" grins Corey

"So what did you guys go to see?" asks Celicia

"That new Dallas Powers movie" answers

"Forreal?" asks Celicia and Sam

"Yep" nods Laney

"How was it?" asks Celicia

"It was good as expected" grins Olivia

_As everyone is talking about the movie, they suddenly hear a certain familiar voice that catches their attention. We go to the entrance of McBurgers where we see 'The Newmans' leader Carrie along with Lenny._

"Finally!" smiles Carrie "We can eat now. I didn't know if I was gonna make it"

"You don't have to be so dramatic now Carrie" smiles Lenny

"I know" smiles Carrie as she then playfully puts Lenny in a headlock

Corey along with Laney, Celicia, and Sam then facepalms themselves as they mumble "Why is she here?"

"Oh you know her too huh?" groans Celicia

"She our rival" says Corey and Laney

"Shes in my 1st period class" says Sam "She can be very..."

"Annoying" says the four teens in unison

Celicia and Sam then looked at each other surprised

"Oh so she rubs you the wrong way too?" asks Celicia

"Mhmm" nods Sam

_We see Carrie and Lenny walking to find a seat. When they find a vacant table Carrie sees Corey and Laney along with their new friends._

"Wow I didn't know you would be here Riffin" grins Carrie

"Just stick it Carrie" says Laney

_Carrie would then ignore Laney's insult and look at Celicia and Sam. As He passed by, Lenny looked at Laney who then looked the other before their eyes could meet._

"Looks like all dark and gloomy got himself a girlfriend" smiles Carrie as she walks past the two

"Hmph bitch" mumbled Sam and Celicia

The two then looked at each other and then giggled.

"Wow" says Celicia

"What?" asks Sam

"Just now I wanted u to leave me alone but now I'm here giggling with you" explains Celicia

"You know what they say, "The enemy of my enemy is my friend"... or something like that" grins Sam

"Thats nothing but the truth" smiles Brianna

"True that" says Celicia

As everything was going good Sam then cringes for some reason.

"Are you ok?" asks Corey

"I gotta go to the bathroom" says Sam who then dashes off to the restroom

As the gang worried about their associate Sam. Corey hears another familiar voice come inside McBurgers. He turned around and saw the loose cannon better known as Toni, with her is her best friend Brady who is her polar opposite. Corey would then say to himself

"Why?"

When the group heard him say that they turned and looked. Celicia and Laney said in complete unison

"Oh no"

Toni and Brady spot the Corey and gang as well as Carrie and Lenny.

Brady then says with a smile

"Oh man this isn't gonna end right.

**Meanwhile**

Sam enters the bathroom which seems to be empty and closes and locks it. Out of nowhere we hear a dark menacing voice

"Hey little shit why did you stop talking to the goth punk?!" says the evil menacing voice from nowhere "I was starting to like her!"

"FUCK OFF!" snaps Sam as he has his hands on the sink and his head down "JUST LEAVE ME BE!"

"Hehehehe how can I do something so impossible you little fuck?" asks the demonic voice "Thats hard to do since…."

_Sam then looks up to to the mirror and he sees his reflection but it doesn't belong to him. The reflection shows some similarities to Sam by having the same type of face and hair but the overall appearance is different. The reflection has steel like skin with eyes so black and dark that if you stare into them you would fall into a abyss of darkness. He has a wicked smile on his face as it was Satan himself smiling at him._

"I AM YOU! after all" smiles the reflection with a devilish smile

**A/N: Thanks for reading and please review. Until next time peace!**


	43. A Handful

"I AM YOU! after all" smiles the reflection with a devilish smile

“NO YOU'RE NOT!” screams back Sam who then starts to cringe in agony

Sam then punched the mirror and when he looked at it again he saw his reflection but his eyes were totally different. They were the same as that evil reflections eyes. Sam then stepped back and started to tremble in fear by his reflection.

Hospital Transition!

We see Isabelle now outside the hospital as she sports a big smile on his face as she looks up to the sky.

“Family…” says Isabelle “It sure is a fabulous thing to be a part of”

As Isabelle was thinking about the family she yearned for she felt a presence nearby and starts to look around the area. As she looks around she sees what seems to a hooded figure looking at her from a building.

“Oh so its you, bloodsucker” grins Isabelle as she looks at the hooded figure

At that moment Isabelle then started to sense another presence and by looking at her face, she didn't like it at all.

Isabelle then looked at the hooded figure and says

“I don't have time for you now. I got a bigger pest to deal with”

And with that Isabelle instantly vanished. The figure somewhat shocked from Isabelle’s disappearing act. The hooded figure then pulls down their hood revealing to be the girl that Dan, Ikeem, and Sam help a few days ago.

The mysterious girl then murmured something and it was

“Isabelle…”   

Back To Sam Transition

We see Sam still locked inside the bathroom as he is trying to gain back his sanity.

As he was doing so, he saw something from the corner of his eye. Being highly paranoid now, he frantically turned to the direction and saw that it was the reflection. When he saw the creepy figure smile, without hesitation he then tries to run to the door but unfortunately his body was frozen stiff. Starting to tremble in fear Sam steps back and reaches in his pocket for something. As he started to tremble he felt a hand touch his shoulder. Sam instantly turned to see who it was and it was none other than Isabelle.

“You!” says Sam with rage in his voice

“Yep its me all right” grins Isabelle whose eyes then start to glow as she then rushes Sam

Back To Corey Transition

We see Corey and Laney along with their new acquaintances sitting down eating and talking.

“So what how’d you all meetup here?” asks Brady

“Oh well its actually a big coincidence” says Brianna

“Oh really?” asks Brady

“Yeah we all saw each other when we was going to so the new Dallas Powers movie” says Laney

“Really?” asks a somewhat interested Toni “How was it?”

“It was worth it” smiles Corey

“It surely was” agrees Brianna who then looks at Brady and Toni “So what were you two up too?”

“We was just trying to see what we was gonna do today” answers Brady

“Sounds pretty boring to me” shrugs Celicia

“No one asked you” says Toni

“I know and I was just being outspoken” grins Celicia “Like your hairdo”

“And what is that suppose to mean?” asks Toni as her anger starts to build up

“Rebellion” says Celicia “Just like my hair is a symbol for rebellion”

“Hmph smart ass” is all what Toni would utter before calming down  
“Anyways what happened after that Brady?” asks Celicia

“Well we bumped into this A-hole and Toni-”

“She kicked their ass basically” says Laney as she interrupts Brady

“Yep pretty much” nods Brady who then looks off to the other end of the restaurant  where he sees the rivals Carrie and Lenny of the Newmans “Um so what about them?”

Everyone then look over to the Newmans who are eating

“Well I think its better off if we leave soon before they try to do something” says Laney

“I agree with Laney” nods Brianna “We don't need no drama mixed in with a good day”

Soon after that everyone agrees that they hurry up and go.

“Hey wait a minute” says Laney “Wheres Sam?”

As everyone is preparing to leave we go to Carrie and Lenny.

“Looks like they’re starting to leave” says Lenny as he eats his burger

“So?” asks an unconcerned Carrie “Whats that got to do with us?”

Lenny shocked to hear those words come from Carrie stops eating and says

“Are you ok Carrie?”

Carrie then looks at Lenny with eyes of frustration as she then puts her food down and says

“Look Lenny, I’m ok. We can go and get in their face and start controversy anytime we please. But right now we gotta worry about this new competition thats coming up. Especially with that girl group over there plus that band that you confronted in school”

“Yeah you got a point there” nods Lenny

“Anyways I’m here chilling with my bestie” smiles Carrie

Lenny then blushes a deep red as he looks at Carrie’s pretty smile.

“I’ll be right back” stammers Lenny

“Hmm wonder whats wrong” says Carrie

Lenny blushing like crazy then heads towards the mens restroom, where he then opens the door to see what looks to be a puddle of water

“The hell?” is Lenny response to what he sees

A curious Lenny then cautiously walk over into the bathroom where he sees shattered glass on the floor, as well as water floods out one of the toilets. He then motions over to the sinks and he sees the mirror and he sees fresh blood from where the mirror was punched at. He then heard a creaking sound and being overly creeped out he quickly left the restroom to go to tell the employees of the incident. After he leaves and the door closes, We see one of the toilet doors open with a somewhat bloodied and knocked out Sam in the arms of a exhausted Isabelle sighing.

“Damn you sure was a handful” sighs Isabelle


	44. Well......

**A/N: Wassup everyone! I'm back with a new update! Hope you guys enjoy and also just to let everyone know down the road there will be some new OC appearances! It won't be anytime soon since this will be a long fanfic but watch out! Anyways TAKE IT HOME BRADY!**

**Brady: Don't mind if I do. Well so this whats up, Freelance360 doesn't own Grojband but he does own those mysterious siblings Angelique and Ikeem as well as some chick Isabelle I never even met. Anyways catch you guys later.**

"Damn you sure was a handful" sighs Isabelle "Well let me take you back to the house to patch you up. But first things first"  
Isabelle then sticks out her index fingers which glows purple.  
 **Glowing Fingers Sure Are Cool!**  
We now see Corey along with Laney and the gang just exiting McBurgers, then suddenly see a frantic Lenny rush out of the restroom and head towards the cash register.  
"Hey didn't Lenny just run out of the bathroom?" asks Celicia  
"Yeah I think so" says Laney  
 _The gang then looked over to where they see Lenny telling the employees something while looking freaked out_.  
"Wonder what riled him up" says a concerned Brianna  
"Yeah it looks as if he saw a ghost or something" says Brady  
"Or maybe perhaps a dead body" smiles Toni  
When Laney hears taps on Corey shoulder to get his attention.  
"Yeah Lanes?" asks Corey  
"Don't you feel like we're forgetting something?" asks Laney  
"Now that you said I kinda feel the same way" replies Corey  
"Hmmm what are two lovebirds talking about?" smiles Celicia as she gets in between Corey and Laney "Why are you two talking in secret?"  
 _After hearing that everyone else looked towards the two members of Grojband to wonder what Celicia was talking about_  
"Oooh do tell" says the twins Mina and Serena as they chimed in with mischievous looks on their face  
"Oh nothing" chuckles Laney "Just talking about what we should do about our upcoming gig in a few weeks"  
"Oh yeah" says the rest of the gang in unison  
"Yeah we were just thinking about our new song is all" adds Corey  
"Oooo a new song?" asks Brianna and her crew  
"Can we hear it?" asks Cheyann  
"Yep brand new and its a secret" smiles Corey as he sticks out his chest  
"So hows it coming along since last time?" asks Brady  
"Pretty good" replies Laney  
"Better be improving or I'll be pissed" says Toni  
"Why would you be pissed Toni?" asks a curious Destiny  
"Because Brady and I helped do some adjustments to the song" says Toni  
"Well I can't wait to hear it" says Brianna  
"Oh so u guys are going to the party?" asks Laney  
"Yep" smiles Destiny "I'm hearing it's gonna be awesome"  
"You guys better not mess it up" says Bri with a sly grin  
"Oh don't worry" grins Laney "All we do is make things exciting"  
 _As the group of new acquaintances walk along together we go over to Angelique's and Ikeem's house, where we see Isabelle as well as Isabelle and Veronica in what appears to be a guest room with a patched up Sam on the bed still unconscious._  
"Gotta say, it was kinda a surprise that bro let you take over his body" says Angelique as she looks at Sam

"Yeah he would usually deny you to come out" says Veronica as she checks on Sam's bandages  
"Well it was for a good cause" says Angelique

"And what was that?" asks the Angelique and Veronica

"I helped revive the woman that was put in a coma when NightHell went wild" says Isabelle

"What?!" exclaims Veronica "Don't you know thats dangerous?!"

"I know but everything went well" says Isabelle

"You better hope so" says Veronica

"Don't worry I have everything under control" says Isabelle

"Anyways what happened to Sam?" asks Angelique

"Well it looks like Nighthell was trying to take over Sam, since I felt his presence after leaving the hospital" replies Isabelle "I used some magic and got to where I sensed him which seemed to be the bathroom of some burger store. So when saw him still fighting for control but it looked like Nighthell was almost done taking him over since once he saw me he started to attack me. So I made quick work of him and knocked him out. Afterwards I did a little justu and made every person who was in the place memory of Sam disappear"

"Well good work I guess" says Angelique

"But now that I did my civil duty as a succubi I want to go and have some fu…." says Isabelle who then suddenly remembers something "Holy shit!"

"Whats wrong?" asks Angelique

"I forgot to go back to Elise, Ikeem and her was on a date" trembles Isabelle  
 _All of a sudden the trio of succubi hear the doorbell ring. Angelique and Veronica look at Isabelle and then by turning their heads signal to go get it. Isabelle would then shake her head furiously with a face of fear as she obviously declined. As time went on the doorbell rings become more constant. After a few seconds of accelerated doorbell rings, the ringing stops and as everyone looks at each other trying to figure out the situation. As that happens someone cell phone starts to ring Isabelle then realizes its hers and gets what seems to be a smart phone out of ha when she looks at the caller ID which has a picture of Elise smiling and the ID says Yandere on it. Isabelle then gulps as she then right swipes the smartphone and answers._

"Hey there Elise" says Isabelle as she tries to play it cool

"Hey Isabelle" says a happy sounding Elise "If you don't hurry up and give Ikeem back his body, I just might go crazy"

"Ok ok ok" sighs Isabelle "You don't have to go crazy. I'll bring him back, just give him five ok?"

"Ok" says Elise who then hangs up the phone

_Isabelle then sighs as she closes her eyes and then as she stand a mysterious light surrounds her and after a few moments Isabelle is now gone and Ikeem is back unconscious._

**Meanwhile!**

_We go over to where Brandon and his bandmates are at, which appears to be a garage. We see Brandon well as his other bandmates Edgar and Angelina chilling with three other guys. One of them is sitting next to Brandon and he has blonde hair with blue eyes. He is wearing a gray hoodie along with blue jeans and nike shoes. The other two is by Angelina and Edgar. The boy next to Angelina seems to be the brains of the group. His sports short black hair along with black eyes. He wears glasses along with a long sleeved shirt with black jeans and matching converses. The other boy next to Edgar seems to be the muscle of the group. He has brown hair with black eyes. He is wearing a red shirt with what seems to be the band's logo on it as well some jeans and adidas._

"So I'm just gonna say what everyone wants to know"says the boy next to Brandon

"And what is that Caleb?" asks Brandon

"Budd I just gotta ask man, did you smash that Pocky-Chan chick?" asks Caleb

Everyone in the garage looked at Brandon in anticipation as they waited for his answer.

"Come on Caleb" says Edgar "Like Brandon has the guts to do that"

"Yeah we all know that Budd isn't that bold" says Angelina

"Well…" says Brandon

With that reply by Brandon eveyone looked at him with faces of shock

"if its about Pocky-Chan then my answer would be….."

**A/N: Thanks for reading and please review! Until next time peace!**


	45. #1

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING! EXCEPT THE PLOT AND OC ANGELIQUE AND IKEEM AND ISABELLE**

**Back To CoreyxLaney Transition!**

_We see Corey and Laney without Brianna and her crew as well as Toni and Brady, walking down the street side by side._

"Why can't you come to the groj?" asks Corey "You know the twins are gonna be there"

"Yeah I know but…..I got something to do at the house" says Laney "Sorry"

"Oh its ok" says a nervous Corey "So how did you enjoy our little date?"

"Well...it wasn't what I thought it would be…" says a slightly disappointed Laney

_Corey would then slouch a little bit when he hears Laney sound disappointed_

"But, I had good time and I was able to spend it all by your side" smiles Laney as she then links arms with Corey, which makes him blush and grin.

"Thats good to know" grins Corey

_The two then walk down the street for 10 minutes before they see Laney's house coming into view._

"Hey Lanes….we're coming up to your place" says Corey

"Oh really?" asks Laney

_Corey then smiles and surprises Laney with a quick kiss._

"Welp this is where I got to drop you off" grins Corey

"Yep" grins Laney as she lets go of his arm

_The two then head to the front of the house, where Corey would let Laney go to the door, where she then knocks. She then hear of the voice of Laney's older sister._

"Who is it?" asks Rose

"Its me sis" replies back Laney

"Oh ok" says Rose who then approaches the door

_She unlocks the door and sees her little._

"Hey sis" smiles Rose "Had fun?"

"Yeah, I sure did" smiles back Laney as she then looks back and sees and waves at him and he does the same.

"Oh so thats where the blue haired wonder was?" asked Rose as she looks over to where Laney is looking at and she also waved "Well lets get in the house now"

"Alright sis" sighs Laney

"Can't waste no time as you tell me everything you two did today" says Rose with a mischievous smile on her face

_Laney then groans as she closes the door and prepares for the wicked interrogation that was awaiting her._

**Wicked Cool Transition!**

_Now back in the groj, we see Corey along with the Kijura twins chatting._

"So what did you two do" asks Corey as he is sitting on the couch

"Um nothing much" says Kon as he is messing around with his drums

"We just play video games and chill basically" says Kin as he's searching something on the computer "What about you and Lanes? How was shoe shopping?"

"It was ok" lies Corey "Lanes didn't really find anything she liked so we decided to chill at McBurgers where we met Brianna and her gang"

"Hmm Cool" says the twins in unison

"Wish you called us though" says Kon

"Sorry man" says Corey "I got preoccupied"

"Its cool…." says Kon as he then starts to look around "Hey wheres Lanes?"

"Oh she had something to do at her place" says Corey "So I took her home before coming here"

"Hmm I wonder what was so important?" asks Kin

"I don't know" says Corey as he slouches deeper into the couch "Anyways I can't wait for this gig at Heather's party"

"Same here!" smiles Kon "This is gonna be AWESOME!"

"Yeah it sure is gonna…"

_Corey would not be able to finish his sentence as he heard a door open and he as well as the twins looked over to the groj entrance. The person responsible for opening the door was his sister Trina or better yet Katrina._

"Hey there guys!" smiles Katrina as she walks on in the trio of dudes  
"Hey Katrina" grins Corey and Kin

"H-H-H-Hey KATRINA!" says Kon in a somewhat awkward tone

"Oh brother" says Corey and Kin as they both facepalm each other

"Hey Kon" grins Katrina as she blushes before looking at her younger brother "Anyways I made you guys something to eat in case you all got hungry"

"Thanks sis, we appreciate" says Corey

"You're welcome lil bro" smiles Katrina who then starts to exit the groj

**Meanwhile**

"Nope Her and I simply just walked around and chill" smiles Brandon

"I should've known that was going to be your answer" sighs Caleb

"Caleb, you know Budd isn't like that" says the boy next to Angelina

"Tristan does have a point" says the boy next to Edgar

"See even Jon knows that Bud wouldn't do that" says Angelina "Just because you mess around doesn't means Budd does"

"Its ok" grins Brandon "I think the actions that Pocky-Chan and I have done lately has some people speculating that something is up and really that isn't the case. I'm just getting to know since she seems interesting to me"

"In what way?" asks Angelina

"Um….pretty much how I found you interesting" says Brandon in a nonchalant tone "When I first met you I thought that I had to get to know you because you seemed like a great person and I was right"

_After saying that Angelina grinned as she slightly blushed._

Edgar and Tristan saw Angelina's reaction and says to her

"Are you ok Ang? You look kinda red"

_Angelina just realizing her situation and quickly calms down._

"Hey Budd" whispers Caleb as he motions over to Brandon's ear "Was that a love confession just now?"

"No!" says Brandon "I was just saying how Pocky-Chan might be a great person like Ang"

"Anyways can we change the subject?" says a now calm Angelina "We need to be talking about the new competition"

"Ok so who's a threat?" asks Brandon

"Well there's that new girl group that we saw at the Peaceville arena" says Angelina

"Yeah they did create some buzz" says Tristan "Also I think they go to our school"

"Well they are good and all" says says Edgar as then pulls out a photo with the grojband logo on it "This is the band responsible for us missing out Heather's party. Which makes them #1 on our list"

**A/N: Thanks for reading and please review. Until next time peace!**


	46. My Heart Might Not Take It

**A/N:Wassup everyone! Got a chapter update! Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING! EXCEPT HASTUR, ANGELIQUE, AND ISABELLE**

"Well they are good and all" says says Edgar as then pulls out a photo with the grojband logo on it "This is the band responsible for us missing out Heather's party. Which makes them #1 on our list"

"Yeah I really wanted to perform at that party" says Caleb "Would've been a good opportunity to bag some chicks"

"You already get chicks though" says Tristan and Edgar as they hang their head low

"Sometimes I just want to hit you with a damn bat Caleb" sighs Angelina as she shakes her head

"ANYWAYS that gig was gonna give us a lot of notoriety" says Brandon "So I kinda do have a bone to pick with them. Anyone know who Grojband is?"

"I do" says Jon "I've seen them before"

"From where?" asks Caleb

"Remember that rockin Chickenpox party I went to?" asks Jon

"Yeah" says the group

"Well that was them" replies Jon "They are in the same grade as us and have a decent rep thanks to their past performances and Party Danimal"

"Oh yeah" says Angelina "Party Dan has it listed as one of his biggest reviews of all time"

"Well now that we know our competition, now it's time for us to strike back" says Brandon

"You just took the words right out of my mouth" smiles Edgar

**MEANWHILE!**

_Back at the Groj, we see Corey now alone after Kin and Kon headed home is sitting down in his beanbag chair thinking about the gig, his new gf lanes, the band, and as well the other other stuff that has instantly been happening in his life recently. He then hears a couple of knocks coming from the groj door. Corey then gets up and goes to the door and lifts it up. When he does so, he quickly starts to regret his action as he sees the blue haired female known as Carrie Beff. standing with her signature grin on her face._

"Hey there" grins Carrie

"Bye there" says Corey with a misleading grin as he begins to pull down the garage door only to be stopped by Carrie

"Come on now Coco, why you gotta be like that?" asks Carrie

"You know why" says Corey

"All I know is that I'm here trying to get a piece of Corey Riffin" smiles Carrie as she gives Corey a seductive stare

"And you know there is no way in hell that is happening" says Corey

"Care to enlighten me?" asks Carrie with a grin

"You know what, I'm not in the mood to deal with this mess you're trying to pull" says a aggravated Corey "So I'm telling you this as a warning. Move your foot so I can close the groj door or I will slam the door on your foot"

"Ok I get it, you need time to relax" says Carrie who then moves away from the groj door "I heard you got that gig at Heather's party"

"Yeah what of it?" asks Corey

"See ya there" smiles Carrie as she then walks away

_Corey then closes the groj door and heads to the his bedroom_

**Off To Monday Transition!**

_We go past the weekend and we see the grojband crew along with Celicia, Toni, and Brady chilling in the halls._

"So whats up for after school?" asks Celicia

"Well we were going to practice at the Groj then maybe kick back as we talk about whatever" says Laney

"Sounds good to me" grins Celicia

"What about you two?" asks Corey as he looks at Brady and Toni

"I'm in" says Toni "Ain't like I got something better to do"

"Me too" grins Brady "It's fun hanging out with you guys"

At that moment a cute girl who looks to be a fellow freshman, walks up to gang and who looks nervous

"Um Brady?" asks the girl

"Yeah?" asks Brady

"Um...this is for you" says the girl as she pulls out an envelope from her pocket "My friend wanted to give you this"

"Oh really?" says Toni as she sizes up the innocent girl

"Um...y-yes" says the girl intimidated by Toni

"Ok look here I think we all here know this is a love letter and that this isn't from your friend but from you" says Toni

"Really?" asks an actually shocked Kon

Toni then sighs as she facepalms herself as she hears Kon statement

"Anyways look here..." says Toni as she looks down on the girl "Are you sure you wanna ride this ride?"

As the girls gets even more scared of Toni she decides to give it to Toni and runs off.

"Why did you scare her off like that?" sighs Brady

"Cuz she creases me" says Toni "That little act seemed.."

"Fake" says Toni, Laney, and Celicia at the same time

"Well it's good that I'm not the only one" smirks Toni

"Whether fake or not…." says Brady who goes over to Toni and puts out his hand "I wanna see what she wrote"

_Toni sighs and decides to hand the letter to him_

"You know it's just another gaga letter from another girl" says Toni

"Another?" asks Laney

"Yeah he's been getting letters from girls from time to time" says Toni

"Since when Tiny Tim?" asks Celicia

"Please don't make take the claws out you cotton candied haired bitch" smiles Toni as she lashes at Celicia

"Oh my god" sighs Brady and Corey

**1st Period Transition!**

_We are now in Corey's first period class where we see the Grojband frontman along with Dan, the leader of thundervolt._

"Yo Corey so I heard about you guys booking Heather's party" says Dan

"Who told you?" asks Corey

"Word travels fast man" grins Dan "That and we also tried to get booked there but were too late"

"Oh no wonder" grins Corey "So are you coming along to cheer us on?"

"Yes and no" replies Dan "We're coming to see you perform but just to see if you are real competition. As well as partying of course"

"Hmm well you won't be disappointed then" smiles Corey

"We'll see about that" smiles back Dan

_As the two conversate the front door of classroom opens and we see Carrie Beff walk in. Both Dan and Corey sigh when they see the blue haired menace walk towards them._

"Miss me boys?" smiles Carrie

"Hell…." says Corey

"To the no" finishes Dan

_As Corey and Dan deal with their displeasure of Carrie we go to the back of the classroom where we see Sam along with Toni who sits a few seats from him, faces down on their desks sound asleep._

"Oh man tell me she isn't going to do this again?!" sighs Brady as he sits next to Toni.

**Wicked Cool Transition**

_We off to a classroom where we see Lenny sitting down and writing what looks to be lyrics on a notepad. He seems very focused as he puts his mind to work on those lyrics. He's so focused that he isn't aware that Gina the know it all is checking him a few desks across from him._

*Hmmm I wonder whats he is writing* thinks Gina

_As Gina check out Lenny, the know it all doesn't seem to notice that she isn't the only one looking at her red haired romeo. A familiar hooded female looks at Lenny as she slightly blushes._

**Off To Lunch Transition!**

_We skipped period 2-4 and head to the lunch break before the teens head to 5th period. We go over to Ikeem's favorite chill spot where we see him chilling on a tree branch with earbuds in his ears. As he chills without a care in a world he feels someone's presence and without an ounce of hesitation in his thinking, Hastur springs up and looks down to see that it's none other than his new friend Pocky-Chan._

"Oh its you" says Ikeem

"Well you don't sound happy to see me aru" grins Pocky-chan

"Well I thought you was too busy with that dude Brandon" says Ikeem as he drops from the tree

"Don't tell me you're jealous aru?" chuckles Pocky-chan

"No, you not I'm not the jealous type" says Ikeem as he then sits down against the tree

"Or maybe I'm just not the type to get jealous over aru" grin Pocky-chan as she sits next to Ikeem

"What do you mean by that?" aks Ikeem

"I heard about your good friend Mare" says Pocky-chan "But something tells me she is more than just a friend aru"

"Hmm yeah so?" asks Ikeem

"Well…" smiles Pockey-chan

_As they sit together something strange happens and I mean REALLY STRANGE. As pocky-chan smiles something falls out of her chest. At first it couldnt be recognized but as you focused closer the figure in question started to beat and then Hastur then knew what we knew and that was the object in question is HER FRIGGIN HEART?!_

"I don't know if my heart can take all the excitement you two can cause aru" smiles Pocky-chan


	47. Don't Boy

**A/N: Damn Freelance! Back at it again with the update! Wassup fellow readers, it is I, Freelance360 with another update. I am introducing another OC in this one, hope you all enjoy him/her in future chapters! Take it away Kon!**

**Kon: *Clears Throat* Freelance360 does not in anyway own Grojband. The only thing he holds claim to are the OCs Ikeem AKA Hastur, Angelique, and Isabelle.**

Corey turns around and sees that it's Laney's older sister Rosey along with Dominic and Angelique.

"Hope you can back it up" smiles Rosey

"Come on now Rosey" grins Corey "How long have ya known me? You know I can back it up, especially when I got my friends with me"

"Well then I guess we are gonna have to worry about a reaping then" smiles Rosey

"Um what do you mean reaping?" asks Toni

"Avengers…." says Laney with a bit of nervousness in her tone

"Who are the avengers?" asks Brady

"They are a group of kick ass rockers" says Celicia

"You guys might not know them because they don't do a lot of shows but when they do its always a full house" says Rosey

"But that's not the reason what makes them famous" says Dominic

"Than what is it?" asks Toni

"No one knows their identities" says Rosey "Not only that but they also have been linked with Loki"

"Loki?!" says Brady "You mean the mercenary prankster?! The legendary prankster who has never been caught for his pranks"

"That dude pranked all the queen bees on the cheerleading squad of our old school" grins Toni "The man is good in my book"

"Yeah but that's not all" says Dominic "They only seem interested to play music when they see/hear a band worthy of being their rival"

"Or on rare occasion just want to perform" says Rosey

When they hear about an upcoming band that peaks their interest, they proceed with the reaping"

"Which is?" asks Toni

"After the band's performance they come out of nowhere and play with the band's own instruments as a sign of challenge" says Laney

"Not only that but if their frontman really likes the group, then he takes the instrument he was playing and smashes it" says Kin

"Wow thats a messed of way of saying you're impressed to someone" says Brady

"Yeah but so far the reaping has happened 12 times in the past 3 years" says Corey "And the frontman has smashed only 5 times"

"So whats bad about that?" asks Toni

"Each band Hellnight has done that to, dissolved in less than a month" says Corey

"Oh Shit!" says both Brady and Toni

"Yeah 'Oh Shit!' is right" says Rosey

"No it's not that" says Brady

"We do know who they are" says Toni "But we know them by a different name"

"Is it "Carnage" by chance?" asks Dominic

"Yeah!" says Brady and Toni

"Oh yeah that was the group's first name when they started" says Rosey

"We kinda forgot about them after a while of no performances by them" says Brady

"But if guys get their attention it would really put you guys into the spotlight" says Dominic "So give em hell at the party"

"We plan on it" says Corey

"Pfft please!" says a familiar voice walking towards Corey and the gang which belongs no one other than Carrie of the Newmans

_Corey then shows a frustrated face as he sees the Newmans coming forward._

"Oh my god" groans Corey

"Rivals?" asks Angelique

"Yep big time" says Laney and Rosey at the same time

"Look here there is no way that "The Avengers" are gonna be paying you trash a visit at Heather's party" says Carrie

"Seems like Corey is having another one of his dumbass fantasies again" grins Lenny who seems to be in better mood than last seen "Should we wake him up"

Laney noticed how different Lenny is since she called him an eyesore. She keeps herself from showing her surprise and defends Corey by saying

"Oh check out the confidence from over here"

"Did you just say something fella?" Replies Lenny with a slick comeback

_Laney was about to blast off from her seat and pummel Lenny but was calmed down by Corey who put his hand on her shoulder._

"Oh looks like Corey has his little doggy woggy trained" jokes Carrie

"Shut the hell up!" says Laney, Celicia, and Toni in amazing

"Oh my triplets?" Jokes Konnie "Who would've thought it"

Starting to get annoyed as well, Rosey jumps in.

"So this is the Newmans" says Rosey as she looks at Carrie and her crew

"And who are you?" asks Carrie

"Rosey Penn" smiles Rosey "Laney's older sis and as well as the person who thought your crew wasn't good enough to perform at Heather's party."

"Oh really?" Says Carrie who arches her eyebrow

"Yeah" nods Rosey

"Oh so nepotism had to be used for Grojband to get a gig?" asks Carrie "Well that makes me feel better"

"Look here, I chose Grojband because they are in front of you girls when it comes to talent" says Rosey

_Lenny was going to voice his displeasure and say that he is actually male but decided to let it go._

"You tell em sis" grins Laney

"But you girls are not too far from them" says Rosey "Actually I was close to choosing you girls"

"Say what now?!" exclaims Grojband and the Newmans

"It's the truth though guys" says Rosey "You might not like it but the gap between you and the Newman's isn't that big"

"Hear that Corey? Even your little dog's sister thinks we're awesome" grins Carrie

"Yeah you girls are good" smiles Rosey who then cracks her knuckles "But keep this rudeness you're giving to my sister and friends and you'll be something else very soon"

_The Newmans saw a type of tension resonante from Rosey that not even Laney could come close with as she stared them down._

"W-Whatever" scoffs Carrie "Let's go girls"

_The Newmans then decided not to carry on and walk off, Lenny looks at Laney and gives her a smirk._

"You got a problem?!" asks Laney

"Nope" replies Lenny "I'll catch you and your loser friends later"

_Before Lenny could walk away, Angelique grabs his arm_

"How may I help you miss?" asks Lenny in a condescending tone

"Don't boy" grins Angelique

_Lenny was about to say something but from the corner of his eye he sees Dominic behind Angelique and he was giving him a seldom stare, as if he was daring him to do something stupid. Lenny then backed off and Angelique lets go of Lenny's arm and then leaves_

"Thanks guys" says Corey

"No problem" grins Angelique and Rosey

"We just couldn't sit here and let them carry on like that" says Dominic

"Besides if anyone is gonna put you guys down its gonna be us" grins Angelique

"Got that right" agrees Toni who then feels stares coming from behind. She turns around and doesn't see anyone and shrugs.

_After Toni turns around we see the blue haired skater known as Mare pop her head up from a nearby Table and looking at Toni with a concerned look on her face._

**Feelings Of Concern!**

_We are now in the last period of school which is 7th period. We are in the class that hold Brady, Ikeem, Sam, and Toni. The class? Poetry. The four students were pretty much bored out of their mind as they were going through lectures. As the lecture went on we see Brady is fighting the temptation of taking a nap. Sam and Toni though were already sound asleep ahead of the two_ _Ikeem fels his cell phone vibrate. He decides to see whats going on and sees that he has a text from Elise. He dreaded reading the text but knows he would be worried if he didn't read it, so he does just that. The message states_

_"Hey...sorry but little sis, newcomer KoKo and I gotta handle something that just came up. Sorry I wont be able to see you today but its urgent. Please wish us luck and I love you!"_

_Ikeem replies back_

_"Be safe Elise"_

_It's now the end of school and we see Dan and Ikeem walking down the street on Dan's phone and he looks concerned._

"Target: Spade is one of the toughest target we ever had and last time I was in communication with the squad Lisa...was injured" says Briggs "The last time we recieved a transmission from them was a hour before and due to the class of this mission we are starting to think that they could be wiped out"

"What do you mean wiped out Briggs?!" Says a shocked Dan "You're trying to tell me that two juggernauts like Elise and Lisa would be wiped out like that?!"

"You heard what I said" says Briggs over the phone "Nothing is confirmed but its not looking any better by the minute"

"There can't be no way that they were-" says Ikeem

_We take ourselves away from Peaceville and we head somewhere that looks like a warzone made by a nuke from call of duty. As we look through all the rubble we see an abundance of soldiers lying around the area. Most of them like you would think are in bad shape (some worse shape than others). We see a female soldier barely conscious as she sees someone walking towards her as she regains most of her sight she starts to scream and terror as she tries to get up but miserably fails. We take a look of who she sees it's a teen who seems to be the same age as Grojband. He has black hair with silver eyes which compliments his pale skin. With his somewhat average physique he wears a black t-shirt with black jeans as well as matching shoes. As he gets closer to the female soldier he sticks out his hand and a nearby piece of rubble lifts from up the ground._

"Oh-Oh my god!" Exclaims the female soldier

"I know right?" Says the teen calmly "It's really awesome that i have powers like this to crush you all"

_He then walks with the debris towards the hysterical female soldier and starts to sport a sinister smile._

"Its even better when you all realize that this isn't all I've got" smiles the teen

_When he gets close to here she begs for mercy but all the guy does is smile._

"You're never take me alive bitches" says the teen

"HEY!" Says a female voice from afar

_The teen looks up to see where the voice came from and as he does he sees a kunai knife coming at him. The teen then swings his arm which also moves the debris in front of block the kunai. The teen senses something next to him but before he could do anything all he could see was a roundhouse kick land dead across his face which had him fly 3 feet away. The kick made him lose concentration which led to the debris falling to the ground. Before he fell to the ground himself, he was able to recover and land on two feet. He then looked to see who attacked him and saw that it wasn't one person but two people. He sees the brunette known as Elise and the new member Kiyoko standing on the debris with nothing but malice in their eyes as well as a bunch of bruises on their bodies._

"Oh looks like you two don't know how to stay down" says the teen "Well its nice to know that I will have victims that actually had some fight in them"

"Отвали! **[1]** " says Elise in Russian who cracks her knuckles

"地獄に落ちます **[2]** " says Kiyoko in Japanese who draws out a kunai knife

**A/N: How do you guys like the new OC? Thanks for reading and please review! Until next time PEACE!**

**[1]: Translates to "Fuck off!" in Russian**

**[2]: Translates to "Go to hell" in Japanese**


End file.
